Criminal Society
by OtakuCertified
Summary: Maka is at the door of Death City's organized crime base. She wants revenge against the corrupt government and the only way to do that is become the thing she thought she hated the most. A criminal...Rated M for Violence, language and sexual content. A lot of sexual content. SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

**Criminal Society**

**Summary: Maka is at the door of Death City's organized crime base. She wants revenge against the corrupt government and the only way to do that is become the thing she found the thing she thought she hated the most. A criminal**

Chapter 1

_On your door step_

Maka puffed, her breath was visible in front of her. The rain she had been pelted with soaked her clothes through and the bitter air nipped her skin. Her nose was rosy pink, matching her cheeks and ears. She stared at the metal door in front of her, the doorway sheltering her from any further soaking from the rain. She wondered if the books and clothes she had in her bag were wet as well. Maka shook her head, now was not the time to think about that. Now was the time to think about she was in front of this door. Light flickering above she Maka summon her courage and strength to knock softly on the door. The eye slot flipped open and a pair of aqua eyes glared at her. Dark chocolate skin and bandage wraps framed them.

"What do you want" The eyes narrowed. Maka chewed her cheek. Why was she here again? Why was she doing something so stupid? Oh that's right, revenge against the corruption.

_Maka came home early from school, an unsettling feeling had racked her body. She dropped her school back, her books and gym clothes in it as well as her extra set. Maka looked around a little confused. It was her parent's day off and they weren't there. Maka strode to the stairs and placed a hand on the banister. Slowly she climbed up the stairs, grunting and gagging noises slowed her pace. Maka cautiously peeked around the corner. Nothing was there but the noises were louder. Determined to find the source Maka climbed the rest of stairs and checked the bathroom. No one was there but the noises still echoed through the halls. Maka found her parent's door open and silently approached it and peered around the door frame. The gasp was caught in her throat, her body froze in terror. Her father's hands were wrapped around her mother's neck. Her mother struggled against him, clawing at his arms as gasping noise weakly squeaked out of her mouth. They made eye contact, just a brief second. A small smile appeared on her mother's mouth as she mouthed the word 'run' her legs moved without her telling them to. They ran down the stairs and sped to the door, grabbing her bag she ran out the door. Away from the terrifying reality that her father just murdered her mother. Her beloved mother that was so strong and always together, the one who smiled and told her to run, the one who had her cheating husbands hands around her neck. Maka's black jacket ripped through the air behind her as she ran._

_Maka had hidden in a park that her parents used to take her to all the time when she was younger. Those happy memories seemed to be smashed by her father's ultimate betrayal. Maka wished she never got the feeling in school. That she came home and her father said that mother left him. That was easier to accept than the reality. _

_Maka fell asleep in the tunnel of the play structure, tears dried on her cheeks and throat sore from sobbing. She couldn't go to the police, her father was too high ranking and they wouldn't believe her. Maka hated this system. The corruption of Asura's government. He killed her mother and Maka was sure of it._

_Maka swore her revenge_

"Hey kid what the hell do you want?" The woman behind the door cursed loudly and began to shut the eye slot.

"Wait I wanna join!" Maka pleaded, snapping out of her memories. The woman raised a dark eyebrow, questioning the girl's sanity. A thin girl with pig tails wanted to join?

"Go home kid, you're too innocent for what you're asking. Do you even know where you are?" The older woman sighed and questioned Maka, not really expecting an honest answer out of her.

"Please I need to join, it's my only option" Maka clutched at her scuffed jacket. The woman rolled her eyes like Maka was an over reacting drama queen.

"Go home!" The eye slot snapped shut. Maka's stomach growled loudly as she slumped against a wall.

"What's a home?" She mumbled.

Maka hadn't eaten for three days, that's why she was justifying this. This barbaric act on which she was currently doing. Pinning a lone cashier to the wall with a box cutter to his throat demanding money. The skinny runt of a man clambered over to it and grabbed the bills in his hands. The trembled violently as she snatched them and shoved aside grabbing the rest. Maka then grabbed him and dragged him into the sanitation closet and locked him in.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this" She apologized. She bet that stunned him as Maka grabbed a plastic bag and shoved sandwiches, chips, pop and water. On the way out she grabbed a hot dog and sprinted out the door. She felt like a savage with the crumpled up bills stuffed into her pockets. But she got what she needed and thoughts that she didn't. What if the guy identified her? Should she go back and...Maka shook her head. She wasn't capable of doing something like that yet. She hasn't been on the streets long enough yet. She caught sight of her own reflection. Maybe he wouldn't be able to recognize her. Her hair was matted and tangled with dirt. Several cuts on her cheek and a black eye from a brawl with a dumpster diver.

Maka had been out on the streets for a month. Refusing to go back and beg to organization or go back to her murderous father. Maka simply made a third option for herself. Do neither. But the third option came at a price.

She had to learn to be a criminal.

Maka had just robbed her third convenience store because she stomach told her to. The overwhelming power of hunger swayed her mind and thin body. Maka ducked into an alley as she watched a cop car zip by. They must've gotten the call. Maka darted down the back alley and into the back streets. Fleeing her crime scene as fast as she could. The cold was biting her again, nipping and clawing her exposed flesh. Maka felt her body hit another and bounced back, landing on her butt. She winced and looked up to see three girls. Two of which were holding up the middle one she smacked right into. Maka scooped up her crumpled money and eyes them as the two eyed her. The girl in the middle had fail raven like hair in a long pony tail. She gave Maka a warm smile and held out her hand. Maka glared and clutched her money harder.

"No I don't want it, can you stand?" She asked. Maka blinked. Was she being treated like a civil person again? Right after she just robbed a small store again. Maka stuffed the bills into her pocket and cautiously took her hand. "Oh my! You're bleeding!" The girl bent down slightly but Maka jumped away. The two other girls looked her up and down, examining her and the money coming out of her pockets.

"That's a lot of cash" The taller one said. When a cop car drove past the open street Maka flinched and took a step back. A fleeting thought asked where her hot dog went. "Doesn't seem like you got it legally" She smirked. Maka twitched and backed away slowly.

"Which side are you on? Who are you with?" Maka growled. Funny how only a month on the street had turned into an animal. An animal that liked to read books. The girls looked confused as Maka continued to back away. "You're with _**them**_ aren't you? The corrupted government!" Maka spat.

"Don't insult you fucking street girl" The girl with caramel long hair growled. The raven haired girl held out a hand with a stern look.

"Liz! She has obviously gone through a lot. Don't be rude" Liz stepped back from her.

"Sorry Tsubaki" Liz apologized. The girl Tsubaki turned to Maka and held out hand out.

"Do you need a place to stay the night? Maybe get cleaned up a little" She offered. The thought of a bath made Maka agree without a second thought. Ignoring the fact she never got an answer from them. She may as well be walking into a police station but that was warm compared to huddling against walls shivering violently.

Maka stared at the door as she was in the bath tub. Watching if it moved, to see if they would come in and take her life. Not her bodies life, her back pack. Everything she is was packed into that back pack. Maka had been taken down to the living section of Death City. Filled with apartment buildings and markets and houses. The girl named Tsubaki lived in cheap apartment with few possessions but it still smelled of lilacs and a calming vibe came from it. Maka had already scrubbed her hair clean, managing to get all the dirt out with some hard work and scrubbed her skin down. She just sat in the tub staring at the door. _'I don't have a towel' _Maka thought to herself. Funny, her civil side came back again. Maka grazed against her scraped knees, wincing a little before gritting her teeth. A soft knock on the door and it opened slightly. Maka curled herself even further into a ball. Tsubaki poked her head in with a towel in her hand.

"Do you need one?" She asked politely. Maka nodded her head. Not trusting her voice to not come out with snarls. Tsubaki slipped inside and placed it by the tub. Her eyes gazed over the bruises, cuts and scrapes. A sad look filled her eyes. "I can patch you up when you get out okay?"

"What do I owe you? I don't do _that_ kind of thing so I'll pay you with money just name your price" Maka didn't meet her eyes. Tsubaki smiled.

"You owe me nothing, this is simply an act of kindness" She left. Maka drained the tub and rinsed the dirty rimming the sides off. As Maka dried herself with the towel she stared at her reflection. The bruise on her eye was still there and so were the cuts but for a moment she could actually see a clean version of her.

"Or was this an act of pity?"

**Well how do you like it? Originally I was gonna have Maka just be let in but I decided it'd be too easy. She needed to get a taste of being a criminal somewhere else. Please leave a review**

**O.C Key**


	2. Chapter 2

**Criminal Society**

Chapter 2

_Staring at you_

Tsubaki offered for Maka to stay but when she about to refuse someone burst through the door. A spiky blue haired teenager that looked about her age yelled loudly that he was home with a huge grin. Apparently the other resident of the apartment. He spotted Maka and blinked before laughing loudly again. Maka instantly found him annoying and wanted to leave sooner. But somehow, she felt like she knew him from somewhere. But she still wanted to leave.

So why was she on their couch with a blanket wrapped around her?

Easy

They bribed her with food.

Maka's one weakness right now

Maka moved aainst the lilac scent of the couch, the strap of her backpack was wrapped around her wrist a habit of not trusting people she developed in a short period of time. When she dozed off, _**the frightened face of the cashier plagued her dreams, crying that he was never able to escape the mop closet. He starved to death and this thin skeletal corpse feebly limped after her as she ran away. Groaning that it was all her fault for his death. The screams and groan chased her as she ran through an endless corridor. When she finally thought she reached the end. It split into two ways, either end had the other two cashiers she robbed. A tall gangly man with a buzz cut and stumbled moustache and a plump red hair woman with a slit open throat. (Maka's first attempt, got scared and gave the woman a slight cut on her neck, nothing serious) Each pointing to her shouting curses at her for murdering them and taking the money. Yelling at her to repent for her sins. A giant cross loomed over her. Maka shook her head. She wasn't Christian or Catholic, why was it trying to kill her? Maka was blocked by the groaning zombie like cashiers. Leaving no escape. Maka screamed in panic.**_

_** "You idiot it's just a dream" A voice called out to her. Someone she didn't know. The other hallways and disappeared along with the cashiers and cross. A man standing against the light, a silhouette against the white light. He seemed to hold out a hand to her. "Come on dumbass, you wanna be stuck here?" Maka took a shaky step forward. The man seemed pleased and laughed a little encouraging her that it was alright. Maka picked up her pace and gained more confidence. She was almost there, she could almost see the mysterious man's face. She could see a shark toothed grin against the black of the silhouette. Her heart raced a little and she smiled back. Suddenly a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Maka spun around and came face to face with her father. Holding a large knife. A sick manacle grin contorted twisted his face.**_

_** "This is what you get for leaving home" He cackled and raised the knife over his head. The walls seemed to seep blood and her mother's mangled body was on the roof. Maka's eyes widened in fear and she screamed. Someone else shouted at her with a concerning fear for her.**_

_** "MAKA!" **_

Maka woke up covered in sweat. Panting and clutching her shoulders as she heaved giant breaths. Her throat felt raw and dry. It was too warm to be outside, why is a blanket tangled with her legs? Maka looked around and remembered where she was again. She sighed and kicked off the blanket and found her combat boots by the side of the couch. She tied her hair in pig tails and found her jacket and swung on her back pack.

She was snuck quietly to the door, mumbling a thank you and an apology for leaving suddenly. Her finger grazed the door knob. A sudden regret surfaced from her stomach but she ignored it for her well being. Maka didn't want to be further indebted to these people.

"So your just gonna leave after Tsubaki showed you such godly kindness?" A voiced asked. Maka turned to see the other resident of the apartment. Black Star. Maka shrugged dug her hands in her pockets, remembering the money she pulled it out. Maka never bothered to count it. "Lemme guess you mugged someone?" He asked.

"I took it from a cashier, you got a problem with it then say it right now" Maka growled. Black Star held up his hands in surrender. Maka eyed him, he looked oddly familiar in a way but she couldn't but her finger on it.

"I never thought little miss straight laced A+ student would be out on the streets robbing convenience stores. Man Maka you have changed" He snickered. Maka snapped her eyes to him. Maka specifically remembered not mentioning her name to either of them, ever. "Still don't remember me? How could you forget my godliness? Maybe this will help you remember!" Black Star pulled up his sleeve and revealed a star tattoo on his shoulder. Maka gasped, remembering everything about him.

_In Maka's grade seven classes there was a hyper kid who could never sit still. He would always boast about his physical skills and how he would surpass the gods. Despite his big ego the kid was always good hearted. One day Maka was being picked on by some bullies and the hyper kid charged in and threatened to beat to a pulp for being so weak as to pick on her. When the bullies ran for it he introduced himself to Maka._

_ "My name is Black Star! You're Maka right? A god should know all of his loving follower's names" He grinned. Maka had finally found a good friend in for her first time. She gladly spent her lunches and in between classes with the high spirited boy. Enjoying when he listened to her about her father's cheating habits and his lack of answers when she asked about his job. Black Star had even helped Maka get Spirit riled up when he slept over at her house. Maka put up with his godly rants and sometimes kept in check in class but for the time they had. It was definitely memorable for her._

_Unfortunately for Maka her blissful friendship was cut very, very short._

_A month later Black Star disappeared without a trace..._

Maka opened her mouth a few times before closing it. It had been five years since she saw him. She had been in grade seven before he disappeared. Five long years without a trace of him. It was at least to say Maka missed him.

Her voice couldn't come out for awhile and she just stared at him. The hair, the eyes, the skin. It was all the same. She burned the image of her long lost friend into her mind, hoping she would never forget it. Black Star scratched the back of his head as she stared. A confused look on his face with an added scowl.

"What are you even doing out here? Especially on the streets of all places! What the heck is going on with you Maka?" He asked. Maka looked away from him "You should really go back home, no offense but this kind of life isn't for you Maka" He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. Maka shuttered a little at the thought of a home.

"What's a home?" She mumbled. Black star looked at her curiously as her body trembled. "A home is where a loving family is waiting. Where a man doesn't strangle his wife and doesn't notice his daughter at the door watching while he does it" Maka's breaths were tight. Black Star clued and gasped. He pulled Maka into his chest and stroked her hair. Tears spilled from her eyes and drenched his shirt while she quietly sobbed into his chest.

"That fucking lecherous bastard" Black Star cursed. Black Star led her back to the couch "Did you try and go to the police? Or at least beat the shit out of him?" Black asked. Maka shook her head and sniffed.

"Papa has a job high in the government ranks, it's my word against his!" Maka wiped her eyes and nose.

"Like that asshole didn't already do enough, cheat on your old lady all the time so he just decides that it's right to kill her? Fuck I wanna kill him! I hope he is on the list-" Black star suddenly stopped. Amazingly using self control that Maka never knew he actually had. Maka looked at him curiously, "Well where did you try first when you ran away?" Black Star quickly changed the subject.

"I went to the criminal society door, you know, Shibusen. But the woman at the door wouldn't let me in and just told me to go home. If I couldn't go home and there was no way I was going back home I just decided it was best to live on the streets" Maka looked a little sad. Black star knew why. She always wanted a good life for herself.

Maka had her life planned out, graduate with a scholarship, go to a fancy university then decide if she was gonna get a degree in science, politics, English or the medical art. Maybe she would get them all. Black Star knew she was a talented woman and could easily do all of them. She was smart and skill and he remember her taking some martial arts after the bullying incident.

"So Nygus didn't let you in? I wonder why? She let me in when I was in grade seven!" He blurted out. Maka's eyes bulged out and she stared at him. Tsubaki came in right at that moment to hear him.

"Black Star! You aren't supposed to say anything to strangers about Shibusen!" Tsubaki wailed. Black Star looked at the Japanese woman.

"Me and Maka have known each other since grade seven" He pointed a thumb at thumb at the pigtailed girl. Tsubaki stared for a moment and pondered who he was talking about until she realized he was talking about their guest.

"Hold on, you are in Shibusen? And you didn't bother to ever say hi to me. You jerk I worried so much about you when I left!" Maka smacked him several times. Black Star didn't bother dodging and just took the small beating. Apparently giving something new for Maka to cry about.

"Black star why would you go running your mouth about the organization like that? You idiot!" Tsubaki huffed. Black Star glared at the woman for a moment before leaning back into the couch.

"Her father is Spirit Albarn" He simply stated. Tsubaki was about to shout at him more before he held up a hand. "He killed his wife in front of Maka Tsubaki. If she wants to join I'm not against, in fact I'm for it. Tsubaki, Maka could help in factors that we have needed improvement on for like ever! Like the medic bay and how it's always crowded. Maka could help speed things up by becoming a doctor and treating our wounds. She is extremely smart." Maka never actually witness Black Star in a serious fight. She could tell that it was unnatural for these two to fight. The way Black Star didn't threaten to smack her upside the head or invoke his godly wrath upon her. Maka stood up and shrugged on her back pack.

'It doesn't matter. I'll kill on my own. And I'll make sure it's public" Maka hardened her mossy green eyes. "Thank you for the hospitality " Maka muttered and left. Leaving the two speechless in her wake.

**Okay that is done!**

**I had a friend of mine give me an honest review of this and they said the first chapter seemed a little rushed. Which I so this is why this chapter is only placed in the apartment. I originally gonna have another robbery in this one right after she left but I decided not to. Maka isn't the rushy kind of robber. Just steals when she needs it. I think I'll have her technically living on the streets for about three months. I also wanted to stick with that Black Star and Maka have known each other for a lengthy time. Well School is tomorrow and I'll be thinking of new idea throughout the school day. I hope you liked this chapter and please leave a review**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	3. Chapter 3

**Criminal Society **

**The third chapter yay! **

**Today we get to hear about more adventures of the hooligan street kid Maka Albarn and how she got-**

**Key SHUT UP! Don't spoil it for them-Cas**

**B-but I didn't mean it...-Key**

**Friggin' Moron-Cas**

**Why must you hurt me in this way? –Key**

**Let's get started**

Chapter 3

_Thug life_

It had been two weeks since Maka reunited with Black Star and this time she was the one who disappeared. The cold bitter wind nipped at her skin. She didn't have a heavy jacket or a hoodie to go underneath it. Maka needed new clothes badly but her money was already spent on food and she didn't really feel like being a criminal so soon again. Or at least threaten someone with a box cutter. She sat against the wall of an alley way, shivering as her nose was dyed red. Her arms encircled her legs to keep them warm. Her jeans weren't doing the job anymore. It felt like she wasn't wearing any pants because of how cold it was. She heard someone step into the alley. A thought flittered across her mind to mug them but Maka went against it. She looked up to see a man with white hair and red eyes taking out a cigarette and lighter. He lit it up and tucked the small ignition trigger into his pocket again. He took a long inhale before letting it out, the smoke twisted violently in the freezing air. Almost like it wanted to retract into the warmth of his body. After a few moments he finally became aware of her. He didn't look remorseful at all for not noticing her but Maka really didn't give a crap.

She was jealous

His coat was black leather and had a fuzzy, no doubt cotton or wool lining. Keeping him protected from wind on the streets and warm from the bitter cold. Maka's so called jacket was just dirty salmon hoodie. She shivered at the reminder that it was thin and didn't protect her that well.

The man scowled at her

Like she was the scum of the streets but then Maka remembered something

_**She was...**_

Maka didn't blame him for scowling. She picked this life for herself because she was a failure to get through a simply doorway of criminal organization and feared facing her murderous father. The wind bit at her again and she involuntarily shivered. Extremely violently. Her voice escaped her with chattering teeth and a quiet '_Ooo_'ing sigh from her frost chapped lips.

Maka stood up, not caring for the man's guys trailing her questioningly or when he made a small grunting noise with his throat to try and catch her attention. She ignored him, silent revenge for him scowling at her.

_X _Two days later_

Maka growled at her to go into the closet. The whimpering crying teenager obeyed without questioning while sobbing that her boss was going to fire her.

Maka was in a small gift shop for Death City. One of the old ones that the old leader of the government, a man named Death, had set up. Maka looked at the keys in her hand. The keys for the register, to money and foot deeper into her criminal grave. She set them on the counter and took two jackets. One over sized and the other her size. She snatched up whatever food they had and shoved it into her bag along with some water. She glanced back at the register and sighed. Maka walked to the closet and opened the door. A hood over her head to cover her eyes.

"No Money is missing" She simply stated. The shocked teenage girl blinked and watched as she fled out the door. Maka ran through the streets and ducked into the alley streets once again. She sighed and ran her hand through her loose hair. The elastics for her pig tail broke yesterday when the temperature dropped suddenly again. Maka was displeased to she could fit the smaller hoodie over her current one. She grunted and took off the salmon one. The wind instantly tore at her skin. Maka cursed the lack of physics at work in this city. Surrounding it was the Nevada desert but in the city it changed seasons like the rest of world. Maka quickly put on the two new hoodies and wrapped her old one around her waist.

Lamp light flickered orange above her. The dark night sky dimmed the streets to an inky black. Maka felt extremely tired. It would be suicide to sleep outside but she had no other choice.

"What chance did I have anyway?" Maka muttered to herself as she slipped into an alley and slide down the brick wall. She recognized it. The alley where she saw the man with the cigarette. Maka recoiled into herself next to the garbage cans, her eyes felt heavy. The cold embrace of death was wrapping around her.

Claiming her by the cold. Maka didn't even have enough strength to shiver feebly anymore. Her moss colored eyes shut and let herself drift into the frozen claws of death. Wanting to slip away into a dreamless, wakeless slumber.

Maka was quickly ripped from that when someone pulled her up. She feared it was an officer coming to arrest her for robberies.

But when she opened her eyes it wasn't

It was the man from two day ago, still scowling but this time muttering under his breath about an idiot. Oh...he was talking about her. She tried to focus on what he was saying but her ears weren't working. All she heard was '_I'll take care of you_' and he grabbed her wrist. Maka yanked it back. Fearing that he would be more forceful. He looked at her, a little surprised. Maka was wide eyed and panicked, trying to move her jaw to hear more clearly but it wasn't working. He realized his mistake and sighed. He dug through his coat pockets and took everything out and moved it into his jean pockets. He unzipped his leather jacket. The really warm looking leather jacket and took it off. He pulled Maka forward and placed it around her shoulders. He roughly patted her shoulders before he left.

Maka tugged it around her and stared off in a daze

Why did he save her?

_X

Maka hissed and cringed from the pain. Why couldn't it have just gone through? It would've been so much easier not to mention less painful. Maka gritted her teeth and plunged her fingers back into the hole, probing and searching for something.

A bullet

A cop had apparently been in the bathroom of the gas station she was going to rob and shot her in the shoulder. Thankfully she had her hood up and couldn't identify her when she fled from the scene.

So now Maka sat in the alley, the graffiti covered brick walls of death city that became her home, digging for a bullet. Maka bit down on the salmon hoodie and a few tear squeezed out. She just ripped the flesh of the wound open a little more. The delicate nerves split and shot through her sensory system and pooled into her brain creating the burning hot pressure of pain. Maka panted and heaved her stomach contents before her. Coughing on the gag as she still desperately tried to get the bullet out.

"Whoa is that street girl?" A voice asked another. Two sets of footsteps rushed towards her. Maka looked up through scrunched eyes to see the two girls that had been with Tsubaki. Liz and...she never got the youngest ones name. "Sis she doesn't look too good" The younger one sounded concerned.

"Holy shit did you get shot?" Liz asked. Maka remained as silent as she could while trying to get a bullet out. Liz looked around and heaved her up by her good arm. "Come on let's take you to Tsubaki's. Patty grab her things!" Maka tried to wrench herself away but ended up widening the wound again. Maka wailed out in pain and pulled her fingers from the wound.

"I...don't...need...your help" Maka wheezed. Liz rolled her eyes and pulled Maka onto her back.

"Sure ya don't! You were just dig for a bullet in your shoulder for a few hours, past out from the pain giving it plenty of time to get infected and poison your blood if you didn't die from freezing to death" Liz grumbled as her younger sister trotted behind. Maka's vision was fuzzy and couldn't recall the trip to Tsubaki's and Black Stars. In fact she pasted out on Liz's back before she even got there. The face of the man who gave her the jacket came to her mind. A sense of understanding on his face with a kindness behind his eyes. Those red eyes. The shades danced to ruby, to blood, to strawberry and scarlet. Truly beautiful vivid eyes.

Maka awoke to the sound of voices in another room.

For a moment she feared she back with her father until she opened her eyes. Maka didn't recognize the room and her shoulder shot with pain when she sat up. Regardless of the pain that screamed at her in defiance. She noted that these were definitely not her clothes. Navy sweat pants and a green tank top hung loosely to her thin frame. She was thin before but now it was ridiculous. Maka silently opened the door and inched her way through the short hallway, the voices becoming louder.

"Star don't be ridiculous! We found in the alley with a bullet hole in her shoulder!" The voice of Liz blasted into Maka's ears.

"Yeah Black Star! Whatever problems she has can be settled" Patty's voice came into play. Maka figured they were talking about her, still thinking she was knocked out.

"Liz, Patty please, her situation is more difficult than you think." Tsubaki tried to calm the two. "She can't go back home"

"Why? Because this stupid moron brain washed her into thinking living on the streets was fan-fucking-tastic! Black Star you know after this she is going home, no matter how "well" you know her any girl, no, person! Would come to their senses after being shot! If they didn't well then they have the IQ of goldfish!" Liz bellowed.

"There is no way I would let her go back! Not after what the scum of father did!" He seethed. His face close to Liz's.

"Oh yeah? And what did this scum of a father do exactly?" Liz barked.

"He murdered my mother in front of me" Maka stood in the living room. The other three turned their heads to see her. The color in Liz's face drained dramatically and a silent 'oh' escaped her. Tsubaki stood up and gracefully walked towards Maka. Changing the subject and pulled back the bandage and cringed a little.

"We were able to get the bullet out but we couldn't close it. I hope it doesn't hurt too much." Tsubaki said in an apologetic tone. Maka gave a small emotionless smile.

"Do you guys have a sewing kit and a first aid kit?" She asked. Tsubaki asked and immediately left to find them. She came back with a small pink box and a red bag. Maka took them and headed into the bathroom. "I can close it myself and clean up so don't worry about it" Liz's jaw hit the floor as she closed the white door.

Maka cleaned the wound and sterilized the sewing thread and needle. Maka stuffed a hand towel in her mouth and proceed to patch up her skin. Piercing her skin and dragging a stinging alcohol through it was not a pleasant sensation. Maka wailed into the small towel, having it muffle her sound. Maka did this in a total of 8 times. She then tightened it as much as she possibly could and made a knot to keep it in place. She spit the towel out.

"That is so how you're not supposed to do that. It'll be a bitch when I have to remove the thread but for now it'll do" Maka panted to herself.

She rinsed out the bloody sink and cleaned up the mess she made and slapped a plaster over her make shift stitch work. Tsubaki knocked at the door and came in with her clothes.

"I thought you would like these." Maka gladly took them and tried to pull off the tank top but her shoulder wouldn't allow it. Tsubaki smiled and helped her undress and redress. "You can sleep on the bed if you'd like, I would be more than willing to take the couch while your shoulder heals up" She smiled kindly. Maka shook her head.

"I'm already indebted to you for taking me in once, now I am indebted to you for patching up my shoulder. I won't be staying but thank you for the offer" Maka pulled on the leather jacket and notice Tsubaki look at it strangely

"Come on bookworm you can't seriously think I won't hunt you down let alone let you leave with you like this." Black interrupted. Maka looked over at the blunette and scowled. But she could tell she wasn't going to win. She sighed and shrugged off the jacket but kept her hold on it. "Good, now get some sleep bookworm! Your god demands it!" Black Star cackled.

Tsubaki led her over to her bedroom, apologizing for a mess that wasn't even there. Maka spotted her bag and other clothes against the closet. The tall Japanese woman sat on her plush bed, the dark navy comforter creased from the weight.

"Would you mind telling me your name? I very well can't call you street girl like Liz likes to. I don't find it very polite" She smiled innocently. Maka frowned and turned away.

"I can guarantee you will change your attitude towards me. Because of my father and his stupid job..."

"I highly doubt that. I came from a family from Japan that decided it was alright to hire assassins to kill off the other families so they could gain power. I'm an understanding woman, it doesn't matter who your father is because he obviously doesn't have any influence to you" Maka turned back around to face her. Shocked at her calm demeanour and elegance upon admitting her family's horrid history.

"My name is Maka Albarn..." She cringed at her own name. Tsubaki simply laughed a little.

"That's it?" She continued with her small laugh "So you're the daughter of a high special op's captain? You ran away from that Maka, you are no longer in ties with him." For the first time in a long while. Maka smiled.

_X

Maka stayed with them for two weeks. She felt uncomfortable with it and cleaned up, cooked meals and ran errands for them. Hating not doing anything. Tsubaki tried to slow the woman's pace, reminding her that if she wasn't careful, she would hurt her shoulder and reopen the wound again. Maka already experienced that pain from when she took out her make shift stitching.

When Maka was reading one of the texts books that had been in her bag, Black Star stood in front of her as Tsubaki sat at her other side.

"Hey Maka" He grinned "You should join Shibusen"

**Leaving you with a cliff hanger...kinda...**

**Next chappy we get to have small peek on what Spirit is doing. Clearing up the confusion on why he killed the woman he was married to and possibly loved so much.**

**But what do you think?**

**Did you hate it or love it and did you love Maka's know how on how to patch up a bullet wound? I'm writing Maka to be one of those people who is at least a little knowledgeable on everything. Speaking of writing...yes the sixth chapter of TSAPTI is written I'm just proof reading it. It is lemon by the way**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	4. Chapter 4

**Criminal Society**

**Well hello there**

**Wanting to read the fourth chapter?**

**Well I won't stop you, I'm an author's note, not a cop-**

**KEY-Cas**

**Whhhaaaaatttt- Key**

**Stop annoying them and get on with it!-Cas**

**Stop yelling at me- Key *whimpering***

Chapter 4

_Introductions are in order_

Spirit downed another glass of whisky. He was all alone in his house, his daughter ran away. He was forced to murder his wife. The red head couldn't take his life anymore, he just wanted to end it. But he wasn't allowed that either. If he did they would kill his daughter too. Not that they weren't already planning to anyway. What was even worse they wanted him to do it. Him. The girl's father! He already betrayed her countless times by cheating on his wife that he murdered. He wouldn't be able to sink much lower than that. But the Kishin organization decided to make him suffer a little more. He didn't even know why they wanted her dead. Maka never did anything to anyone to offend them. She was a good quiet little girl who was probably getting into some man's car to feed herself tonight. Spirit immediately knew that was wrong. He knew his little girl wouldn't do such a thing. He was pretty sure that Maka was repulsed by the idea of sex.

"Oh my, this place is truly a mess" A woman's gasped. Spirit immediately discarded the glass and went for the bottle of whisky. "It certainly needs a woman's touch" She said as he placed the bottle to his lips.

"Medusa what do you want?" He growled and took a swig. The red head was in a depressive drunk state. Not that being sober would be any different actually it would probably be much worse. The blonde woman immediately dropped the sweet act and lightly kicked him in the stomach.

"Making sure you haven't wasted yourself yet. You can save it for later right now you have to be out there on the streets" She made it sound like he was a prostitute.

"What's the point of all this! Killing my wife and now my daughter do you just want to drive me to kill myself?" Spirit wailed out and sloshed his drink around. Medusa rubbed her temples, cursing Asura under her breath for making her come here.

"We aren't killing you daughter Spirit," He instantly perked up "We just need to bring her in and take some information that your wife refused to give us. We know for a fact Maka has it" Spirit swayed to his feet.

"What information and how do you know my wife didn't give it to me?" He grumbled.

"Ex wife, and we know because we have those facts now come on. The brat is probably begging to come home from being on the streets. But if she joined Shibusen...well then I can't guarantee her life"

_X

Maka stared at the mirror. Her face had healed up and she could tell it was her. Light bruising was left on her face as well as tiny cuts that used to be long ones. Maka poked her right eye, the one that had been swollen for a period of time. It didn't hurt.

"Maka come on!" Black Star called out. Maka instantly ripped herself from the mirror and grabbed her pack.

Her new life was waiting for her...

Spirit looked through alleys and back street for his daughter. Unable to walk in a straight line from the amount of alcohol in his system. He truly wished he had Kami at his side again. Putting up with his foolishness and antics. God he missed the way her ash blonde hair cascaded his face whenever she was lying on top of him. Kissing his nose with a girlish giggle like they were two teenagers. Her beautiful emerald eyes sparkling when he stared into them. The most beautiful precious gems.

The worst thing about murdering her.

Not the fact he could never see those gems or feel the tickle of her hair. Nor her ceased existence because of him

No

It was because those gorgeous emerald eyes shone and sparkled at him

When his hands were around her neck...

She knew it was coming, she knew everything. Kami could've grabbed Maka and run out of Death City but she didn't. She chose to stay with her whore of a husband. Live out her days with him knowing they were numbered. He could never forget the sweet smile she wore that day when Maka left school. How she seduced him into going up to their room and make love for long hours. Of course she fought back when time arrived for him to do the act. It was instinct. But she was so half hearted about it.

Spirit didn't even have the drive to look at woman anymore

He only felt disgusted at himself for being unfaithful to his wife. His beautiful wife who bared his beautiful daughter. Her image passing to the child.

Except her chest

Maka didn't have the great rack that Kami had.

In fact his daughter was barely in the B cups last time he heard

Yep

Flat as a board

Spirit made his way into the main streets. Looking for a head of Ash blonde hair in pig tails. The way his daughter always wore them. When she wasn't in the library, book stores or her favorite little coffee shop Spirit was stumped. He even checked the hospital to see if she had ever checked in.

But no luck was found there either. It was like she was completely off the radar. Ceased to exist in sea of people. Gone forever like his wife.

Medusa placed a hand on his shoulder. Her golden eyes unable to find the girl either.

"Spirit, come on. We still have to check sectors 3 and 7. She is bound to be in one of them." Medusa pulled his shoulder back signalling to follow him. He did. His sobriety slowly coming back. He pulled a flask from his jacket and gulped it back. The vodka burned down his throat. He needed to be drunk to live with himself

Maka was at the metal door that turned her away a month and a half ago. The same hinges and eye slot as before.

Black Star banged loudly at the door and stepped back. The small slot snapped open and the same aqua blue eyes scowled at Maka like before. Maka had a feeling the woman remembered her from before.

"What did I tell you before little girl? Go home this isn't a place for you" The woman scowled. Black Star slammed his hand beside the slot scaring the woman.

"Neither are the streets. Especially when this little girl had to rob convenient stores and get shot. Now Nygus babe, this girl is a long time friend of mine and is definitely useful" The tone he used was foreign to Maka. She could tell if he was sweet talking her or threatening her.

"Fine then. But it ain't my fault if she gets killed" The slot slide shut and a few clinks and clunks the door creaked open. The three stepped in and were blasted with warm air from a vent above. Maka took in the woman named Nygus. She was mostly covered in bandage wrappings. The only skin Maka could see was the bridge of her nose and around hers along with her bare mid drift. Her dark hair was in dread locks and she wore puffy camo pants. "And Black Star, don't hit on a woman who is twice you age!" She teased. Black star waved her off and led Maka down a narrow cement hall. Several ceiling lamps hung above them and collected dust. Another door the color of a rusted brown was at the end and a keypad and card slot stationed beside it. Black Star took his out and swiped it, quickly punching in a code before a loud buzz rung through the air and the door jolted open slightly. He grinned and opened it wider for the two girls. The stepped through and Maka heard a small gasp from Tsubaki along with a snick from Black Star. Maka took in the room before her. It was large and mostly grey. The middle of the room was clear and the walls had tables with food on the right side and weapons on the left. A large board with papers covering it covered the entire back wall. Some had red stamps stay completed while others had a black ribbon pinned to it. In front was a desk with three people hunched over it. One was a man about her age with pitch black hair and three ebony strips on the right side. The other two Maka immediately recognized. Professor Stein and Miss. Marie. Ex Kishin special ops. Maka knew them personally from her parents. Her mother was great friends with them along with her father. The warm feeling of hope spread through her.

"Professor Stein! Miss Marie!" Maka shouted. The three looked up and Marie smiled her 100 watt smile. Gracefully moving her way around the desk and quickly ran up to Maka, meeting her halfway. Stein chuckled and followed her. Marie wrapped her arms around Maka and pulled her to long and tight embrace.

"Oh Maka I missed you so much! I thought I would never see you again" Maka returned the tight embrace. Marie pulled back and examined her face, her thumb trailed over the bruise on her right eye and the scratch on her cheek "Ohh, what happened to you sweetie?" She pawed her over.

"Yeah Maka why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" Stein broke in. Giving her a hard look.

"I ran away...Mama is gone now...thanks to Papa" Maka mumbled. The two caught on and Marie pulled her into a tight embrace.

Along with Stein

Who didn't exactly enjoy it because he couldn't breathe

"Marie...let...me...go!" He gasped. Marie instantly released the poor doctor. He straightened himself up and glanced over at Black star and Tsubaki. They confirmed with a nod and Stein looked away briefly. The third man at the desk strode towards them, golden eyes glinting with fascination

"And who might this be?" He asked. His voice was in baritones and inquisitiveness. The two adults pulled away to reveal Maka.

"My name is Maka, I came to ask if I can join"

"We've know her since she was born Kid. I can assure you she is trust worthy. Despite her father" Stein sighed. Like he gained a headache from the news. Kid's eyes flickered to him then back to Maka, a slight smile curved on his pale lips.

"A recommendation from you Stein? That's quite rare. I put my trust in you two to an enormous degree. I think I don't have a choice to deny your services. I can't kick you out on the streets again," He took her face in his hand "I'd say you already had enough experience from there" Kid wore a bright smile. The calculating coldness was gone and replaced by a genuine acceptance.

"What if she's a spy for that old man of hers?" A voice echoed out into the room. Maka's eyes widened at the sight. Another man her age walked in, but this she recognized him. The white spike hair and flickering red eyes. The guy who saved her from the cold by giving her his jacket. His jacket! Maka remembered she didn't wear it today. Wait a minute what did he just say?

"Come on Soul! You really think a girl would spend a month and a half on the streets just to infiltrate Shibusen? Be reasonable!" Liz back handed the albino after walking out of the same doorway. Patty followed after her giggling and clinging to her arm. Soul grumbled and glared at Maka.

"Well shouldn't she at least be tested? In battle I mean. To see if she can hold her own against an enemy." He narrowed his eyes at her. Maka looked at her shoes as Black Star appeared beside her.

"Fine then, her opponent shall me! The great Black Star! YAHOO" He shouted enthusiastically. In a swift Movement Maka slammed a text book into his head, reducing the blue haired fighter to heap on the ground.

"Maka-chop" Maka growled. Stein laughed at the dent in his skull.

"Ah I remember that. I missed seeing that happen. Memories" Marie sighed and Kid looked at her astonished. She waved him off and regained her serious composure. Marie stepped forward and cleared her throat "Soul since you are obviously challenging her. You can be little Maka's opponent. Now Maka there is spread of weapons on these tables here. I suggest you pick one. I don't think Soul would be able to take a Maka chop. He is as delicate as a flower" She giggled. Soul growled out a few curse words as Maka made her way to the table. A lot of blades and guns. Maka didn't feel comfortable with either but then it caught her eye. A silver staff lying on the table untouched and unclaimed by anyone. Maka picked it up and eyed it carefully before deciding to use it. Everyone but Soul and Maka cleared from the center of the room.

Soul glared at her, not realizing it was the girl he helped out. The one he remembered had a swollen face and multiple long cuts. A layer of dirty on her skin and in her matted hair. Maka was different, she was clean and healed. Well mostly. Her shoulder was still shouting at her for moving so much. Stein raised his hand and pushed up his glasses.

"Alright this is **not** a match to the death. Just a simple test so no fatality moves," His eyes flickered to Soul then Maka's book "No blood better be shed or I will personally intervene. The person who pleads for mercy first is the loser and the other the victor. Clear? Alright you may begin" Stein dropped his hand.

Soul charged forward and squeezed a fist. Her first thought was that he would punch her but much to her surprise. A red and black curved blade snapped out from his arm. His other did the same, stunning Maka until he almost had her. She swiftly side stepped and swung the pole at his stomach. He surprisingly leaped over it and swung his arm at her. Maka blocked with the staff and pushed him back. Immediately pain stabbed at her shoulder. She gritted her teeth and side stepped again and moved a few feet back. Maka could feel her blood soaking the plasters she put on the wound.

She wasn't going to last long like this

Maka quickly formulated a plan. If she could just manage to bring down the staff on his head she would be alright. Maka ducked from a blade and unfortunately was met with Soul's knee. Knocking her back causing her to skid across the room. Maka coughed a few times before getting back to her feet. This time she charged and just before Soul could draw his blade to protect himself Maka slammed the end into the ground and pole vaulted over him. She landed and her feet and swung the staff back around and slammed into his butt. Soul jolted forward, a furious look on his face as Black Star laughed.

"Soul just got his ass slapped!" He cackled

"Shut up!" He shouted. Maka took the chance while he was off guard to swing it down, hoping it would hit his head. Soul quickly side stepped and brought his leg up. Another blade popped out from the back of his leg as he brought it down on her. Maka swiftly brought the staff to guard. Her back on the ground she still guarded. Blood seeped through her hoodie and started to pool on the ground. Maka hissed and brought her leg up. Kicking Soul off.

Right in the crotch.

He kneeled over as she rolled to a crouching position clutching her shoulder. Breathing heavily. She stood when he did, her grip tight on the staff. Maka took a deep breath and twirled the silver pole in front of her. To everyone's surprise, a black and grey curved blade sprung out.

"So that's what it does" Stein said amused. Soul looked a little more wary now that there was a blade. Maka briefly recalled a show where the protagonist wielded a giant scythe. Maka charged forward and tilted the blade to ground. Launching herself in the air again, a foot aimed at Soul. He quickly retracted the blades and grabbed her thigh. Misjudging her force and speed and Soul tumbled backwards with Maka on top of him. His arms were pinned by her knees and the end of the staff at his throat. The end with the blade above her. Maka felt a prick to her back and already knew it was another hidden blade to her back.

Soul had her, she wouldn't be able to get out of it. He saw tiny tears prick her eyes and grinned in victory. That was until something hit his check. Something warm and wet...

And red...

Blood trailed from her hand down the staff. Her jaw was clenched and immediately her eyes snapped shut. Soul retracted the blade and removed himself from under her. Maka dropped the scythe and clutched her shoulder.

"Soul!" Stein had a warning tone. Soul held up his hands in defense.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do this!" He barked. Soul felt slightly responsible though and possibly...No! He did not feel pity for her. Not at all, she was a spy and he knew it.

Soul was going to prove it

**Well there is chapter four.**

**I think I have a cold, my head is pounding and my nose is stuffed. BLEH**

**Leave a review please**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	5. Chapter 5

**Criminal Society 5**

**Wow I can't believe I got this far I'm so happy!**

**Well today you get to see Soul suspicioso on Maka and getting Jealous when she is with Kid and totally refuses that he is jellin'! *Looks around* Good Cas isn't here...I do not ship MakaxKid...in fact I hate the pairing. I really do, It just pisses me off how big it got. No offense to the people who like the pairing but I just don't like it. I support Soma and KidLi 3**

**Now to time to get on with the**

**KEY-Cas**

**Whaaa-How!-Key**

**YOU LOCKED ME IN THE EFFIN CLOSET?!-Cas**

**WHHHAAAAA SOMEBODY HELP ME- Key**

Chapter 5

Mixing an Emotional Batter

"Are you sure? You could stay a little longer if you want" Tsubaki strummed against her thigh. The new of Maka finding a place of her own so soon was a little saddening to her. She had grown attached to the pigtailed maiden and was quite fond of her recipes as well. Maka smiled, a little warmth in her eyes had grown there since her time with them.

"I'm sure Tsubaki, I can't bum off you guys forever"

"You could, I wouldn't mind..." Tsubaki bit her lip. Maka laughed and opened her arms for Tsubaki to give her a hug. The raven haired girl timidly fell into them and gave her a tight squeeze. Maka pulled back and swung her backpack over her shoulder

"I'll be okay Tsubaki. Trust me" Maka was suddenly hit full force by a speeding blue mass wailing her name.

"Maka how dare you leave without saying good bye to the great Black Star!" He had her in a bone crushingly tight embrace. Maka couldn't breathe and started to turn blue. Tsubaki tugged at his arm until he let go, releasing the gasping for air Maka. She straightened her clothes out and gave Black Star a good slap on the back before heading out of building.

Soul waiting patiently against the wall. A cigarette in his mouth and a foot propped up as he waiting for the newest member of Shibusen to come out. There was no way she wasn't a spy for arachnophobia. He didn't believe a single word of it.

A lazy red eye followed a set of twin tails out of the building and down the street. Soul hoisted himself from the wall and trailed her from a distance. Keeping a careful length between them.

Maka crossed the street, scurrying across to avoid any cars. Soul narrowed his eyes. Had she already caught on to him? Did she know he was following her? Soul tugged the grey beanie on his head down a little more covering his snowy hair. He watched as she entered a coffee shop, staring through the window at her. He quickly pulled out a cigarette when she ordered something. He leaned against the wall and that's when he saw it.

Well more of her

Someone you just don't want to run into regardless of Shibusen or Arachnophobia

The top witch in combat in the enemy's ranks

Medusa

And he was staring right at her. She was with who he believed to be Maka's father. Spirit or code name, Death scythe. He flicked his fingers nervously as he observed the two adults. A ruby eye noticed Maka gapping in horror as he saw the same thing he did. But she was smarter. Maka pulled a hood over her head and blended into the crowd and quickly made her way down the street. Soul followed behind her at a distance but he was tempted to out run her. A thought flickered through his head of why Maka was running but he ignored it. He was ready to trigger that snap blade on his right arm. The folded blade was against his arm and the button trigger had been placed on his palm. He looked back at the two

Medusa saw him or more of the Shibusen emblem on his sleeve

**SHIT!**

Medusa immediately sprung into action. The tattooed snakes on her arms danced to life and slid off her skin. A large snake hissed and lurched towards him. Soul felt his sneakers slap the asphalt repeatedly and launched himself over the stone side. On instinct he squeezed the activation button and a red and black blade snapped out to attention. He dug it into the side of the concrete wall he was falling beside. It slowed him to a stop. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his free hand and looked up. Medusa and Spirit glared at him from at least twenty feet above. Then to his dismay

Medusa grinned

Reaching as far as the deadly witch could with her arm. She laid her finger flat against the rough wall and chanted something he couldn't hear. The second snake tattoo on her arm crawled off her skin and slithered onto the wall. Soul's eyes almost popped out his head. Immediately Soul released the button on his palm and dropped as the snake bashed the spot where he had been. He used the blade to slow him again but failed to stop as he crashed into a tree. Various branches broke against him and he fell out of the foliage with a thud effectively scaring the shit out a small family. Soul cursed as he stood rubbing his shoulder. He looked up the see Medusa riding a vector arrow with Spirit in tow down the wall.

"Oh that is so fucking cheating" He growled and jumped the fence surrounding the yard he crashed into. He ran full speed down the cobble stone streets and gave a glance back. Just into to see several vector arrows shooting towards him. Squeezing the trigger, twin curved blades popped out and sliced the physical magic. Then the worst of his fears came to life. Spirit pulled out a gun. With a sharp glare he pulled the trigger and a bullet whizzed by his head. "Is he drunk?" Soul stopped. The streets had cleared at controlled explosion of a bullet being fired. Soul narrowly avoided a sneaky vector arrow that shot up from the ground. He groaned as he felt pain in his side and the sensation of a warm liquid trickling down his body. He was as good as dead battling these two. As Spirit aimed again Soul could tell that he actually was drunk. The swayed to steps and grunts while trying to focus his eyes.

A sharp shooter trying to focus his eyes at this close of range. He was definitely drunk. Before the trigger could be pulled something smacked right into Spirit and kicked him over. It then whizzed by Medusa when trying to sweep the feet out from under her. The witch leapt up to avoid the attack landed back on her feet. Her legs bending to a crouched position. Soul immediately recognized the person who just distracted the two.

The one who he had been following.

Maka had come to his rescue.

To probably both of their disgust. No wait three including Medusa. Spirit yelled a string of incoherent words including Maka's name and 'My little angel'. Despite the fact she just smacked him with a pole. Maka groaned first before glaring at her father.

"Now is a good time to say something that will catch him off guard so we can run. Medusa will have to deal with him being a blubbering mess as usual" Maka hissed at Soul. He motioned her to reduce the staff to the size of a small baton and retracted his blades.

"Oi Death Scythe!" Soul shouted. The older man looked up and nearly blew a fuse to see a boy so close to his daughter.

"What the hell do you want Eater?" Maka was a little surprised to learn that her father knew of Soul. Probably battled before. Maka's thought process was derailed when Soul pulled her to his side. A hand low on her hip as he grinned. A slight tug signalled her to get ready to run.

"I'm fucking your daughter!" Immediately Spirit blew up into a frenzy and clawed at Medusa. Shouting demands to know why he wasn't informed of this 'Scumbag asshole taking his daughters precious innocence' The snake witch grappled with him yelling to get his head back in the game. It really didn't help that Spirit was shit faced and distraught. Maka felt her wrist being pulled and her body along with it.

He kept a firm grip on her wrist as he went down two steps at a time and whipped around a corner and ducked into an alley. Maka panted and sunk to her knees. Her bag had weighed her down but it wasn't like she could drop it.

It was her home.

Something she purposely neglected to tell Tsubaki and Black Star.

It was especially full thanks to the leather jacket that folding in it. Maka's eyes snapped open at the thought of it. Soul eyed her carefully before sitting across from her. Watching as she rooted through her bag for something. If she was a spy it wasn't for Arachnophobia. Maybe a third party from outside the city but definitely not for Arachnophobia. No daughter just smacks a metal pole containing a long sharp blade into their father's head unless they hate them. Maka pulled out a black jacket and handed it to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for helping me awhile ago. You put this around my shoulders when I was going to freeze to death in an alley way," Soul's eyes widened as he remember the generous act he did. Now that he thought about it. Maka looked a lot like her, bruises in the same places and small scars that used to be bigger ones. "Sorry for the bullet hole in it, I kinda got shot" His thumb ran over the hole in question. He looked up to the giant grin on her face. Soul felt his heart pound at the sight of the girl he literally didn't trust with his least favorite pen an hour ago.

In his entire glorious creative mind he came up with this.

"Your welcome" He muttered. His tongue felt like cotton. Maka giggled. She fucking giggled.

Soul was gonna die.

'_Oh no_

_Oh no no no no no! I can't be...I just met her! No fucking way!' _He cursed himself for this weakness. It must've been because she saved him. Yeah that was it.

He was just grateful to her

He didn't trust her

She had to be a spy

She was deceitful

Dangerous

And seriously cute!

'_I'm going to kill the writing of this stupid AU fanfiction'_

Wait what?

Maka waved a hand in front of his face and lacked a response. So she flicked his nose to get his attention. He snapped back the reality before him. The pigtailed girl before him was curious and confused by him. Soul silently thanked that she wasn't going to get to know him better. It wasn't possible because he specifically applied to be a solo artist in this line of work. He didn't do so well with partners.

A door opened beside Maka when they both swore that there was no trace of one being there before. Kid stepped out and offered a hand to Maka. She took it and offered one to him. Soul waved it off and stood up by himself.

"I just saw through surveillance that you two had a rough time. Maka are you alright? It must've been hard to sneak attack two elites heads and face your father." He offered a warm smile to her. For some reason Soul felt like finding the two adults again and vent his frustrations on them. Frustrations he didn't even know what they were. "Both of you should come in at once. Especially you Soul. We need to tend to your wound." He pointed to the bleeding at the albino's side. Soul lifted an arm in surprise and stared at it.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about it" Soul mumbled and pasted Maka who was slacked jawed like Kid. Both could see it was a serious wound if not attended. There had to be some pain at least but he looked so surprised. Maka trailed after Soul intrigued by him.

She felt like she was pulled to him. Such a weird sensation. Maka knew didn't know what to think of it.

He was pulling her in.

A hand clamped on her shoulder and Kid's face came into view. His whispers tickled her ear.

"How does one simply forget getting stabbed in the side?" He joked. Maka giggled with him. She could've sworn she saw Soul tense a little but it could've just been his wound aching. "I mean seriously I would be complaining like a little baby the whole time. Is he on drugs or something?" Kid snickered. Maka tried to hold back her giggling. Loud snickers came from her mouth and she tried to cover her mouth. Maka walked beside Kid and watched Soul's walking. He didn't seem like he was in pain. But he would tense at random times.

"Whatever he is on I want in on it. Because seriously he is all like 'Pft just a poke' Look at him" Maka giggled next to Kid. Kid chuckled nudged her side.

"Oi Kid, since you know these tunnels better than me, you should probably lead the way" Soul turned to him. Kid nodded and past him and took the lead leaving Maka with Soul. Maka poked his side and Soul hissed "Ow! Why would you do that?" He growled at her.

"Pay back for when you opened my shoulder wound" She grinned. Soul smirked and poked her tender shoulder. Maka suppressed a yelp and glared at him. Soul whistled and tried to look innocent.

"Oh yeah, you also gotta pay for a new jacket since you damaged this one" He snickered. Maka stopped and gawked at him. Soul stuck his tongue out her before grinning. Showing off all of his shark like teeth. Maka caught up and kicked his leg playfully. Soul actually felt like laughing but instead he held it in and smirked. Kid took Maka's arm and pulled her away from Soul.

"Soul the entrance to the infirmary is just down there. I need to have Maka write out a report on what happened. Tend to that wound if you would" Soul watched as Kid took her down a hall, away from him. He felt his fists clench and both blades snapped out from his arms. Soul shook his head and eased his fists to neutral hands and the blades folded back under the hidden slit He needed to calm himself and take care of the wound. He must have been hyped up on adrenaline before because he could now feel the pulsing of pain and heat at his side. He groaned and urged his legs forward down the dark hallways. His shoes shuffled along the smooth grey stone while a grin stretched onto his face.

_"Time to see the doctor"_

**Well how was it?**

**Sorry for not updating for awhile, I've been terribly sick so my head couldn't think straight let alone get a plotline into my head. To be honest I sort finished this a couple days ago but some drama kind of got in the way. Life of 16 year old you know all that jazz. Sorry for any mistakes and such but I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear your feedback but please be considerate of my feeling. I'm still a little emotion bombed from the drama I just lost a friend I've known for four years. But please give me your honesty.**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	6. Chapter 6

**Criminal Society 6**

**Well unfortunately my computer charger cord died and my battery power for this thing is equally shitty. So as fair warning updates will be slower until I find a replacement **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 6

_Unexpected_

Soul stared off into space as Stein applied the cleanser to the wound. Preparing to sew in the sutra's through Soul's tan skin. Mending the torn tissue to heal faster.

Soul didn't care, he had been through worse pain.

Impulsively he flexed his left hand. Stein traced an olive eye to the movement, a grey line twitched upwards at the white haired teen. Soul didn't notice the silent question as he was caught up in a day dream of some sort.

Memories of an old broken life

And the punishment of going against his father's words. His mothers glistening eyes on the brink of tears and his older brothers hesitation. A pang of phantom pain hit his shoulder but he didn't flinch. They came at points and left. This one wasn't anything special, it was barely there. His brother's hesitation popped back into mind

_Maybe if he didn't hesitate it wouldn't have happened_

Stein grunted to try and catch his attention. Soul again purposely ignored him, trying to give off the appearance of boredom.

To prove it he yawned in boredom. Stein frowned and jabbed the needle through his skin. Soul underestimated the pain and Stein underestimated the seriousness of his wound.

Soul clenched his teeth as his muscles ceased around the wound, gripping the needle from Stein. The sharp silver metal tucked into a pocket of his exposed muscle.

"Uh oh" Stein's face remained neutral

"What?" Soul growled

"I lost the needle" Soul looked at him to see if he was joking. He wasn't.

"Shit, you guys don't have any morphine do you?" Stein shook his head. Soul sighed and immediately felt the needle. He pointed the spot where he felt the prick and stabbing. "Get it over with" He growled and clenched his teeth. Stein nodded and delicately pulled the muscles apart and search for the stitching instrument. Once he felt it and tugged it closer, ripping little cuts into the muscle. Soul let a scream as several nerve endings were torn from the width of Stein's fingers pinching for the needle.

"Bare with it, I got it now. Although it seems I have misjudged this wound. We will have to put you into surgery. Awake" Soul saw the seriousness in the stitched man's face. He ran a hand through his snowy locks. Effectively smearing his blood through it.

"Fine, let's get this shit done with"

Maka and Kid were filling out forms and reports when a chorus of screams rung through the underground hallways. The one from before wasn't as long and loud. Maka looked to Kid who didn't have an idea of what was going on. But she could recognize the low baritone that had been Soul's voice. Maka bit her lip as he screamed out in pain, some wordless and others in a chorus of profanities. The pen in her hand trembled, worse case scenarios played through her head.

"What the hell is going on in there? Soul has had stitching before and never screamed like this. Even without morphine..." Kid narrowed his eyes at the door. A different version on concern.

"Wait a minute, you don't have morphine?" Maka asked astounded at the news. Kid shook his head.

"Our dealing shipment is late because arachnophobia is intercepting them so we are trying to find other means to get them in. Ammunition, weapons, fuel, medical supplies and such are on hold because we can't the trucks through the gate ways. At this rate we would have to quadruple our amount to compensate for the month late delay." Kid tapped the desk. Clearly irritated with the situation, his friends and co workers had to go through more pain just for the injuries to heal. "What the hell is Stein doing to Soul?" He snapped.

"Performing surgery" Liz informed as she walked through the door. Both Maka and Kid's faces paled. Going through surgery while awake with a severe wound.

The pain would be unbearable for them.

Kid knew he would be sobbing and pleaded for him to end his life. Way past screaming.

And judging by the screams Soul was holding back his voice. Maka stood up, fists clenched.

"Get your truck to the gate at 3 AM" She stated before walking out the door.

'_What the hell was I thinking?' _Maka questioned her judgment for her actions. She hadn't even been in Shibusen for a week and already she was planning to take the gate to let the trucks through. By herself. '_I must be a special kind of stupid'_ The haunting screams of Soul echoed in her mind again. She questioned why she was even doing this for him. She repaid her debt by saving from that snake witch and her father. The silver staff was the size of a baton in her hand. Maka studied it for a long amount of time. Trying to figure out how it worked. The blade in concealed was a large size and curved. It could also shrink down to a carrying size. On the hilt a small engraving had been etched in "**Eibon weapon number 9**" Maka couldn't find anything on Eibon. Two lit up orbs pierced the Deserts darkness and a motor ripped through the silence. Maka gritted her teeth and made her way on top of the wall the surrounded Death City. Twin watch towers were mounted by the gate, people inside to give the cue to open the gate. She watched two people leave their towers leaving only one in the far side.

Using the shadows to her advantage Maka made her way along the small bridge that connected them over the gate. Creeping along the stone walls she reached the steel door leading up the tower. Making sure her foot steps were silent as they could be. To her dismay it was locked. Maka cursed under her breath and stared at the keypad beside the door. She thought of ways her assassin friend would get through the door.

Maka bashed the keypad repeatedly until the door opened.

"Thank you Black Star" Maka muttered and quickly made her way up the spiralled stair case.

The guard in the tower hadn't noticed the noise as he kept looking down at the truck. Maka snuck up behind him, careful not to make a sound. Maka struck the man in the side of the head with the baton sized staff. Knocking him out cold and on the ground. Maka muttered an apology like she usually did when she committed a crime.

Looking down at the control panel she searched for the lever to open the gate. Maka noted the switch with two pieces of tape saying 'OPEN' and 'CLOSE' and blinked. She looked down at he man on the ground.

"Man you must be on huge idiot to label these" Maka flicked the switch. The gate started to lift off the ground. Alerting the two guards at the ground. Maka hurried down the steps and onto the bridge. In that time the two men had gotten from the ground to the bridge, blocking both paths of logical escape. Maka waved her arms at the truck to quickly head inside. It lurched forward as the men took a few steps towards her. Maka scowled and twirled the staff in front of her. The length extended and the blade swung out. Frightening the two men for a moment.

Until they drew their guns.

Maka swore under her breath and ducked as one shot at her. The bullet whizzed by her ear and nicked it. In the process it hit the man behind her. Taking him out. The other stared dumbfounded for a moment until Maka charged forward. Kicking his crotch instead of using her scythe. He groan and crumpled to ground moaning. Maka climbed on the railing of the bridge.

"Sorry about this" She shouted and jumped down as the truck drove under the bridge. With a loud thud she landed on metal roof, causing a dent. Her bad shoulder pulsed with pain from the rough landing. Maka felt herself slowly slipping off the truck and on instinct she swung the scythe down to keep a hold. Two cars sped towards the truck and bullets whizzed by her and bounced off the metal. A voice called from the cap of the truck to get in. Maka nodded and carefully got to her feet. Retracting the blade and shrinking it down to a baton size again. Maka crawled her way to the cab where an open window awaited her. Bullets passed by her shoulders and head, missing her by inches. Maka angled herself into the window and slipped into the vacant seat next to the driver.

It caught Maka's eye

The bald head with two straight black pillars on either side of his cranium. The goggled glasses and the honour student clothing choice.

"Ox?" Maka gasped. The driver turned his head and stared at her.

"Maka?" He mirrored her gasp. Another body climbed through the back window and shifted in the back. The truck swerved violently to a left.

"Ox exchange pleasantries later!" The voice ordered. Maka turned around to see a brown bushy pony tail.

"Huh? Harvard too?" He gave her a nod before picking up a large gun. It had a blue glow around the barrel with black plastic webbing and a cooling vent below it. Harvard angled himself out the window again. Maka watched as he pulled the trigger a sharp beam of electric light burst from the gun barrel. It took out one of the three cars chasing them. Causing the men inside to bail out just before it exploded. The truck swerved violently through the streets and Maka found herself half way out the window. She grasped the handles to steady herself.

"Yo Ox! You wanna relearn how to drive?!" Harvard cursed loudly.

"Sorry" The academic genius apologized just before he hit the curb of the side walk.

Ox screamed in panic as he gripped the steering wheel harder. Maka knocked her head against the window frame and hissed loudly before pulling herself back into her seat and found the seat belt. Harvard almost fell off the truck and his third shot missed. His hands scrambled for the edge and slipped inside panting heavily.

"Who the hell taught to drive?" Maka shouted. Ox blushed a bit and scratched his head.

"Black Star" He mumbled. Maka stared at him for a moment before sighing.

"That explains so much" Harvard search in the backseat for more weapons. She could hear the small metal bullets pelting the metal on the large cargo truck.

"Maka what kind of weapon do you use?" Harvard asked quickly.

"A scythe"

"Whoa seriously? That sound scary in your hands" Harvard joked. Maka chuckled a little bit "You ever used a gun before?" He quickly asked while holding out a few pistols. Maka nodded and took two as the truck made another sharp turn. The ash blonde girl unbuckled her seat belt. "You sure you know how?" Harvard put a hand on her shoulder.

"As much as it makes me wanna vomit to ask you this," Maka paused and frowned a little before a grin spread on her face. "Who is my father again?" Both men tensed a little before nodding. "Oi, make sure I don't fall out the window" Maka instructed. Harvard was about to ask what she meant until Maka swung her whole upper body out the window. Her foot hooked to the seats edge to keep her steady. The black leather jacket that Liz threw at her earlier flickered from the wind. Maka aimed the guns at the final car chasing them. Her finger twitched and fired at the wheels.

Both front wheels of the black car blew out and the front end pivoted out of control. She smiled and whispered an apology.

Maka pulled herself back inside the cab. She handled both guns back to Harvard as he stared in disbelief. He took one but left the other in her hand.

"You keep that one"

They had finally lost all following cars after a while and had found Shibusens unloading dock. Maka helped unload the supplies to get the job done quicker. They chatted about random things while they worked. Mainly about the fact the two boys joined Shibusen and attended school still. Maka didn't give away all the details but she told them she left because of her father and joined Shibusen.

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask. What the hell happened to your face?" Havard grinned. Maka looked at the man she used to have a crush on. She would be lying if she didn't feel a few small pangs as she talked to him. But for some reason, Maka felt like her affections had transferred to someone else. Maka touched the light bruise around her left eye.

"Oh I lived on the streets until Black Star found me, this was just from a brawl with a crazy trash lady" Maka shrugged.

"Wow Maka you've been through some shit" Harvard leaned against a stack of boxes. She shrugged again, letting them take it how they wanted.

"Not really, I've only been on the streets for a few months" Ox stared her curiously. Remaining silent and not interjecting.

"By the way…Isn't that Soul Eater's jacket?" Ox spoke up, changing the subject while still mauling over her words. Maka froze and looked down at the jacket. The jacket Liz had thrown at her before she left '_Dammit Liz you did this on purpose didn't you?' _Maka silently cursed. Harvard lifted his Cyclops glasses over his head to examine the clothing item in question.

"Holy shit it is! It's his favourite one too! You shacking up with Eater?" The energy gun user snickered. Maka didn't say anything but turned scarlet red. "Never figured you were his type. Usually he fucks girls with curvy bodies and long legs" He grinned. Maka some how felt offended, jealous and confused at the same time "But you gotta be someone special if he let you touch it let alone wear it" Harvard added.

"Harvard stop teasing the poor girl, we all know that Maka doesn't have sexual bone in her body or produces hormones for it. Her father probably disgusted her so much that her body is repulsed at the idea. Am I right Maka?" Ox offered an escape to the teasing.

"Well not exactly, I hate lecherous guys but I have had a few crushes on guys before. Nothing really serious. But no I am not….Shacking up with Soul Eater. Liz just threw this at me earlier" Both stared dumbfounded at Maka while she picked up a box "This is the medical supplies right? The one with Morphine and other sedatives, I'll take this to Stein right now" Maka disappeared through the door.

Maka followed the signs on the walls to the medical wing. She found the supply closet and nudged it open. Maka almost dropped the box at the sight of it. _The shelves were nearly bare. No medications what so ever._ A large plastic bin with the words '**Wraps and Gauzes'** was squiggled on in black marker. Every shelf was labeled but almost all were bare. Maka set down the large bin not realizing how heavy it actually was. She faintly heard Harvard setting two more boxes down behind her before bidding her a good night. Maka didn't reply, instead she opened the lid and took out the supplies. Finding all of their proper places. Sedatives on the lower shelf of the glass cabinet, pain medication on the middle shelf and cleaning alcohol and antidotes on the top. Maka refilled the plastic bin with Gauzes and wraps, organizing everything to fit. Eight new boxes of syringes were stacked on the metal rack to the far side of the room. Surgical tools and part to replace them were across from them and large box of stitching thread as placed in the metal barred rack in the center of the room. Maka was shocked to see even simple plasters and band aids were _gone_ and quickly replaced them.

It was still under stocked but Maka felt it was better than being empty. She quickly found a clean syringe and a small bottle of strong pain reliever and morphine and left he room. Closing the door behind her she went to find the recovery room. Which was simple because she could hear Soul groaning in pain. He was still awake from the surgery.

Stein was in the room, monitoring his patient when Maka entered. He looked up and caught the small clear bag containing everything Maka brought. He looked at her with questioning eyes. Maka nodded to Soul.

"For him, he needs it"

**Hiya again. I hope you liked this chapter because I can only work on them at school, thank god I have a USB. I just wanted to say this is not the scar that is on Soul's chest, this is at his side. I'm not really good with action scenes or surgical scene stuff! So I hope you liked this Bye bye!**

**Love**

**O.C**


	7. Chapter 7

**Criminal Society 7**

**So I'm using me school computers to write these chapters in my dead lines. Sorry if the chapter updates get wonked from now on but I hope you can understand my predicament **

**Get a job and buy a new cord –Cas**

**IT AIN'T THAT SIMPLE- Key**

Chapter 7

_Requested order_

Soul stared at the stack of papers in front of him.

Homework

All his subjects from the classes he has missed while in the hospital bed brought to him with loving warm care of Kim and Jacqueline.

_ "Oi blade for brains you got homework in everything! Even a few tests Stein wrote up" The fire technic dropped the stack of books and papers on his lap. Kim had caught his ball mid bounce from ground, cutting of his physical activity. _

_ "You can just ask me to help your process along" Kim offered. The __**healing witch**__ offered. Soul narrowed his eyes at her. The pink haired girl whistled innocently._

_ "Kim I know you charge fees for services and I kinda haven't been able to work while I'm stuck here" Soul grumbled. Kim rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips sighing._

_ "This one is serious, because you're out Shibusen is down one attack dog. Besides, I know it would rile up Ox if he heard I did it for free just for you" She grinned. Soul frowned a little at her._

_ "So you're torturing your boyfriend?" He asked calmly. Kim shrugged until she remembered something juicy._

_ "I also heard an interesting tid bit of information. Seems you and Maka-chan are hitting it up very nicely" Kim grinned. Soul stared dumbfounded at them, completely lost._

_ "Don't give use that look, Ox and Harvy said they saw her wearing your favorite jacket! The one you let no one touch. Still I never knew she was your type. You usually go for the playboy girls" Jacqueline pondered and tapped her chin innocently._

_ "What? No I'm not-"_

_ "Did think you were her type either, I always thought Maka would go for someone like Kid. Actually I thought she hated your type," Soul tensed a little "Anyway, Kim patch him up so we can go"_

Soul clicked his pen as if it would give the answers to all the math questions on the sheet. He hated math so much it was beyond the point you could laugh at it.

Soul personally wanted to dig up the person who invented it, bring them back to life, give them a puppy and have them fall in love with then shoot it in front of them. Then kill the person.

Seriously, he hated math. But those weren't the questions that were buzzing around in his head. The rumors of him and that…that SPY! Being together like a couple. Not to mention how the heck she got a hold of his jacket again. The biggest one he didn't wanna admit was that he hated the idea of Kid having her instead of him. The spy girl was so weird, she pulled everyone in and lulled them with a hot tempered kindness. _If there is such a thing_. He was ready to give up on the sheets of evil when someone knocked. The girl he was just thinking about poked her head in the door.

"What are you doing here spy?" Soul growled coldly. Maka just brushed it off and entered the door causing his eyes to go wide

And blush!

Maka was wearing his jacket still, it was a little big for her seeing at was a men's size to begin with. The black leather was molded to her loosely as the open zipper jingled. Normally he would be furious that a girl touch his jacket let alone wear it but somehow with Maka it just look so…right on her. Wearing his clothes without a problem or fawning over them because he gave them to her. Maka was beyond strange to him.

"Stein said you might need some help with Math, I came to rescue you from the evil trigonometry fraction questions. Plus I wanted to see if you were feeling better" She smiled. Soul let his natural scowl come out, cold glaring eyes at a default. Maka wasn't fazed as she strode over to the side of his bed. Asking him how far he got and peered over his sheet. Soul had done three questions completely wrong and filled the sides of the page with doodles. Maka laughed a little "I do the same thing when I get stuck or if I'm bored and don't wanna ask for help." Maka took the pen out of hand and the calculator that was resting on his crotch. Normally girls would squeal and blush when looking in that area. '_Such a weird girl'_ Soul thought to himself.

"Okay now watch closely, I'm pretty good at making this easy, I taught Black Star how to do it once upon a time," Maka uncomfortably cranked over the metal bed railing. Soul scooted over, giving her plenty of space on the hospital bed.

"Get on, it'll be easier for you" Soul offered. Maka smiled and climbed onto the scratchy sheets.

"Okay now see this angle? It's adjacent to this. Now you wanna write your formula first so basically you can substitute the letters and numbers in the formula and make a correct equation that won't freak the fuck out of your calculator" Maka instructed. Soul followed her directions very closely as she did the first question for him. Soul tried out the second question but still got it wrong "No it's okay you just mixed these two up, you gotta cross multiply these two number from the fraction because you can't multiply X yet" Soul tried again and to his surprise he actually got it right. He tried out the third and fourth questions getting the same positive result and feedback from Maka. Eventually the two finished off math, jumped to science, history, chem, physics, bio, English and music history in which Maka was clueless.

As Soul finished up the assigned pages in the booklet for music history he heard soft snoring beside him and felt a small thunk on his shoulder.

Maka had passed out next to him in a bed. If any one of those gossiping bimbo's walked in they would have a field day.

Especially since Soul was now kissing her.

It was on impulse but it felt natural with her.

Soft plush lips up against his

He lost himself to her lips and pressed a little harder. It felt like everything was right with world when he was like this with her. Soul wanted to touch her a little more, wrap his arms around her frame and pull her closer. Keeping her away from other prying eyes. Immediately Soul pulled away from the sleeping girl.

"I can't believe I just did that, so uncool" soul groan quietly and ran a hand through his hair. "She's a spy, she's a spy, and she is a spy. Shit…" He felt Maka nuzzle up to him. Soul tensed and blushed before gazing down at her. A quick flicker to the meds beside him on the table. Of course he already heard it was her that recklessly took the gate. "A spy that went to the trouble to get medical supplies because I was screaming" He whispered and pulled the blanket over her. Leaving himself bare from the thin scratchy blanket. Knowing full well what would happen if they were seen under the same blanket. Soul kissed her forehead and slumped against her.

"Cool guys don't fall in love with spies"

Liz grinned as she snapped a picture on her cell phone. They really made a cute couple and the business with the jacket had sent the rumor mill running. Liz snapped her phone shut keeping the photo for herself. Watching as Soul's unconscious body pulled Maka closer to him, sheltering her from the rest of the world. Liz smiled sweetly, a plan to get them together forming in her head. As quietly as she could, Liz crept out the door then slammed it shut. Causing the two to jolt upwards. Soul still had his arms around Maka and she was pulled into his chest until he realized what he was doing.

Both jumped away from each other, both blushing to an enormous degree from the state they had woken up in. Maka lost her balance when she leaned back too far. She flailed her arms before falling off the edge of the bed. She yelped when she slid off the edge and landed on her back. She groaned and whimpered a little from the pain coming from her still injured shoulder.

"I knew landing like that on the truck was gonna come back and haunt me" Soul stared at her, dumbfounded once again by the girl. He remembered her shoulder and the bullet wound that had reopened when he challenged her. He assumed that she fell on her side when she groaned about the truck. Soul looked over the edge, crimson meeting shamrock. For a moment it felt like the world just stopped for both.

"You didn't try anything while I was sleeping did you?" Maka asked. Her eyes suddenly scowling at him when he offered a hand.

"Wha- NO-" Soul remember kissing her when answering "I-I didn't do anything, I put a blanket on you before falling asleep. That's all" Soul lied. Maka seemed to believe it while lying on the ground. Not exactly wanting to move yet.

"That's good, I don't usually sleep in the same bed as guys and you just seem like the type" Soul twitched an eyebrow.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" He growled. Cornell red eyes flickered like flame brick.

"Just means what it means. You are most likely the popular guy who al the girls chase after and have sex usually every week with a probably a different girl. You sway them by just cocking an eyebrow and a smirk and you think that you are the shit. So when you meet someone like me who hasn't even had her first kiss yet," Soul bit his tongue "You are stumped to why we don't wanna let you into our pants or throw ourselves at you. Sorry but you kinda seem like that" Maka was blunt about it. Soul glared down at her. Some of what she said was true but not all of it. Yes he was popular with girls, yes he did have sex with different girls but he wasn't like those kinds of guys.

Soul generally stepped away from that type of personality. Besides he didn't have sex every week. He would probably have ever STD on the planet if he did.

Maka remained on the ground, not making a move to get up as she watched Soul's face take in what she said. _'Perhaps I was wrong, on a closer look he looks like he really hates what I just said'_ Maka felt guilty. A rare thing for her to feel for a person of the opposite gender.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for I'm pretty sure-"

"You are most likely the type who spends her day reading and studying. Filling her head with facts and pushing out her imagination. I could tell when we got to Music history because you didn't have a clue how to approach the subject. Music is creative and original. A story that is told without words but you couldn't grasp that concept. You are the type who cut people off when they drop an emotional bomb anywhere near you. You don't know how to deal with it so you think its okay. You believe you're self sufficient and don't need your human like emotions. Analyze people and give them a type because you think just because you have facts that you automatically right. That's how you come off as" Soul watched her face contort into hurt, surprise, shell shock and finally, annoyance. He held his hand down again. "You gonna stay on the floor all day?" Maka took the hand and felt her body be pulled back onto the bed.

Before Maka could blink Soul had her on her back. Hovering closely over top of her. Maroon eyes pouring into her bottle green orbs.

"Well I bet I can break you walls and make you fall for me. But I won't fall for you. And when you do, you will admit that you are a spy for whoever the hell wants us dead"

"For the last freaking time. I AM NOT A SPY!" Maka shouted at him. Soul let her up and glared at her. She did the same.

Their faces were close without them even realizing it. Close enough that if one of them leaned forward by a little bit, they would be kissing.

"Oh wow, I didn't think you two would get together. I always thought our little Maka hated men," Steins voice interrupted them.

"We are not together!" Both said in sync. The doctor suppressed a smirk and a snarky comment.

"Regardless of that, Kid wants to see both of you. Maka if you would let Soul get changed into something other than pajama pants and put on a shirt and wait outside it would be great help." Stein motioned to the door.

"And give me back my jacket you little thief!" Soul added. Maka looked down at the jacket she was wearing currently. Maka shrugged it off and threw it at Soul's face before slamming the door. Stein looked at Soul for awhile.

"So why were you two on the bed?"

"Shut it"

Maka grumbled random insults under her breath as she waited out side the door. She could hear Soul and Stein conversing, especially when Stein ripped out the IV cord from Soul's arm. She involuntarily worried when Soul lost his balance and almost popped out his stitches. But before long Soul finally left and muttered at her to follow.

It was still too early for him to be out of bed. He was sweating and his frame wavered from walking down two hallways. Still Maka didn't offer to help.

She was still angry at him for saying those things. True she did it first but his really hurt for some reason. Maka wondered if what she said hurt as much as what he said.

When they finally reached Kid's office they saw Liz leaving. She gave them both a stare before a huge grin spread on her face. She waved and pasted them by in hall. Soul shrugged and opened the door and entered first, not bothering to keep it open for Maka.

Maka grumbled an insult as she brushed past him. Kid looked up from his messy desk. Soul raised an eyebrow at this, usually it was clean and symmetrical.

"Ah you two are finally here. I wanted you two here so I could give an order,"

"The order is?" Soul asked.

"You two, partners," Kid took a sip from a coffee cup "I heard that you two already have gotten close so it would be natural for you two to work together" Both teens looked shocked.

"We aren't-"

"Soul I assume you can go on a simple take down and questioning mission" Kid interrupted Maka. Soul stood straighter and nodded. "Good, I will make sure Marie has the file for you two love birds" So resumed his slouch and scowled at Kid. The comment obviously affected him more than Maka. It showed in his stance.

"Oi Kid we aren't like that. I don't know how the hell that started but I'm not seeing her like that. Why would I be? She is flat as a board, hot tempered and I am fucking sure she is spy for someone" Soul crossed his arms.

"Again with the spy stuff. Why are you hung up it?" Maka yelled at him. Soul yelled at her back and they started bickering back and forth. Kid watched the two with golden eyes. An onyx eyebrow rose upward while remembering what he and Liz had been talking about earlier. Before they-

_**(Listen Writer, if you finish that and I'll make sure you never get to finish the story-Kid)**_

(Why do all the characters hate me?)

Kid hid a smirk as he watched. The story Liz had told them just fit them so perfectly.

"_They were cuddling on the bed. Soul had Maka right in his arms and everything! Maka even nuzzled back into him. They were so cute that I had to take a picture! Check it out" Liz bent over and flipped open her phone. Kid had taken her phone while she adjusted her blouse to show her cleavage more._

"Oh so you two aren't together? I just thought with the jacket and the various rumors of you two indulging in sexual activities this morning-"

"What?!" Both shouted at the same time.

"I knew it you did do something to me when I was sleeping" Maka hit Soul's shoulder.

"I did not! Why would I even want to do that to a flat chested shorty like you? It was probably you molesting me while I was sleeping so innocently!" Soul barked back. Kid suppressed the urge to burst out laughing. They fought like an old married couple the way they went back and forth.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka slammed a thick hard covered book into the blade wielders head. The impact caused him to fall to the ground clutching the growing welt on his head.

"Where did you even get that from? You violent little book worm!" Soul shouted. Kid's attention left them and went to his messy desk. Immediately he started to fix it up, straightening everything and finding their proper place. During this task he even pulled out a tape measure to make sure everything was exactly 8mm, cm or inches apart.

"What is he doing?" Maka stopped and asked.

"He is making sure everything is neat, tidy and symmetrical. He has this OCD problem where everything has to be Symmetrical or it freaks him out." Soul explained.

"I do not have OCD! I just like things to be perfect. If they aren't it bothers me" Kid snapped his tape measure shut.

"Yes I believe that's OCD" Soul smirked.

"Regardless you two should collect the necessary information about the perp from Marie" Kid made a shooing motion with his hand. Soul and Maka started for the door before the albino stopped.

"Hey wait a minute, I have it mark on my work assignments sheet for Solo applicant. No partners. Why the hell am I getting partnered?" Soul pivoted around to face the ebony haired man.

"Well I found when you challenged Maka the way you two fought was relatively similar. Like a dance and always in constant motion like a flow of water. Plus you never marked for 'no partner' status. I found a loop hole" Kid smiled at Maka.

Directly at Maka.

"Whatever, come on shorty lets go see Marie the pulverizer" Soul grabbed Maka and led her out of the room.

Maka was standing by at the back of the building.

Soul's orders since he was more experienced he decided to call the shots for this mission. Maka grumbled under her breath about the stupidity of men and how she could've made up better strategy to apprehend the guy.

"Stupid idiot, he isn't even supposed to me moving around so much. Did I go through all that trouble for getting the supplies for nothing? What a jerk! He didn't even say thank you to me" Maka played with the staff in her hands. The blade was retracted for now unless she twirled it in a complete circle three times. Maka's fingers traced the engraving again. _**'Eibon tool 13#' **_"Who is Eibon?" Maka asked herself aloud.

The real question on her mind was how this person could make such a strange weapon. Calculate every important small detail that most would over look. Like how it would extend if you gripped it at a certain point or how the blade would swing out but always manage not to cut off your fingers. Stein had even wondered what the staff could do. Surprised when it worked for Maka when he was a master at any weapon you put in his hands.

The back door burst open causing Maka to snap out of her thoughts. A middle aged man with a brown coat and dirty pants panted. The blue beanie on his head was slightly off and sweat shone through his scratchy stubble. He was the man in the picture Marie had showed her. Ivan Romcoff. A Russian immigrant deep in debt with Shibusen.

Ivan paid no attention to Maka and looked around for an escape route. His feet moved for the alley that led to the streets. Maka immediately swept his legs out from under him, tripping him. Maka tackled him to the ground while he was off balance and pinned him down.

Soul burst through looking around for Ivan only to find him under Maka. Her knees digging into his back. Dartmouth green eyes stared back up at him. She was about to say something to him when Ivan pulled out a small knife. The Russian grazed her upped thigh making her jolt back. Once free the immigrant ran for the street Soul immediately chased after him. Shouting at Maka to keep her useless butt where she was and ran after him.

When Ivan reached the streets he tried to duck into another alley but Soul followed. The blade wielder grabbed the collar of his brown jacket and yanked him back before slamming his face into a wall. Ivan dropped to ground clutching his face and rolled onto his back. He groaned before he saw Soul's boot crashing down on his face.

"You do not! I repeat, DO NOT! Pull a knife on my partner!" Soul snarled and kicked the man's ribs. Effectively breaking one or two. Ivan groaned and begged for mercy fro the albino.

"Soul that's enough!" Maka shouted. Soul stopped mid stomp. He was surprised to actually see that she followed them. Did she hear what he said? That he was extremely angry at this man for wounding her. "We need him for questioning and he sort of needs to be alive for it" Soul grumbled before stepping away from him. Ivan timidly used the wall to get himself up. Clutching his ribs and scowled at Soul. He spat at Soul's face and muttered insults at him in Russian. Soul whipped around in rage ready to pummel the man again.

A grey and silver blade separated them. Giving Soul his handsome reflection like a mirror. Maka was at the end of the shaft glaring at him.

"Soul, I said that's enough" Maka scowled at him. He backed away from Ivan and wiped the spit off his cheek. Ivan rambled praised to Maka before she pinched a nerve on his shoulder, forcing him to pass out. "Find an entrance and I'll forget that ever happened" Maka instructed. Soul growled under his breath and looked around. He found a cellar door tucked in the corner hidden by stacks of cardboard. A pad lock with small skull carved into locked the two handles. Soul pulled out a key and inserted it. The lock clicked and fell to the ground.

"This way"

**Well my UBS is being a little shit now too**

**It's adding random alien files and I can't delete them -_-" **

**So annoying**

**Anyway the next few chapters are a time Arc for one of my favorite character that don't get enough screen time. LIZ!**

**We get to learn about her past**

**No it doesn't really include Patty very much**

**Just Liz's struggles on the street. Especially with her nickname given to her by some special people! I honestly got the idea from Black Butler! I should also mention that this story also has elements of Steam punk in it. Due to the fact I love Steam punk very much. Anyway Post a review of what you think Liz's life would have been like. Maybe one of you will get it. No she wasn't prostitute ….**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	8. Chapter 8

**Criminal Society 8**

**Yay I'm finally writing the eighth chapter Woo~**

**Things are getting awesome...by the way, somebody please make sure I don't read angst again. I just FEELSED everywhere like it was ridiculous**

**Liz TIME ARC CONTEST**

**Please submit submissions to my Deviant Art account Secret-Key The winner will be awarded a one of the time arcs I decided to cancel...Soul's time Arc Please enjoy**

Chapter 8

_London Bridge is falling down_

The news that Soul and Maka were working together as partners spread like wild fire. The more the gossip spread the more questions about their relationship were asked. To which both responded, usually yelling, _**'No we are not!'**_ and ran off. Eventually getting it through everyone's heads that they weren't dating, the members of Shibusen decided to have a little more fun with them.

They started a betting pool.

On _when_ they would start dating

Only Maka knew of this and decided to place a bet herself

**"When I'm dead!" **She had smirked.

Liz laughed with her sister as they continued to torment Maka on details. Still keeping the secret that she had saw them on the bed. If she was given the opportunity to play match maker you could bet your ass she was gonna take it.

The little photo on her phone was her trump card.

"Elizabeth Thompson please come to room 17, I repeat, Elizabeth Thompson please come to room 17" The PA buzzed her name. Liz looked up at it strangely. Room 17 was the phone room where all calls were handled. Liz never got calls and if she did you could bet they weren't friendly. Patty felt her sister's unease and linked their fingers together. Liz looked down on her younger half sisters face. The sparkling twin pools of aqua shone back up at her.

"Do you want me to go with you sis?" Patty asked. The ring of innocence in her voice had caught the back of Liz's throat. She swallowed the lump and shook her head. Maka stared at the two curiously, wonder what so unsettling about a phone call.

"No it's okay Pat's, you stay here and wring Maka for more details on her unrequited love for Soul"

"I do not love him!" Maka shouted as the elder gun expert stood up rom the table. Liz waved it off and Maka's attention returned to Patty, who was now staring at the table top with a gloomy aura hanging over her. Very uncharacteristic for the usually hyper active girl.

"Hey what's so strange with Liz getting a phone call?" Maka asked, trying to lift the mood.

"It's just...Big sis doesn't get calls for a really good reason. So if she has one...it isn't a good phone call"

Liz nervously strummed her fingers against her thigh. She tried to look confident as she stalked down the halls. Swaying her hips as she walked, brushing her hair behind her ear_. 'Since when did I let it get so long? I used to keep it short so it wouldn't get in the way'_ Liz grumbled to herself. The clean cream colored white dress sleeve was now a victim of her anxiety. She kept readjusting it then straightened her brown vest. The sound of her black heels clicked through the halls. She tried to focus on that sound instead of the sound of gun shots_. 'They aren't there, no one is actually shooting'_ she chanted inside her head. Trying to drown out the uncomfortable memories of her old life. Liz started to sweat, trying to calm herself. Reminding herself that they couldn't have found her. Liz no longer supplied those kind of services anymore and she wasn't gonna start again.

"Liz!" A voice called to her. She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed she was about to walk past the calling room. Kid was by the door waiting for her. Liz hoped he just staged it so they could have some alone time together. He shook his head and opened the door. Liz gulped down her fear once again and strode into the room. Fingers brushed by hers. Kid was reminding her that he was there.

Jacqueline was in the large black computer chair. Her head set was blinking as she handled all calls that the organization received.

"Line 6" She absent mindedly relayed as her hands shifted on a keyboard. Cancelling telemarketers and patched calls to various rooms.

Liz nodded and her hand picked up the black spiral cord phone. Pressing it to her ear, she tapped the _'line 6'_ button and cleared her throat.

"Hello, Thompson is speaking" She greeted stoically.

"_**Hello Elizabeth**_" A crackled voice breathed on the other end.

"Who is speaking?" Liz was growing more anxious by the second while on the phone. Kid grazed her fingers again, trying to subtly calm her nerves. It was working until a certain point.

"_**Thought it was your policy not to ask names Demon eye**_" Her stomach dropped. Her mouth was slightly ajar and dry, her skin paled and eyes widened. "_**I have a job for you, pays well too. You're the only one with the required skills to get the job done**_"

"M-my services are no longer available" Liz started to tremble violently. Kid gritted his teeth and clasped a hand around he wrist trying to bring her back. "The bidding fee is too high for you to accommodate with. Please try another listing" Liz continued almost robotically. This had now caught Jacqueline's attention.

"_**You sure about that? This job is very important and I need it done quickly and discreetly. My starting price is 30,000 Deathbucks and if it is completed before my stated timeline it will raised to 50,000 deathbucks**_" The man cackled. Liz felt her knees grow weak but she couldn't say anything more, not out of business context "_**You sure I'm out bidded?**_"

"Kid what's going on with her?" The fire tech rose from her chair. Liz was about to reply to the man that, yes he was indeed out bided but Kid ripped the phone away from her.

"Her services are off the market, try a different number" He snarled and slammed the phone down. Liz fell against him, all her energy was gone and nausea took her stomach "Liz are you...Jacqueline get the waste bin!" Liz covered her mouth until the trash can was in front of her and she hurled her stomach contents into. Kid held back her hair and steadied her before she fell. Liz coughed up the rest before sliding back and groaning.

"I'm taking her to the medical wing, give Patty a heads up so she doesn't worry" Kid gathered Liz in his arms.

"Kid what jus happened?" Jacqueline asked.

"Liz's past came to haunt her" He stated before walking out the door.

Liz felt like she was gone but her mind was for some reason still present. She was too tired to open her eyes but she knew who was carrying her. These arms held her so many times. These hands had caressed her back, played with her hair, held her own and touched every part of her, clothed or bare. Liz could feel Kid's heart beat in his chest. Liz groaned loudly, surprising herself that she could actually produce noise. Her throat burned from the stomach acid that had passed through earlier.

"Are you okay?" Kid asked as he hitched her up to get a better grip on her.

"You're carrying me,"

"Yes,"

"So obviously I feel like shit" Liz managed to move her body to be more comfortable in his arms.

"Still well enough to be a smart ass" He smiled. Liz could feel that he smiled; it was just in the air when he did. She felt the cold sting of air when they entered the medical wing. Kid exchanged words with Stein that she couldn't focus on. Liz hated whenever this happened to her. She felt weak and people strike at weakness.

Liz felt her back be gentle spread on the scratchy sheets of the hospital bed. Kid still had her hand but she couldn't tell who was holding on, Kid or _her_.

A small prick was jolted into her arm and her muscles tensed. Stein was injecting her with something again. Liz could never remember the name of it but it took away her nausea and pounding head, then after awhile her strength would come back.

Kid bent down over her and kissed her forehead. He was sweet for her, gentle but strict as well. He was too good for her. Someone like him shouldn't even look at a woman like her. She was just too stained and he was too pure. Kid made a move to leave but she grabbed the edge of his coat.

"Please don't leave me here...I hate this room, please don't leave" Liz begged. Kid's eyes widened and he looked towards Stein who just shrugged.

Kid once again gathered Liz up in his arms, clutching her tightly.

_"1700 Deathbucks for the woman," One gun shot "Another 1300 deathbucks for the eldest child" Another gun shot "2000 deathbucks for youngest child" Another gun shot "Leave the middle child alive" The child cried over his dead family. The cold look in her icy eyes passed over him as she left. That child wasn't a mark so he was not to be killed. They had tried to hid and defend themselves, but it was ultimately useless. She could see into the smallest cracks and curve her bullet to take out a hit._

_Given the name Demon eye for her inhuman accuracy_

_She walked out and left the wailing child behind. _

_Sitting in a pool of his family's mixed blood._

_The wails and cries didn't reach her mind, all she wanted was the money she was to be owed._

_That's all she cared for_

_After all..._

_The thing that she loved the most had been taken from her..._

Liz shot up from the bed.

She found herself on her feet and several steps away from the bed. Her hand behind her back to reached for a gun that wasn't there.

Liz calmed herself and remembered where she was. She sighed and ran her fingers through her parted bangs.

"Urh I hate my hair this long, I should get it cut" Liz grumbled.

"I like it, It makes you look very symmetrical and beautiful" A voice replied to her. Liz turned around to see Kid on the bed.

Her gun twirling in his fingers.

He had taken it off her person without her knowing.

_Again…_

Liz held out her hand for it and Kid gently placed it in her long fingers. "Will you be alright now?" He asked. His eyes examining her, analyzing every inch of her to check if she was lying in anyway. Liz nodded and sat back on her bed. Noticing they were actually in her room of the underground apartment complex.

"Sorry for being such a pain about this," Kid stood from the bed and slipped on his shoes that were at the side of it. "You probably have way too much work to do as usual and I just took up your time again. You should probably go so you can catch up I'll-" Kid placed his gentle pale lips on hers. It was sweet and gentle and probably just to shut her up.

"You're right I do have a lot of work to do," Liz grimaced a little "But it would all be such a mess because I'd be worrying about you too much" He placed another gentle kiss on her lips "I'll bring you some dinner at eight alright my love? Get some more rest and study a little bit" He instructed. Liz trailed him to her front door, a heavy blush rested on her cheeks.

"O-okay" She watched him leave

"Tsk! Damn brat cut me off from Demon eye before I even got the chance to hear her say yes!" The fat balding man shoved another piece of steak into his mouth. The thin silvery fork was almost consumed by his pudgy fingers. "This job is too important to put in someone else's hands! Oi dig deeper! Find her personal cell number or something. A home phone at the least. A few good words will change her mind and I know it"

"Yes " The young hacker named Joey complied. Not exactly keen on getting on his employers bad side. People weren't known for coming out alive after he got angry with them. Raffner had an iron grip on black market trades. He killed anyone who would stand to put him under. The Demon eye had been hired by him a few times, once to kill his cheating wife and the two children that gave birth to that weren't his. The second to kill the wife of snooping detective as a clear warning to shove off. The third was a special type of mission that Joey didn't even know of.

Maka and Patty were at Liz's door. Despite being so close the two sisters lived in different apartments. They were side by side but still different apartments.

Liz opened it slightly. The chain halted the door and Liz's face peered past it.

"Oh it's you guys, hold on a sec" Liz shut the door and slid the lock off and opened the door, letting them into her apartment. Maka took everything in, every little detail. It was very clean and organized. Something she didn't necessarily expect from the woman. She could barely keep her locker in the sparing room tidy so it was unusual that her whole apartment was this clean. The style though was something Maka expected entirely. The simple black plush couch and matching love seat with a small red wood coffee table in the center of it all. A few magazines were splayed on top of it along with two TV remotes. Pictures and paintings of famous fashions and a few flarish paintings of a woman in red Cha Cha dress and another of a couple getting into it. It was carpeted until the kitchen where it was white and black checkered tile.

"So what's up?" Liz asked drawing Maka's attention away from the details.

"The phone call...was it" A small nod confirmed Patty's fears

"Don't worry Pat's, I will never take a job like that again unless Kid or someone from Shibusen gives it to me" Liz stroked her trembling sisters head. Maka looked confused as she watched them. "You guys want some coffee or tea?" Liz offered her guests.

"Tea" Maka replied.

"Me too!" Patty brightened up immediately.

"Okay Pat's, go watch some TV" Liz cooed lovingly at her sister who nodded eagerly. Maka followed Liz into the small kitchen to help with the preparation of the warm beverage.

"So um...What was so bad about you getting a phone call?" Maka waited until Patty had sat on the couch with the Tv on. Liz gave a wary smile and sighed as the water heated in the small tea pot.

"Well you see Maka, I got a little red in my ledger..."

_Liz Thompson was something to be feared when she had a gun. And she always had a gun. _

_She had inhuman eyes that allowed her to shoot without a blink of hesitation. Like the mighty hawk after its prey in a display of skill. She never missed. At the sound of this people started to beg for her services. To kill for those who are too weak or don't wanna get their hands dirty and get paid for it. Liz only ever did for her small family. _

_A family that consisted of her and her sister._

_That was what drove her. Patty was her passion and she wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on her. Patty was good with a gun but she didn't have Liz's gift. Patty was more skilled in hand to hand combat. Her small body packed hidden muscles and threw off her opponents._

_Liz had just finished her latest job. _

_Taking out a woman and two kids, '__**Leave the middle child, that is my own flesh and blood'**__ Her employer had gave those instructions and she followed them. Liz was Brooklyn's worst fear if she lost control. The small shitty apartment her and her sister shared was just down the hall. Her younger half sister would be waiting for her with probably tacos. Patty said something about Tacos for supper...or was it lunch? Liz shrugged and went for her keys. It was their policy to always have the door locked; no matter if they were home, the door remained locked. _

_When Liz gripped the door knob_

_The door opened in an eerie creak. Liz felt fear shoot through her and opened it all the way._

_Bullet holes lines the walls, the couch was over turned and the entire apartment was torn up. Liz bolt into the mess, frantically flipping over the couch and running into every ransacked room. Her sister was gone and there was a small pool of blood in the kitchen corner. Liz wailed out, hot tear spilled down her cheeks. Patty was gone and there was nothing that she could about it. Her younger sister was gone. Her family was gone._

_Liz was gone_

"Oh my god...You thought Patty was dead?" Maka gasped. Liz nodded in confirmation.

"What I didn't know was that Kid had found her before she went to the apartment and some guys who wanted us dead shot up our apartment. She was perfectly fine and apparently saw the same thing as what I did and thought I went into hiding or some shit like that" Liz shrugged and dipped her tea bag into her cup. Liz showed Maka the various teas as her phone rang. Assuming it was Kid, Liz picked up.

"_**Hello Demon eye,**_" Liz broke out into sweat. Her finger was about to press the end button "_**Don't even think about ending the call! I do believe your little sisters room is 509 right? It'd be a shame if one night she came home and something was waiting for her.**_" Liz turned away from Maka. Making sure no one else could hear the conversation.

"What do you want?" Liz hissed "I already informed you I don't supply those kinda of services anymore!"

"_**Who is more important? Little Pit Patty? Or that spoiled OCD freak brat Death the Kid**_?" Raffner purred. His thick voice morphed it into a sickening rumble. Liz nearly dropped her phone. She could not do this. This wasn't happening to her. It had to be a sick nightmarish dream. "_**Well who is it gonna be?**_" Liz took a shaky breath and clenched the phone tighter in her hand.

"When do you need me?"

**xXx**

**GAHHH That took to long to right then it should have. I wanna pack so much into this but I also don't want people to lose interest in this story. I know it's sort of small right now but I'm sure this story will draw in a lot of fans hopefully. It's really hard to mix crime, steam punk, modern with small traces of angst, humor and lots of smut into this kind of story.**

**It has been recommended by Poison Scarlett that I may have to hire a Beta**

**I don't really know how a Beta thing works and I would feel weird to ask someone to proof read my dyslexic stupid writing and shitty grammar. I'm considering but I feel if I ask someone the story is no longer just my baby. **

**Anyway I hope you liked this chapter even if you don't ship KidxLiz, but just a reminder**

**This **_**is **_**a Soma **_**SMUT **_**story**

**Love**

**O.C Key **


	9. Chapter 9

**Criminal Society 9**

**Yay...Chapter nine**

**Please don't kill me people, please. I like to live despite my past attempts on suicide ...I'M ALL BETTER I SWEAR. I FOUND REASONS TO LIVE.**

**M-my loyal fans to my writing, despite how cheesy it is. I just thought you should know how much I value these reviews**

**Anyway**

**ENJOY CHAPTER NINE**

**Liz Time arc cover art, all submissions must be presented to my account on DA. My link is on my profile. First place will receive Soul's time arc and 3 DA points...Sorry it's the best I got**

Chapter 9

_Take this bullet and shove it in your skull_

Kid was swamped in paper work. The taking of the gate was still at the top of his pile. Even though he supported what Maka did and it also established a steady stream of supplies because of men he had now been able to station there. It was still against all regulations to act on your own accord. Kid loved rules and order but this was ridiculous! Not to mention the captive that Soul and Maka took had shouted that Soul beat the living crap out of him. Physical evidence proved this but Kid was finding loop holes to get his friend out of trouble. Not to mention he had been getting calls from Hiro in the sub basement in tech lab number 64. Something about the code not looking right and highly recommending that they shut down the system for a few days so he could reformat. Shibusen simply couldn't spare that much time on something "not looking right" Hiro was one of Kid's most trusted hackers and he valued his opinions highly but Shibusens business, no matter how dirty at points, took first place.

Except when it came to Liz

The phone call had roused his suspicions and he went to room 17 to wait for Liz. Just in case

He had unfortunately been correct when she picked up the phone.

It was Raffner

It had to be him of all people

Raffner had been trying to get a foot hold in Shibusen but it wasn't exactly going according plan for the Black Market dealer when he found out who the head of the criminal organization of Death city was. Or when he found out it was Kid who took Liz away from him.

"I hope she is alright" Kid sighed as he filled out more forums. The silver rimmed spectacles rested on his nose. Little skulls were engraved on each side. They reminded of him of the world's greatest man.

His father

The twin clocks in his office struck 7:30 and Kid had managed to finish it all. He would fill them out in the morning. Right now he had to get diner for him and Liz. The thought made him a tad giddy as he slipped the paper boy hat on top of his head.

Hiding the three white strips in his hair

He was too noticeable in public to go without it. That's why he, along with many other Shibusen members lived in the underground complexes. They couldn't live in normal houses like other people. They were recognized as Shibusen and would be shot up or followed everywhere. Liz, Soul, Patty, Stein, Marie and himself were just a few of them. Kid wondered briefly if Maka had registered for an apartment. She was well known in Arachnophobia as Death scythes/ Spirits little girl. They knew her face.

And since Spirit and Medusa of all witches had to find this out. No doubt she was on high alert. A thought in the back of his head nagged him that he hadn't seen an application forum for Maka but he brushed it off.

Liz was more important right now.

Kid had picked up Liz's favorite Chinese food and headed back down underground to her apartment. The elevator doors squeaked when he stepped in and pushed the button. He pulled out a small note pad and jotted down to have them oiled and place it back in his vest pocket. He inspected his reflection in the metal doors. Tidy white dress shirt and black vest. Two silver pocket watches were tucked into the small pockets with silver chains trailing after them. Tidy grey pants and perfect black shoes.

He smiled and started to image how Liz looked right now.

Probably neat and tidy for him.

Maybe in that purple side split dress he loved so much. With her long caramel hair in a purposely messy clip. Liz could be horribly asymmetrical and he wouldn't mind. No matter what she was just beautiful. His mind soon drew the image of her pulling on that warm purple dress, tugging on the straps while she stood in gold strapped heels in the mirror. Trying to zip up the back but it wasn't exactly going as she thought. He would come up behind and help her zip it up the rest of the way.

The image made him tingle with excitement. No doubt she would be thrilled to see her favorite food on the kitchen island. Awaiting to be eaten by them while they smiled at each other stupidly like they always did. Work wouldn't even be in their conversations. Everything but Death City would be said at dinner. Maybe that's why he liked Liz so much. She could distract him from every worry here in the city and take him somewhere else.

The elevator dinged and the door squeaked open again. Kid grimaced at the sound and stepped out. His eyes trailed down the doors till he spotted Liz's door.

507

Kid strode down the hall towards it. Taking out the spare key Liz had given him. With skilled hands he plunged the key in and turned it. He opened the door expecting Liz to be waiting in the kitchen. When he didn't see her and frowned a little before a childish grin spread on his face.

Kid headed over to bedroom. Hoping she was in there needing help with her dress. But when he entered, she wasn't in there either. He began to grow worried.

"Liz? You home?" He called out into the apartment.

No one replied to him. Kid walked back to the kitchen and placed the healthy Chinese food on the counter. "Liz? Are you even home?" He checked the bathroom, the small laundry room and the living room. She wasn't there. Kid was brought back to the phone call. How she hesitated when answering. Kid ran into the laundry room again drove his hands into the linen closet. Prying open the hidden compartment where her customized gun usually was stashed away. The sniper rifle that could double as a shot gun she named 'Sebastian'.

It was gone and a note was left.

_"I'm sorry"_

_' Liz awaited for her target to come into view. She didn't usually take missions that required her to seduce her target. It was annoying and wasted a lot of time for her. Why couldn't she just shoot the guy and get is over with? Raffner was giving some strange orders now. Making her dress up for some nonsense to seduce some guy then skill him._

_"Well hello? Are you all alone here miss?" A man's voice caught her attention. So did the gun in his vest pocket concealed by his jacket. Liz smiled coyly at him and stood to greet him._

_"Elizabeth, I wasn't until I stepped into this party but it seems my husband had disappeared with some waitress girl again," Liz looked behind him as if to stare at repulsive scene. "Where are my manners, you name kind man?"_

_"Tony Clemintin, It is beyond my comprehension that a man would leave a fine young lady like you all alone. But I share your pain. My wife used to cheat on me repeatedly until I got sick of the whole thing and got a divorce" He offered her a champagne glass. Liz bit back a frown. Why would Raffner what him dead? He seemed like such a nice young bachelor._

_"Well bad things happen to the best people don't they? It's what shapes them to be so good. If your spoiled throughout your whole life you'll just be some over grown brat used to getting their way" Liz took a small sip and watch Tony snort and chuckle. She genuinely smiled back at him._

_"You seem to have the world down pact Mrs. Elizabeth, if you want we could...slip out. I'm sure your husband won't mind" He gave a suggestive wink. Liz set the champagne glass on a waiter's tray and took his hand. Leading her out and away from the party. He didn't know that she had a gun strapped to her inner thigh or that she had already taken his pistol and disposed of it in the trash. _

_He was a sucker_

_A sucker that Liz didn't exactly want to kill_

Liz adjusted the strap of Sebastian on her shoulder. She walked out of Death city. Her guilt forced her to look back. A small spark of hope was doused when she didn't see Kid chasing after her. Screaming at her to not go back to her old life and that it could be fixed.

He wasn't there chasing after her. Just the arched gate of Death City, the world's capital city. Liz turned away from it, trying to cut out the sound of her heart screaming bloody murder at her.

If she didn't do it Patty could be hurt.

Liz wasn't about to lose her family again. _**Never again.**_

She walked down the desert road, the long high way lead out for miles until any civilization.

Raffner was the type of man who would make her walk all the way and they say that he had a car waiting for her. He was that type and she knew it very well. It would be his small act of revenge for cancelling her services to him for so long.

You can imagine her surprise when she saw a black sleek Chevrolet waiting for her parked. A large man in a suit was leaning against it with a cigarette in her mouth. When he saw her he flicked the smoke out of his hands and opened the back door for her. Liz nodded and started for the door. A hand touched her favorite gun and on instinct Liz whipped out a hidden pistol.

"_Don't_ _touch Sebastian, you try it again you're gonna have brand spanking new hole in yer head_!" Liz hissed. The large man gulped and nodded. The demon eye sniped shrugged off the strap and slid onto the leather seat with customized weapon on her lap. The man slid into the driver's seat and started the car. "So do you have my information?" Liz asked after two miles. He shook his head and cleared his gruff throat.

"No, Raffner wanted to present it to you personally" The low ruff voice would drive any woman wild. The man was also handsome. In a past life she would've seduced him and left. But now she didn't feel the least bit attracted to him. _'How much has Kid affected me?'_ Liz asked herself. _'Man he is gonna be so pissed when I get back hopefully'_

_"Elizabeth please we can talk about this!" Tony begged. Liz returned his pleas with a blank stare. She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a small flash drive and nodded to his laptop._

_"Copy all your files and you'll only end up in a hospital" Tony took it and scrambled to his laptop. Sweat beaded his skin as he typed in his password and waited for the log in to pass through. He inserted the flash drive and immediately began copying the files. It binged when it was ready and he handed it back to her with trembling hands. "That all of it?" Liz asked and he nodded violently. "Good, see ya Tony" _

_"Liz wait I thought we-" A tiny pull of the trigger and his body went limp. Head slammed into the keyboard as his blood traced the outline of the keys._

_"Dumb ass" _

Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star and Patty had been called into Kid's office. For awhile Kid just stared at a small note on his desk.

Like they weren't even there.

Not even Black Star dared to break the silence in the room. All that filled Soul's ears were unorganized breathing. No rhythm or tempo and drove slightly nuts. Soul was going to clear his throat but Kid finally said something.

"We have a situation" He spoke in an emotionless tone. It took Soul by surprise. Kid never spoke like that to member of Shibusen. Black Star took the chance to finally say something.

"Well then what is it? Instead of staring at some stupid piece of paper for like an hour why don't you tell us?!" He shouted.

"Black Star," Kid looked up from the desk, the dark circles now visible under his eyes "**Shut up**" He his voice was low and dangerous. It spiked fear down everyone's spine and the Blunette immediately shut his mouth.

"Kid," Tsubaki used her soothing tone "What exactly is the situation you called us into handle?" All five stared expectantly at Kid, hoping for some detail.

"Black Star you told me that for three years you worked for a man named Al Capone," The assassin immediately darkened at the thought. Fists were clenched and teeth gritted.

"Yeah, I _DID_ used to work for him. He followed my family history and plucked me right out of School one day. I worked for him but that is over now. I would rather not discuss it either" The calm anger that Black Star used caused Maka to slightly back up and grab Soul's hand. The white haired blade user quickly snapped his eyes to her hand then to her frightened face.

"Sorry didn't mean to open old wounds," Kid apologized but it was like all the happiness was gone from him. "Do any of you know a man named Dan Raffner?" Patty trembled and clung onto Tsubaki. Black Star gasped slightly and Soul tensed.

"Yeah...I do" Soul spoke up "I never worked for him but I don't think he is a man you wanna talk about in polite company" Soul returned the grip on Maka's hand causing her to realize she had grabbed his hand. And that she couldn't tug hers free.

"Patty knows Liz's past and so do I, Raffner is unfortunately a large part of it."

"Is this about Liz being an Ex gun for hire?" Maka accidentally blurted out. Everyone stared at her "Uh...well she told me last night...over tea before she got a phone call" Maka felt uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her.

"Yes...it is," Kid hid his trembling hands. His mistakes were ruining Liz's life. "I believe Raffner has forced her into another job. Because when I went to have dinner with her...she was gone...and so was her gun...the customized one" Patty gasped and tightened her grip on Tsubaki's clothes. The cream thigh length slight cover dress was gathered in Patty's little hands.

"What do you need us to do?" Maka asked.

"You guys were gonna have dinner together alone?" Black Star asked.

"Seriously that's all you picked up?" Maka snapped at him.

"Why wasn't I invited?" He demanded.

"Black Star, are you kidding me? We are dealing with something serious here!" Maka shouted at him. Black Star pointed at Soul and Maka's hands.

"I ain't the one who is holding hands with my **boyfriend** in front of everyone" With that Soul immediately let go of each other.

_**"We are not going out!"**_ The shouted in sync

"You obviously should be" Kid interjected. Temporarily coming of his depressed serious state "I'm debating if we should just shove you two in a closet with a few condoms and see what happens" when the words left his mouth both turned scarlet.

**"CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET BACK ON TRACK?"** Maka shouted loudly.

Soul and Maka were charged with scouting out the streets and the perimeter or Death City. Soul had his grey beanie on top of his head with a yellow and black jacket on.

A small Soul design on the back of it. No Shibusen emblem in sight. Red jeans and black and yellow zig zag shoes and looked like a normal teenager.

Maka had pulled her hair into a pony tail and plucked a blue baseball cap from Patty. A short red skirt and a plain black hoodie was her disguise and her white and black combat boots gave her a familiar comfort. No matter how much she hated him right now, after all he did. These were the boots he father bought her to scare off the bullies.

"I can't believe we have to go through that _all the time_," Maka groaned. The annoyance of being questioned was growing each day. She didn't notice the random teenage guy's cat calling her. Her short skirt revealed her long creamy legs. A few bandages were scattered here and there but they still drew attention. Soul had been pleasantly enjoying this view for awhile until the cat calls started. He then proceeded to glare or snarl at every guy ogling her. A plan hatched in his head and a grin spread on his face.

Soul wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in to his hip. She struggled until he leaned into her ear and whisper in it.

"We stand out too much. Pretend like we're a couple and we'll blend in more" Maka blushed and ceased her attempts to escape his grasp. The action pleased him mainly because the cat calls stopped. He was going to retract his arm until Maka leaned into him a little more like a girl would do to her boyfriend. But by doing this, Soul was alerted to the gun tucked into back. He didn't say a thing about it.

He liked it and unknown to him...

She liked it too...

**xXx**

**I know it's short and I kinda left you with a Soma hang over but I'm still feelsing over the latest chapter. But I did manage to find a small page explaining Kid who are born in Death city are called Death children. And like if they don't know about something they say it's dead. Soul was asking Maka if she knew where his hair gel was and she replied it's dead...SOUL USES HAIR GEL IT ISN'T MAGICAL ANIME HAIR HE USES HAIR GEL!**

**Okay I'm gonna start writing the tenth chapter**

**Loive**

**O.C Key**


	10. Chapter 10

**Criminal Society 10**

**Wow... Ten chapters**

**Sweet!**

**So how are you all enjoying this story? Is it working out okay for you? DO you really think I care if you hate the story? If you hate then here is some advice...DON'T FUCKING READ IT YOU DUMB ASS**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 10

_Hunting down your next meal_

Black Star stood upon the rooftops with Tsubaki, hunting down possible vantage points for a sniper to set up. He already knew Liz wouldn't be in Death City, it would be a stupid move if she just stayed. But he remained silent for once. Kid reminding him Al Capone made him lose his previously happy mood. He hated that life with a passion and never wanted to return. Why he even agreed to become that man's assassin was long forgotten. He tried to forget everything about those three dreadful years. He was sent to assassinate Kid but unexpectedly, Kid offered him a place at Shibusen.

A place to live in Death city again. He was so confident that he would take the deal that Black Star did. He took the offer and joined Shibusen and partnered with Tsubaki.

"Black Star I think I found something come take a look" Tsubaki's voice buzzed on his radio.

"Kay, I'm coming" He tucked the small device into his pocket and stood at the edge of the roof. Slowly closing his eyes he leaned over the edge and let his body fall. When his feet left the roof his eyes snapped open and immediately he grabbed onto the flag pole. Using the force he swung his body up higher and flung off.

Black Star soared through the air and landed on the next roof top. He landed with a run, speeding across the flat surface and jumping to another roof top. He repeated the steps:

_Jump, Run, gain speed, jump again, Repeat_

Black Star had now traveled three city blocks in only four minutes. He saw a flicker of long raven hair on top of a tall apartment complex. He landing on the fire escape and quickly crawled up it like a demon. He had the skills of a demon and when he killed...you could certainly say he looked like one.

But Tsubaki offered her hand down to him.

The sun behind her gave her a gentle glow of a goddess.

But she knew better, because if anyone was a demon...

It would be her.

"Whad'ja find?" Black Star smiled and took her helping hand even though he really didn't need it. Tsubaki felt the shifted and pulled him up to balance herself. She led him over to the opposite ledge and pointed at the town square. Black Star didn't quite understand what she was getting at until she withdrew her pistol. Tsubaki aimed at a small can resting the edge of bench. Long forgotten by its owner and left as trash. With a moment of aimed Tsubaki fired and hit the can on its side.

"This is a perfect vantage point for a Snipers nest. We should keep an eye on this place just in case." Tsubaki suggested. Black Star nodded in agreement.

"Good work, the great Black Star is pleased with your intelligence. You are one fine member of Shibusen, Sue" Black grinned. Tsubaki blushed at the shorter version of her name. He was only sweet when he was alone with her.

"_**Soul, Maka, you guys can withdraw for the day. It's already sun set. I want you out there again the day after tomorrow. Stein had another street snitch he wants collected**_" Kid gave his orders over the phone.

"Yeah we got it Kid. We'll be there tomorrow to collect" Soul waved off his goodbyes and ended the call. Unknown to Kid, Soul and Maka had called it quits an hour ago and were in a burger joint. Soul ordered himself a burger, a shake and fries while Maka strangely didn't order anything. Although his sensitive ears kept picking up her stomach growling.

"Oi you can calm down now. Kid just told us to relax so you stop worrying about being a rule breaker. Little Miss Spy" Soul emphasized the last word. Maka just sighed and looked out the window.

"Yeah, yeah" She stared out the window. The smell of his food wafted into her nose.

"Then go order something! I can hear your stomach" Soul complained. "Wait you aren't one of those girls who go on ridiculous diets are you?" This was earned with a book in his skull. Soul groaned in pain and clutched the growing welt on his head. He learned that was definitely something not to ask a girl.

"No I'm not," She scoffed and folded her arms looking out the window "I just don't have any money to get something" Soul felt his jaw drop slightly.

"We got paid for that job we did three days ago! What the hell happened to that?" Soul shouted. He was angry for some reason. He refused to believe that he was angry because she wasn't taking care of herself.

"I paid off the rest of my school fees for Death high and...Dropped out" The last two words looked like it was painful to say. "I also didn't need my text books anymore so I dropped them off at the school library and paid their fees too" Maka felt like crying. Even if they were large boring texts books, they were something to read. Something to fill her head with knowledge. Soul examined her for a few moments before standing up.

"I'll be right back" He muttered as tears pricked her eyes. Maka bit her lip harshly to prevent any raspy noises from escape her. Her fists curled around her skirt and she took a shaky breath.

"Boyfriend dump you or something love?" Maka looked up to see a man standing there. Long navy hair and gold eyes smiled at her. Maka tried to comprehend what he meant by boyfriend.

"What? N-no it's uh... something else" Maka sniffed.

"Come on love I saw the whole thing. You guys were talking then you looked upset and he left and now you're crying. It's kinda obvious that he **dumped** you. You don't have to be strong for a complete stranger." He placed a hand on her bare thigh "But if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind being a...close _'friend'_" He purred. Maka didn't know what to do. This sort of thing never happened to her and the bigger question was why it was happening.

"Oi, shit for brains," A voice snarled from behind them "Take your god damn sleazy ass hand off her leg" Soul had a tray of food in his hand. He set it down in front of her and set his eyes back on the man.

"Or what? S'not like a guy who broke her heart has a say" The hand on her leg started to travel north. Maka just stared at it. Completely unaware of what to do.

"Who the fuck said I broke her heart?" Soul's eyes set on her tear stained face. Immediately he knew how this looked. "She was saying something about a bad stomach cramp and didn't wanna stand up. I went and got her food. Now that you know _that Keep your fucking hands off __**my girl**_!" Soul snarled in a low tone. The man quickly retracted his hand and stuttered apologizes.

Soul sat next to her in the booth instead of across. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and covered her face with his hand

"Whatever it is you can just let it out right now if you want" Soul mumbled when he felt her lean against him.

"I miss Mama"

Liz walked into the large navy carpeted office. A thick man was at his desk, an amused smile on his face when Liz came into view. A light blue veil of smoke was in the air from hs thick cigar. He always had one on him.

"Elizabeth! How good to see you. In good health I trust?" He had an envelope in the middle of his desk. Waiting for her to open it and take a peak. His other hand strummed his fat fingers against the desk.

He was angry at her alright.

She could tell by the way his steel eyes followed her. He didn't like his pawns being taken away from him. Liz also knew he wasn't going to let her go so quickly again. He wanted to place a collar around her neck and own her like an animal.

"Yeah I am, I must say you have some good timing. I've been itching for a hit from you for months" Liz lied. It was the only way she would get only with minimal damage. Raffner looked surprised at this. "Didn't have your number though. Not exactly in the phone book now is it?" Yes, use humor. He likes to laugh and the fat man laughs then everything is good. Raffner let out a loud chuckle and Liz knew she had him. He slid the envelope towards her and she took it.

"You know Liz a woman like you should be prized. You are beautiful and deadly" Raffner went on as Liz took out the information on her next hit. "I have a very special offer for you. Marry me and have the world" Liz almost threw up. The thought of his hand even grazing her made her violently ill. _But if she wanted to come out the winner..._

"That sounds like the best offer I've ever had" Liz bit her tongue from shouting otherwise. The grin on Raffners face spread, like he just got a very powerful piece. Liz knowingly let him place a dog collar around her neck.

"Then you should have no problem with your target." He gestured for her to open it. Liz complied and pulled out the file on her hit.

She almost dropped t.

She had to steel herself not to scream

Her next target was Kid...

_' A government organization had now hired her services. Apparently some other organization was planning a mass scale attack on them. They didn't want even one member to reach the stairs. So they hired her to keep the rowdy dogs in check. _

_They also made her an offer she couldn't refuse._

_They knew where her sister was, alive and well._

_In exchange for her services Liz would get her little sister back and she could get her family back and all would be well._

_Liz positioned herself on the ledge and peered through her scope. She soon grew agitated with it. Snarling curses as the wind blew her hair. Liz ripped off the magnifying spy glass._

_"It's in the way" '_

Spirit strummed his fingers against the chair leg. This was always the worst part of giving reports with Medusa.

She always threw him under the bus.

Always made every single fault in the mission completely his doing.

To make it worse, they never looked into his side of the matter. Did they even account of the emotional strain this mission might give him? To kill his wife and bring his daughter into questioning? Now that they knew Maka was a part of Shibusen she would also have to be killed. Leaving him all alone in the world again. What was the point in trying to continue living his "_normal"_ life anymore? Destroying his liver was taking too long and he rather just take one of his guns and put a bullet in his head.

He also noticed that Medusa was sticking to him more now. Like she was watching for it. Keeping him on a leash so he couldn't back out. He hated Medusa too.

He hated everything about Arachnophobia. What it stood for, what it did to people. It was like a cancer to society.

Medusa came out of the office where Archane resided. A gleaming gold eye rolled to him. She motioned him to get up but he made no move to comply. She rolled her eyes.

"**Vector plate**" She cast her infamous spell. Spirit immediately was thrown out of the chair and into the opposite wall. He grumbled and stood up. Rubbing his scratchy chin and rolling his shoulders. He heard the sound of her bare feet slap across the concrete floor away from him. The silent order to follow was in the air. Spirit suppressed the urge to sit on the ground like a child and refuse to move but he knew better.

"Where are we going now Medusa?" Spirit groaned. Medusa scoffed and slapped his arm.

"Like you don't what's coming up soon?" The attempt to make normal conversation was lost on him but she continued."In two months the annual ball for Arachnophobia's take over is in place. I'm planning on having Crona dressed to the heavens and be the center of attention" Medusa boasted. She prized her daughter very much although she was harsh towards her.

"I didn't think Crona was into those sorts of things. She usually shy's away from large public events. Somethin' about not bein' able to deal wit' it" He slurred. Medusa glared at him.

"It is just a faze! And are you seriously drunk at work? What are you? Some kind of moron?" She huffed.

"Yes" He replied sternly. Medusa rolled her eyes and returned to her previous conversation.

"Crona will be the center of attention and catch the eyes of many men. I will sort out the candidates and choose a suitable partner for her. Crona will grow out of all that social anxiety crap and will finally be an adult. Although she has been quite annoying with the questions" Medusa hissed the last part.

"Oi, Social anxiety isn't somethin' ya grow out of! Means she is short of a strong and kind parental figer' " Spirit knew that was gonna get him in trouble.

"How dare you! I am perfectly strong mother for Crona! I have taking care of her since I gave birth to her and shaped her to the woman she is today!"

"Yeah, a woman who is afraid to go out in public" Spirit chuckled a little bit "Although she loved spending time with Maka. They always got along until you sent poor little crona to a boarding school" He smiled thinking of the memories of when Maka was a small child. The witch let out a groan and carried on down the hall.

"Your obsession with your daughter rivals commander Hues. He took forever to break" Medusa hissed under her breath. The drunken man didn't seem to hear or care about what she said.

"So why exactly do have to come with you? I don't see the point in it. You're are just dress shopping for your daughter you don't have a need for me" Spirit buried his hands in his pockets. A surge of unwanted feeling coursed through his person as he thought about dress shopping for his daughter. All the pretty frills and expensive materials that were on hooks always caught her eyes. They would always sparkle in wonder and happiness. It was a happy face that he would never see again. Medusa sighed and ran her hand through her hair, stopping to look back at him.

"The center knows what you're doing," It was short and needed more explaining "They know that you are driving yourself into a hole with all the drinking. They can't stop you from drinking till you liver dies but they will put you in holding if you try something stupid" The hard metallic gold eyes looked him over. He didn't seem to care one way or another.

"So? Why do you care?" He snorted. Medusa snapped

"Why do I care? Are you a fucking moron or something? You are my partner for now and if you kill your stupid lazy womanizing butt then I get the heat and the stress of knowing that I could've done more" She yelled. Temporarily shocking him. Spirit had never known Medusa to hold feelings of compasion for anyone other than herself or Crona. Then it hit him

"Are you saying that because you truely care?" He asked, pausing for a moment.

"Yes of course-"

"Or because _Stein chose Marie over you_ and now I'm the only one who will put up you that is left. Stein and Marie got married and then joined Shibusen_, completely cutting their ties with you_" He might as well have smacked her in the face. She gave the same expression as to someone who was. Embarrassed, shocked, shame, it was all there on her face just missing a red mark. "Now that my daughter has joined you wanna find and take her in but I know you. You are gonna torture her into telling you how to find them. **Just you can try and get Stein back**!" Spirit yelled at her. Medusa trembled for a moment. Not from the yelling or the truth of the words.

But from the _**gun**_ he had pressed to her head. He didn't even notice when he took out or aim at her. He still didn't notice it until she trembled.

"**Get that gun away from me**" It barely a whisper. Her voice felt choked. Despite being a powerful witch. Despite that she had killed hundreads of people without even blinking.

Medusa was terrified of guns.

_Her past was haunted with them_.

Spirit quickly pulled it away and tucked it back into his holster. He didn't look at her. It was just strange to see someone as usually void of fear and sadistic as Medusa to act like a scared little child.

"Sorry" He muttered. "The dresses will be on me" He put a comforting arm around her. She sank into his form, biting back her emotions. It felt familiar to him. The way his wife would lean into him when walking together. But the emotion was different.

_Medusa was a snake and snakes are cunning..._

_' "You're task is to keep all members of Shibusen from getting close to our main building. Don't shoot into the masses to take out as many as you can. That won't work. They have a few powerful and smart players on their field. It is best to set up your precautions. Do you think can handle that?" The pale skinned woman asked. Her violet eyes shimmer with a lighter shade like a spider web. Her violet hair was pulled into a bun with her sides out. The silver rimmed glasses rested on her elegant and thin nose. Everything about her was elegant. Her style, the way she held herself, her actions and her gifted body. But there was the way she smiled. It never reached her eyes. Those eyes like spider webs that calculated every move she would make to tear down her prey. Liz nodded._

_"As long as you keep your end up I'll do what you say. I will work for anyone who can get me my sister back" Liz replied in a cold manner. Archane smiled, it still didn't reach her eyes "But if you are stringing me along and the proper payment is not received, you can bloody well number your days because I will hunt and kill everyone in this building. It only takes a few bullets and I won't miss" Liz stood from her chair and gathered her gun. Archane seemed to hesitate for a moment. The way that Liz stood when she said her warning. It was of a predator that was at the top of the food chain._

_"We are happy to comply" Those were the words that left the spider eyed woman's lips._

_"Another thing," Liz turned to her body slightly when at the door to face the woman at the desk. "Keep your men off the first three walls and the fifth left wing. I'll be setting up my camp and investing a few tricks" With that she left._

_A bloody battle was closing in on her and people were trying to collar her and claim her as their guard dog. But Liz would never let a collar go on her neck.'_

Liz felt sick when she stepped out of the corvette. The large leather bag clung over her shoulder hid Sebastian. _**Her favored gun**_.

"I swear I will cut off my leg. That was just disgusting" Liz held back the gags in her throat.

Raffner had taking a new liking to his "bride" to be. Keeping a pudgy hand on her thigh and at points stroking it. That wasn't even the worst of it. With the week she had been forced to stay with him he insisted on sleeping in the same bed. When the lights were out and the covers were on, the disgusting pervert would feel up her body. At one point he had tried to slip a hand down her pants. "I should just bathe in bleach" Liz hissed as the corvet drove away. Containing her "Groom" to be.

"Stupid fat old shit!" Liz yelled when the car was far enough away. Her curses at the man went unheard like she wanted. Liz was planning on poisoning his daily coffee or cigar. The thick smoke made her lungs want to throw up. True she smoked but it was only when she felt stressed beyond belief. Right now she felt like shoving three packs in her mouth and chug a keg. Anything to make her forget his grease like touch.

They had dropped her off at a black market weapon store. The only one that sold her custom bullets. When she entered the clerk recognized her and pulled out a large crate containing her special bullets.

"Demon eye got a new target?" He asked smugly.

"Dominic you are nosy as ever," Liz smiled back. Her long caramel hair was in a messy pony tail under a paper boy hat on her head. The young clerk gave her a questioning look when he saw her hair.

"Thought the demon eye was against long hair, something about a pain when aiming" Dominic sassed and liz slapped a few bills on the counter. His eyes bulged when he took them. "Whoa, holy shit Who ya workin' for? You gettin' paid mighty fine" His natural accent came out.

"I put my head in a collar Dominic, I just got chained to fence" Liz felt her shoulders sag. The weight of it followed her even to this shop. The shop she once considered a home for herself. And Dominic as her brother with a western accent. She felt the crate leave her hands and someone pushing her to sit on it. Liz looked up at the store owner as he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. Liz held back her huffing breaths and instead let out long soothing ones, still trying to look at least somewhat composed.

"Hey, the Demon eye Elizabeth Thompson I knew was **wild**."

"Sorry to disappoint"

"Hey lemme finish," Liz looked at him strangely "She was wild and always had a plan. If she was caught, _she would sashay out of it then turn around and bite them like the wild street hound she was and still __**is**_" Dominic smirked. From his words of wisdom her mind burst forth with a colored scheme of a plot. Liz grinned.

_She had a plan_

**xXx**

**OHMIFUCKINGOD**

**That took forever and I still think it's shit! Using multiple computers to write these chapter is killing me inside. I feel like I am dying! So what do you think Liz is gonna do? Why do you think Tsubaki think she is the demon? WHY DO YOU THINK MEDUSA IS SO AFRAID OF GUNS?! BUWHAHA Give me your theories. HEY LISTEN The Liz time arc cover contest is still on! Draw me something I'll give you a special prize!**

**Anyways I hope you liked this**

**I'll start on chapter 11**

**Love**

**O.C KEY**


	11. Chapter 11

**Criminal Society 11**

**Ohmigod How am I doing this? Why am I doing this? GAW someone should just put me out of my misery already-Key**

**Finish the whole fan fiction then I may comply-Cas**

**WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!-Key**

**Oi Reader, remember that the Liz time Arc art contest is still going on. It'd be kinda shitty of you and damaging to Key's ego if not even one drawing isn't submitted. There is a prize for it and Key might not feel so insulted- Cas**

**READ ON**

Chapter 11

_What's that sound?_

_' Maka huffed, the air in her lung just didn't seem to circulate. The heavy weight on her chest crushed it right out of her. _

_She was at her house, the one place she vowed never to return in her life. Maka begged herself to not go in but her body wouldn't listen to her._

_Her Papa greeted her at the door, his gleaming eyes seemed to focus on her. She was pulled into the house of her horrors and felt his hand on her lower back. Pushing her into the haunting house of her nightmares. That's what this was right? _

_A nightmare? There was no way she would ever come back of her own free will to this place. At least without intent to kill the man who lived inside of it._

_Maka just try and wake up! It's all a bad dream. It isn't real at all._

_But it felt so real._

_His breath on her neck and the strong hand on her shoulder. She could even smell the strong scent of his after shave. Without her telling them to, her legs wandered up the stairs and into her room. Only her thoughts seemed to be aware of what was happening and her body ignored her. She found a single dress in her closet and pulled it on. Her clothes from before had somehow disappeared without her knowing. The ruffles of the peach dress were dyed a coal like black. The dress was too girly for her taste and she wanted to rip it off._

_When Maka was finished she headed back down the stairs into the living room. A large open casket with her mother lying dead in was in the center. Only now could get control of her body._

_The suited men and woman wore no faces but stared at her then pointed._

_"Your fault" They chanted. Maka shook her head and backed away. Bumping into her father in the process. He had lost his face too and chanted with the rest of them._

_"No I didn't! It was him!" Maka shouted as her mother's body rose from the casket._

_"Your fault! You could've saved me!" She hissed. Tears pulled in Maka's eyes as the house morphed from her old home to the combat room of Shibusen._

_At the other end of the room was Soul. Blades out and a gun drawn. He calmly walked towards her. A sick grin on his face with maddening red eyes. He was covered in blood and a small pile of bodies was behind him. All of her friends at Shibusen were piled behind him._

_"I knew you were a spy! Now look what happened!" He pressed a blade to her throat. Black ooze dripped and crawled down the walled. Pooling at their feet. "Maka..." The grin didn't waver.'_

"**MAKA**" Soul shouted and the scythe user awoke with a start. He leaned in a little closer to see what the matter was but felt something press to his chest. He slowly looked down to see a deep steel gun at the white cotton of his shirt. Soul carefully followed the trembling hand that held it to her frozen in fear face. Her snapback green eyes were wide and terrified.

Of him

"Maka, its okay" He cautiously put a hand on hers. Stopping the trembling that rattled her arms. He noticed the tears pool in her eyes and slid down her pale cheeks in chubby droplets. She was rattled by whatever nightmare she had. The after effects still seemed to be affecting with her right now. She hadn't realized she woke up already.

His ruby eyes poured in her till she came too.

Maka mumbled an apology and lowered the gun but his hand didn't leave hers. The contact was reassuring for both of them that everything was okay.

"Wanna tell what that was about?" He asked gruffly

"Not particularly, no" She avoided his eyes. Soul let out a grunt and sat back on the bench they had been resting on. He had felt her drift off and fall asleep on his shoulder. Soul never pegged Maka for the type who fall asleep in public let alone against someone. She was kinda cute when she slept. It was only until she started whimpering and whispering words that he could make out that he figured something was wrong. She shook violently and Soul took it as a cue to try and wake her up.

Maka felt an arm around her shoulders and she quickly moved away.

"I already told you I won't fall for you! Men are scum bags" Maka growled. Soul let out a scoff earning him a vicious glare.

"I was general concerned for my partner. NOTHING MORE" He hissed the last words out. "Sit down this is hurting my neck" He grumbled and leaned back as they waited for Stein to come out so they could receive their pay. It took a little longer than usual. A few crashed and grumbling and more crashes from the third finance room and Stein came out with two small white envelopes. Soul thanked him and took his and Maka did the same. Stein nodded and disappeared inside the room.

His wife yelling at him for the mess

The two walked down the long hallway the Shibusen mainly consisted of. The light above was the only thing that kept the shadows in the corners at bay. Silence surrounded them except for the echoing of their foot steps that seemed to follow them. Soul drew a lazy eye to Maka's hands. They were fidgeting with the paper package. She wasn't sure what to do with it. He also noticed she had been wearing the same outfit for a while. Granted it was some how freshly washed each day but the cold couldn't have been comfortable for her in that short of a skirt. Her legs were bare and exposed to the harsh air that licked at the peachy skin. She had earned a few cuts and bruises from sparring sessions and retrieval missions but they still seemed to taunt him. They were long and firm. He could imagine putting a few more bruised on her thighs from his hands. Pressing down on her skin as he-

_'Whoa okay __**STOP THAT NOW'**_ Soul scolded himself and forced his eyes back to her hands. Her long fingers played with top of it.

"You should go shopping" He blurted out. Maka snapped her eyes up to him.

The only hint to him that she was also looking at him.

"You need some new clothes for missions. Not to mention I could hear your stomach growling since we met up this morning. Seriously woman, eat something in the morning" Soul folded his arms behind his head. Maka remained mute and nodded. They rounded a corner and Maka was about to split off from his to go in the shopping district but Soul caught her arm.

"W-what?" Maka stuttered. Soul was still trying to figure out why he grabbed her arm. He had to make up an excuse quickly.

"How do I know you won't go reporting to your boss, I'm coming with you" He wanted to smack himself. That was the coolest and genius thing he could come up with? Soul waited for the chop that he had recently been experiencing every time he said something stupid. But it didn't come.

He cracked a cardinal colored eye to see her face. She was blushing, a close shade to his eyes. Her arms seemed to move and incapable of staying at her sides.

"O-okay" Maka ignored the quiet growl her stomach made. It seemed to make Soul wince a little. Like it was scream into his ear.

"We are feeding you first. That sound is haunting my dreams now" Soul accidentally restarted the conversation of dreams. He watched as Maka grew uncomfortable with it and bit her cheek. "But first let's see how much you got from this job" He nudged her to open the envelope. Maka nodded again and tore open the top. The green paper bills were revealed and Soul mirrored her actions. He leaned against the wall and counted his pay. Maka stood there, quickly calculating the cost of a new coat, jeans, various health products.

"Sweet four hundred, you?"

"Same" She said dryly. Soul pulled out the gray beanie in his pocket and tucked most of his hair into it. He placed large dark blue head phones over his ears. Something he always did before he went out into public. He forced a baseball cap on Maka's head.

"Come on, I wanna go Tino's place to eat"

Tsubaki and Black Star had set their own little mission. They had a gut feeling Liz would come back for her hit and need to use a perfect sniper spot. They had spent the last two days on top of building searching for those spots. So far including the one they had found before, they had found three. Death city was filled with housing, shops, small corporate buildings and abandoned warehouses. Something would get in the way of Tsubaki's line of sight and would tell her partner this _wasn't_, were Liz would set camp. Black Star never asked questions on how she would know what a perfect snipers nest would be like. He heard the sobbing in her room in the middle of night sometimes. The little apologies she would mutter into her pillow unknown to her that he was listening. Then in the morning she would act like everything was fine and waved her red eyes as getting soap in them. Black Star knew almost all of his friends had haunting pasts. Some of which he knew the stories to others he didn't. Tsubaki was one of the ones he didn't know and uncharacteristically of him. He wanted to know it.

She knew his.

But then again he once heard her say that born into demons and given skills she used in her battles. The blunette watched her angled her katana at something. Matching her eye with the end of her blade and focusing on where it would go if it was a gun.

"Black Star, mark this place down" She gently instructed as she put her sword away. He nodded and pulled out the small, girly, note pad Tsubaki had given him to carry.

"Hey Sue," The pen stayed on the page when he was finished. He seemed to be focusing on the words. Tsubaki hummed to let him know she was paying attention. "If Liz's target is here in Death city...who do you think it is?" He asked. His eyes hard on the small paper page. Tsubaki gently took the notebook away from him and slid the pen from his hand.

"Raffner is a man who wants power but trying to go for this city's government is stupid. He is only good at going for black markets and other criminals." Tsubaki tucked her sword into its sheath and the other item into a small back pack.

"Sue...you don't think her target is...No Liz would never!"

"Liz also wouldn't leave her sister here! Think Black Star! He has to be using something to control her. A threat against her wouldn't do anything and a threat to take down Shibusen wouldn't work because she knows we are more than capable. So is using something as leverage or he has knowledge we don't know about. As it is we never knew about her past. We knew Patty's and that was it. There is something that we are missing" The hurt showed on her face. "I'm sorry I'm just..."

"Its okay, this god forgives you. I know you miss her. We all do...but something doesn't feel right about this"

Patty was in her room. On her bed that was surrounded by plushies. Even though she was almost 17 she just didn't wanna give them up. A picture of her and Liz was standing on her bed side table. A frilly pink frame with cats and dogs held it. Pictures of all her friends were plastered on her walls. She had yet to get a good picture of Soul or even one of Maka but she knew she was gonna get them.

Patty held her stuffed giraffe tighter to her chest hoping it would silence the hurt. She didn't remember feeling like this since she thought her sister had gone into hiding without her. At first, she thought Liz was dead.

_' Patty screamed and fell weakly against the shot up door to her sisters room. The man who had saved her earlier was behind her. She had yet to get his name and now he saw her like this. Crying like a little six year old and clinging to the door. Liz was gone and it felt like one of her special bullets ripped a hole in chest' _

Patty sucked back a huffing breath. She hadn't thought about that since her sister found her and joined Shibusen. And now she was gone again by the same guy.

Patty felt rage course through her veins and her grip tightened on the stuffed animal.

"I want him _**DEAD**_!" Patty shrieked and bolted out her bed. Her small training room was next to her bedroom. The normally bouncy blonde, ripped open the door and stomped inside.

The punching bag was her first victim. Patty dealt a powerful first blow that swung the sand bag back like it was nothing. It came back around at her and she countered with a sharp elbow thrust then another punch.

"God fucking damn **RAFFNER**! I will tear off your fucking fat shit filled head!" Patty shouted as she dealt her beating on the punching bag. "**DIE! DIE! DIE! DIIIIEEEEE!**" The hand to hand expert dealt her final kick that unhinged the bag. The heavy sack flew into the wall and landed with a dull thud. Patty panted. Out of breathe from her exercise. But it still didn't feel right. She lost her fill to be violent and instead just fell to her knees. Thick tears welled up in her eyes. The side pony tail she usually had bouncing was limp.

Like it could feel her pain

"Lizzy...come back" Patty wept.

_' Liz had set up her unmanned guns. To her left was the control panel that activated them. Various switches were flipped on to test the wireless connection. The kill button was attached to her hip just in case the deal was faulty. She wasn't one to be played easily and today wasn't the day she would start. The demon eye had found her perfect perch to stay. It concealed her with its height and was at the exact angles she needed to get a __**100%**__ accuracy shot. Not that she even need them. Liz was pretty sure that this was going to end quickly with her unmanned guns._

_Her sniper rifle rested in it's turret on the ledge as she lit up a smoke._

_"Once this is over me and Pat's are heading off to __**Canada**__ and forget this stupid shit" Liz blew out a smoky skull. _

_A favored pass time that entertained Patty to no end. If she were here she'd probably be giggling like an idiot and trying to swat it down. Liz could see her face now. Ridiculously happy that she was alive and looking for her. Patty might even jump on her and pull Liz into a bone crushing bear hug. _

_One question kept bothering Liz though._

_They said they knew where Patty was. But they never said that they actually have her in their custody. A brief flicker of a thought crossed her mind. Patty was on the other side but she brushed it off quickly. No need to think unnecessary things right now. It would distract her from her work._

_"Oi, Demon eye! It's time, they've broken through our first barrier" A man's voice buzzed on the radio to her right. Liz lazily grabbed the radio._

_"Shut yer fuckin' yap! I know when to shoot and I could shoot your diaper right off you and send crying home to the slut you call a mother!" Liz cussed and set the portable radio down. Subtle gun shots filled the air. "How do the residents in this city do what they do? Seems annoying to me if this happened every Wednesday" Like a sobering drunk woman, Liz stood up and turned slowly. Her demon like eye rolled over the rushing crowd._

_"A party's gotta have music" She grinned and flipped the switch for her control panel. Like a song, the unmanned guns went off. Firing in sync to her favorite tune, Aim for the head. "Now where is the one with three strips in their hair...?" '_

Kid watched his fellow members spare in the combat training room. His golden eyes observed their techniques and his mind corrected the mistakes being made. When he was little he would sit at his father's desk in the academy.

His father, the head of the academy and government of Death City. A powerful man but always kept his head level.

Balancing the justice and madness. He would often tell Kid that one day he would marry a wonderful person and take over for him.

Like the heir to a throne.

Never imagining that he would take over like this.

To be killed when his only son was 13 and the responsibility to fight back thrust upon him. The duties to struggle to keep the balance against the growing insanity that the new government brought upon them. _**Death City**_, despite its name, used to be filled with people who wouldn't mind holding the door open for an elderly lady even if they were running late. Where a woman could take a stroll with her baby and wave at a group of teenagers with out clutching the pepper spray in the other hand. Sure there was crime but nothing like now.

Now an old woman would have a pistol on her just to ensure her safety. Kid swore to return this city to its former glory.

Kid left the combat arena and watched as Soul and Maka head out together. Even though they say they aren't interested in each other. He could see as they left through one of the secret doors.

Soul putting an arm around her waist to ward off any unwanted attention. And Maka didn't do a thing to stop. In fact, she leaned into him a tad.

"Not each other's type my ass!" He chuckled.

"So what exactly do you want me to do again?" Raffner seemed a little uncomfortable with her gun out.

"Kid won't go out in public without a good reason. He's too noticeable. So you have to tell him that you have me captured and if he doesn't come out in public by the fountain to make a deal you'll kill me. Only way this is gonna work" Liz polished her weapon like it was just another day. Raffner was completely unaware of her humming that Kid would've picked up on. He would've asked what the tune was and wanted to join.

"I do suppose you'd know him better than I. But why should I personally go out there?" Raffner didn't like this plan, it could get him in danger. He could be killed before he started making his empire in Death city. Liz crossed her legs seductively and smiled at him.

"Trust me...honey," Liz urged out the word "He isn't stupid despite how he looks. He believes it's a real deal if you promise that you yourself are going to meet him in person. Meanwhile I'll be in a little snipers nest ready to shoot him in the head" Liz made a gun shape with her hand and fired at Raffner.

"You sure it'll work. You never know he could find it a waste of time. He may have not even notice you are gone. He might...under appreciate your talents my love" Liz stopped polishing Sebastian cold turkey. "I mean he just let walk out of Death City without so much as a _fight_. I'd say he cared for you as much as you cared for having a leash around your neck" Raffner said in a sadistic tone. Liz nearly shot him.

Kid did care for her. He had to!

She let him stay in her bed. Cloth her, even wash her back when she was too sore from those take down missions. Liz wasn't going to let this man into her head. She was smarter than him and her plan was smarter than him too!

The sleek black vehicle slowed to a stop at Death City's gates. Liz saw them. Harvard and Ox. They were the Shibusen undercover agents who patrol this sector.

"Shit, Shibusen" Liz muttered and rolled down her window as Ox approached. She pulled out her silencer pistol and waited for him to see her. Raffner looked on edge. This was the moment Liz would prove her loyalties to him. When Ox came to the window it took him a second to realize that it was Liz.

"Eh? Liz what are you doing-" Liz pulled the trigger and shot him. He crumpled to the ground ad the driver floored the gas petal and the car sped off through the gates. Raffner was pleased with the act and put a hand on Liz's leg. Liz allowed it for the time being until the hand started to draw north. Unexpectedly for Raffner the driver took a sharp left and the hand slid off her thigh. Liz took the chance to cross her legs. Her eyes drew to the window when she spotted them.

Two people walked together. A hand around her waist and she leaned into him. Soul and Maka were out shopping together.

"_**I so fucking called it**_" She said under her breath.

"I've never been in this part of the city! I don't where to go!" Maka cursed him. But she really liked the hand on her hip. It was something completely new to her but she liked it a lot.

"Well you should've _**told me**_ that before we left! I could've gotten us into much cooler stores"! Soul growled as Maka looked through pants of a plain old department store. "Seriously you're such a drag _tiny tits_!"

"What did you just say to me?!" Maka shouted and moved away from the hand. "You did not just call me _tiny tits_! You albino guard dog with **shark teeth**!" Maka poked a finger in his chest.

"I called you _tiny tits_! You got a problem with it! You flat chested storage of useless knowledge! For god sakes grow some _**boobs**_!"

"No! Because then guys like you would always stare at my chest and never listen to a single word I have to say! Pervert!" Maka shouted back.

"Oh I'm a pervert now? Well at least I ain't the size of a bird!"

"A BIRD?!"

"Yeah a bird!"

"_Excuse me_!" An older woman interrupted them. The red apron and prudish look on her face already told them they were in trouble. "This is a store not a shouting arena! You are disturbing the other customers so I am kindly asking you to leave." Soul looked around. Among the rack there was no one else in this part of the store. He stared blankly at her.

"There's nobody to be _**disturbed**_!" He gestured all around. Maka sighed and grabbed his jacket collar.

"Shut up Soul you'll make it worse! Sorry for the trouble we'll be leaving now" Maka dragged the white haired blade user out of the store as he cussed out the old woman the whole way with Maka repeatedly telling him to shut up.

"That store wasn't cool anyway" He scoffed. Maka back handed him in the face to his surprise. He rumpled his nose and grumbled something under his breath.

"Just because you didn't like it, doesn't I wouldn't have!"

"Maka you spent twenty minutes looking for a single pair of jeans that'd fit you but nothing did. They were all too big!" Soul grumbled. Guys were looking at her again and this time she noticed it. But she made no move to back into him and act like a couple. She was still miffed at him and he could tell it wasn't going to die down. "Come on, I'll take you to some stores that I know" He towed her along. Maka mumbled something about him being an idiot but followed him anyway.

They arrived at a punk out lit store that made her slightly uneasy but Soul pushed her in. Maka didn't let the hand remain at the small of her back for long. She was still angry at him for the comment about her small chest. For some reason it just stuck with her this time. She had comments about her small chest from other people all the time. Some insults were even harsher than _'Tiny tits'_ some were brutal. Like Crisa Jarvas, who said she had the body of an eight year old boy and would end up dying alone with a bunch of cats. But when Soul made the comment it hit her hard.

But she didn't know why...

"Oi Tiny tits! She asked you a question" Maka came to realize that the clerk was asking her pant sizes. Her mind almost stopped when he said the insult again.

"Oh um...I'm usually a 7 with 40 in length" Soul nearly had a nose bleed. Her legs were long, he knew this, but now he knew exactly how long they were. The girl with jet black hair smiled and led Maka into the back. Leaving Soul to look at new jacket. Which he needed since his current one had a bullet hole in it. Something else he constantly worried about with his own consent. He noticed Maka's shoulder a lot now. When she put on her back pack she would only use on e strap and it would be on her good shoulder. In sparring she never used her right, only her left. And when she wrote out forums it was slower than it would normally be. _'Maybe if I hadn't opened the wound when we sparred that first time'_ Soul bit his cheek. He shouldn't have brought that up. He checked a price tag of a yellow and black jacket. The mustard yellow was a ruff material but the black was leather. After seeing it was on sale he decided to buy it.

He hung the coat on his arm and waited for Maka to come back out. It took ten minutes but Maka finally came out.

Soul felt blood rush to his face.

The simple denim jeans hugged her legs perfectly, tight until the knees then gave her some room.

"You look..._amazing_" He could manage that. Maka blushed and asked to wear them out. Maka pulled out the money for her jeans and watched Soul pay for his new jacket.

"Why do you need a new one?"

"This one has a **bullet **hole in the shoulder"

"Oh yeah, sorry"

**xXx**

**I'M DONE! BUWHAHAHA I'M DONE AHAA**

**Okay sorry I am just happy I'm finally posting this. It took a lot of time because I had problems. Scene blocks. When I can't get from one scene to another so sorry if this seems choppy. I really wanted to show Soul and Maka's rapidly growing attraction to each other. The next chapter…you may want to kill me…..just might want to kill me. Two chapter until the time arc is complete! Shit shall be coming all up in yo grills!**

**This also might be my longest chapter so Woo!**

**Anyways gimme your predictions. It's a sign you are really interested in the story and are eager for more. Remember to review. I don't care if you log out and review like seven times saying the same god damn thing just tell me if you love soma! Actually**

**I kinda hate Soma**

**I LOVVE SoulXMaka…Soma is just the fandom ._.**

**AND THAT LATEST CHAPTER HOLY SHIT SOMEBODY GIVE ME A HUG I'M STILL FEELSING PEOPLE! STILL!**

***Cough***

**Anyway please leave a review and give this a favorite!**

**Love **

**O.C Key**


	12. Chapter 12

**Criminal Society 12**

**You may hate me...in the next chapter you may REALLY hate me**

Chapter 12

_A sassy Sniper indeed_

Kid busied himself with paper work. Something he had been doing for six years and his golden eyes trained to look for mistakes.

Ox had been put into the infirmary two days ago, saying he had been shot but he couldn't remember who. Kid felt like he was holding something back from everyone, something that really should be said. He even wouldn't tell Kim of all people. This had made the pink haired witch very upset and put her into a sulky mood.

Sometimes Kid felt like he ran a preschool instead of a large criminal organization. Speaking of which he really needed those drug deals to go smoothly if the income he needed was to remain at a steady pace.

At this rate they may run into the ground.

Too many false leads and supplies for everyone were getting low. Maka's take on of the gate was really great finical break for them. Although she _**had**_ robbed one of the small gift shops they get money from.

Kid's mind snapped to Maka

He had yet to see a housing forum from her. Even if she was bunking with a friend a document would still have to be filed. Kid stood up and walked calmly to his filing cabinet. Pulling out the small key that kept the files safe he unlocked the metal drawer. He pulled it open and thumbed through the _A's_ for Albarn. He finally got her file and flipped it open.

He was shocked to say the least

Maka only had four papers in her file. No side notes or anything.

The first was her registration for Shibusen, all properly filled out. The second was her medical examination that was mandatory for Shibusen protocol. The third was her report on the taking of the gate and the fourth was her pay rates. Kid furrowed his brow and took the file to his desk. He opened the thin black laptop and logged into the mainframe. He typed in her name

**M-A-K-A, A-L-B-A-R-N**

A short digital document popped up on her personality analyzes and her partner ship with Soul. But nothing on the housing…

"What the heck is this some kind of mistake?" Kid muttered.

"What's a mistake?" A voice asked. For a moment Kid thought it was Liz. But it was Tsubaki instead. The cruel reality of her disappearance hit him hard again. Kid shook his head and scanned the document again.

"Nothing in Maka's file about her living quarters...like she isn't living anywhere. I even remember telling her to file out a document for when she gets a home or bunks with a friend. But I can't find anything. Her file only has four forums in it and her digital records show even less" Kid sighed. He did not need more stress adding onto him. When she gets back from her leisure time I should call her in...Or something" Kid shut the electronic quite harshly and leaned back into his chair. An arm over his eyes to try and block out all the crap that was being thrown at him. He had never had a day off from this job. It just consumed everything. All of his time and social life. It was like an addictive networking site that drew people into and made them forget about their duties outside of their room.

"That's strange. She told me and Black Star that she had found a nice comfortable place to live. Doesn't it even say her past residences?" Tsubaki took a step towards his desk when he shook his head. His arm still remaining on the bridge of his nose. Tsubaki thought harder if Maka said where she was living but couldn't think of anything. The sword user crossed her arms "Maka isn't the type to forget something so important like this...maybe she is still sad about dropping out of school" Tsubaki sighed. Kid lifted his arm slightly.

"_Huh_?" Tsubaki gave him a slightly surprised look.

"You didn't know? Maka had to drop out of her high school because her father might have gotten to her through it. She returned all her textbooks and cleared her locker. She was really upset about when she told me," Kid frowned and took his pen and jotted the side note down. "A shame really. Maka is really smart, I'm pretty sure she would've graduated already. She has so much potential and had so many chances to do good in this world. If only she hadn't been born into this city" Tsubaki smiled sadly.

"You really mean, if she didn't join _**Shibusen**_ she would still have those chances and opportunities. But instead they are gone because she is affiliated with us now" Kid put the pen down.

"I didn't say that" Tsubaki's voice quieted

"You meant it. And the same would go for you too. You are a bright intelligent woman and could probably do great acts of kindness for this world if you weren't _here_ and at home instead." Kid sighed. He was losing himself without Liz. She was the one who kept him in high spirits. The worse part this was that no one here knew how much Liz meant to him.

"You're wrong about that..." Kid looked up "I better off _here_ than were I was" Tsubaki turned away from him.

"But you were with your family, you could at least be happy with them! You still have something most of us miss greatly" Kid grew slightly agitated.

"No...My family is nothing but demons. Monsters that hid under your bed waiting to gobble you up while you sleep and enjoy the suffering of others," Kid recalled Tsubaki telling him to not pry in her past life unless he wanted nightmares. "The Nakatsukasa family is nothing but a bunch of monsters who killed other families for more power. They trained me to be like them and before I got out I..." Tears pricked her eyes. Kid stood up and comforted his friend.

"It's okay, we all have pasts that haunt us in our nightmares. I have a vague grasp on everyone's...well everyone except Soul...that guy is just a gift of _unknown_ wrapped in _questions_ sprinkled with _mystery_. He even refuses to put his last name in the data bank" Kid tried to change the topic.

"Now that you mention it...yeah, didn't he just appear at the door a year and a half ago and ask? So strange" Tsubaki seemed to fall for the topic change.

"You know I saw him and Maka going out to eat and to do some shopping together a while ago" Kid smirked. Tsubaki gasped.

"**No way**! Are you serious?" Kid nodded "I have to change my bet to a month now."

"Wait which category are you in?"

"When they come out and say that they are dating" She blushed.

"Me and Liz were betting that they are already shagging" Kid chuckled. Tsubaki swatted his arm and laughed with him. Relieving his stress for the moment as he joked around with her. It was nice to laugh once and awhile. He hadn't even smiled in the week and a half Liz had disappeared.

The phone rang, interrupting the two friends light teasing of a certain pair. Kid held up a finger and strode over to his phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered casually. He made sure never to say his name in the greeting.

"_Kid is that you?_" Liz's voice felt like a slap to his face. "_Kid help me!_"

"Is that Liz?" Tsubaki asked loudly. Apparently Liz heard her voice and made a veryy irked sound.

"_Is that Tsubaki? What the heck is she doing in your office while you are in documentation process? __**Oh you little! **__You seeing her now aren't you?_" Liz shouted at him. Kid felt a little taken a back but was still happy to hear her voice. Just hearing her even if she was yelling at him made him feel loads better. Tsubaki was confused at Liz's rage towards her. Or the conversation in general.

"Liz where are you? Do you need any assistance?" He regained his ability to assess his surroundings.

"_Huh? No I- uh yeah! I need your help! I kinda got myself into a bit of jam. You see-_" Her voice was cut off.

"Liz? LIZ!" Kid shouted.

"_**She is alive for now, but I wouldn't guarantee that for long. OR her sister for that fact. I've got a gun to Elizabeth's head and eyes on her crazy sister. So if you don't do what I say you can reassure that they will both die**_" A gruff male voice hissed into the ear piece. Kid narrowed his eyes. It was Raffner.

"What do you want you fifthly piece of street garbage!" He hissed. The man cursed a bit at the other end of the line before making a sound that was close to blowing out smoke and then Liz coughing.

"_**I want a deal, meet me in the Town square fountain. Just you, and just me. If we can work out a deal that I like you will get Demon eye back but if turns out to be a bust...I'll crack her skull open. Twenty minutes**_" The line went dead. Kid trembled in fury and slammed the phone down. Hissing in curse words.

"Get Black Star and find Soul and Maka. Have them on sweep the streets for any sign of Liz. **NOW!**" He shouted. Tsubaki nodded and rushed out of the room. Kid pulled his desk drawer and pulled out the twin pistols that he had stored in it. "Damn you Raffner...Damn you"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called out to her partner. He looked back at her, slightly surprised to see her in the advanced sparring room.

"Sue I told you that you could just call me Star, when you say my full name it sounds like your pissed at me" He dodged a blow from Kilik with a single step. The punch gave him a look.

"But technically Star is your last name, isn't that formal for someone like you. Not to mention it sounds a little girly." His punch was dodged again.

"Yeah but Black just sounds..._racist _to me" Black Star dealt a swift blow to Kiliks nose, ending the match.

"Point taken. Tsubaki whatcha need this moron for?" He stood and rubbed his nose.

"Black Star, Kid received a call from Raffner. He is going to kill Lizif they don't make a deal. And Kid went out to do it!" Tsubaki was a little rattled than usual. The assassin nodded in an unusual calmness instead of his usual energetic self. Kilik nodded him off and slipped over to the boxing arena to train.

"This wouldn't happen to tie into Ox's shooting?" The blunette asked.

"It might have. I fear that it even may have been Liz who shot him. From the angle out of a car window it would've been hard to hit a non fatal point in the chest. Liz is the only one who could ever pull that off" Tsubaki whispered to him. Keeping it under wraps from anyone else. Black Star looked into Tsubaki's lilac eyes, the sharp point of her coal eye lashes showed a hint of knowledge. Even though she was slightly taller than him he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Then we are going on a little scout out mission. Where did Raffner want to meet Kid?" Tsubaki felt herself being led out of the sparring rooms.

"Town Square fountain, that means we should check that roof top for Liz" Tsubaki stuck close to her partner as the neared the change rooms.

"Sue, go get your blade, **the black one**" He instructed. Tsubaki gasped.

"Black Star-"

"Star!" He reminded her.

"Star..you don't think Liz would really kill Kid? Even if she was ordered to... She wouldn't" Tsubaki felt a loss for words.

"It's just in case...I will never let the blood of a friend touch your sword unless they proved otherwise"

Patty was in the boxing ring, waiting for her next opponent. So far everyone she has faced fell before her. It wasn't enough to take the edge of her boiling veins. The blonde chugged back a bottle of clear water. Keeping herself hydrated during matches was important. If she didn't she could fall to her next opponent. If her next opponent wasn't in this ring that means she would be dead.

The ropes she leaned against thrummed slightly.

_'A new victim?'_ Patty opened an eye to see the dark skinned boxer waiting for her.

"Kilik? You wanna a match?" She asked surprised. He chuckled and slammed his fists together.

"Yeah, you are pretty strong, I've been waiting for a good match. Everyone else here just focuses on martial arts. They don't respect boxing like we do" The crystal white grin he was giving her cooled down the anger that was meant for Raffner. She returned his grin and hopped from foot to foot.

"Then let's get going!" She popped in her mouth piece and readied herself for his first blow.

As expected he went for her stomach but when she dodge she could barely see the hit he landed on her shoulder. Throwing off her guard not even ten seconds into the match.

Patty spun her heel to regain her balance and ducked his next punch. She dealt a blow to the crossed arms he set over his face and snuck one into his chest. He retaliated with a blow to her right cheek. She was lucky she had her mouth guard in because that sent her spinning.

Patty soon realized he wasn't going to go down easy like the others.

"Something on your mind? You were much less distracted with the other guy" Kilik smirked. His steps bounced but he his dark eyes were trained on her.

"My big sis is _missing_, what do you think is on my mind?" Patty snorted. The two circled, looking for a hole in each others defense.

"Fair enough, I guess if I had an older sibling and they went missing that'd be on my mind too. But I haven't had brothers or sisters in _**years**_" A hard look was in his eyes for a split second. A hole in his guard opened for that second but Patty didn't move for it.

"Some fat pig from our past came back. I don't know why she left. Shibusen is the safest place."

"Then it might have been a threat against you. You are able to go out in public and do so quite often. They know what you look like and where you'd go. A death threat against anyone else wouldn't work on her right? So it'd have to be on the one person she cherishes the most. Her only family. _**You**_." Patty snapped to the reasoning. She should've thought about it before. So why didn't she?

Kilik went for her weak spot and dealt a blow that knocked her on her ass.

Patty hissed and looked up at him scowling as he grinned.

"Never let your guard down near a guy like me" He turned to exit the ring.

Patty swung her leg at his ankles forcing him to trip and fall.

"Never leave your guard down near a girl like me!" She sneered his comment back at him. He laughed and remained on the ground taking off his gloves. Patty smiled and bent down, giving him a small peck on the nose. "_Thanks for the advice_" With that Patty stepped out of the ring. Leaving Kilik with a blush on his dark skin.

"If anyone else saw that I'll **kill **them"

**xXx**

**Okay so I snipped the chapter in half. It's short and you probably won't hate me yet. I might just be stretching the Time arc a little because I like Liz a lot and she never got that much attention because she was Death the Kids weapon. Everyone one usually just focused on him. But you will hate me soon because well….Soul still needs that scar on his chest doesn't he?**

**AAHH I know spoilers so I will leave you wit this**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	13. Chapter 13

**Criminal Society 13**

**Okay Well today we get to see the shit storm!**

**And just a reminder. This is whole thing with Liz is NOT the main plot of this story. It is only a time arc...of which the contest has been cancelled cuz you all SUCK so no one shall know Soul's past NO ONE BUWHAHAHA**

***ahem* - Cas**

**Oh uh...heh heh I should probably start writing- Key**

**YOU SUCK HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME- Soul**

**When'd you get in here? WHO LET HIM IN HERE?- Key**

**Disclaimer applies!**

Chapter 13

_In a Demon's eye_

Kid felt his blood boil as he left one of the many secret doors throughout Death City. Always thankful that he took the blue prints and destroyed all data on them so Arachnophobia would never know about them.

But that wasn't the object of his attention right now.

Right now he was concerned with beating the crap out of Raffner than scolding Liz for ever leaving. That was his current goal and he aim to achieve it in perfection!

The wait of his twin silver pistols bounced in their holsters as he tried to not stomp his feet while taking long brisk strides. If his temper got in the way of this he could lose Liz forever. That was something he could never live with, to lose a member because of his incompetence. Everyone in Shibusen was his family now.

The fountain's beauty had once been famed and drew Tourists to it. The stunning marble and sweat blistering details caught many peoples eye. The angel that once stood proudly held a scythe in which the water would pour out of. The faint smile on her lips once made people question what she had been thinking even more so than the Mona Lisa. The beauty of the roses that stood below the graves she was perched upon had petals scattered around and shone with the moon or sun. But the beauty had faded with the kind spirit of the town. No one maintained it anymore. Dirt and grim had caked itself into the tiny cracks and ridges of the designs. The faint gold shine it had dulled into a rock like appearance. The basin below that used to sparkle with copper pennies and silver nickels lay dry and bare. At some point teenagers had tagged the face of the angel and the grave stones. Garbage stuffed into where it could leave the once great statue as an eyesore.

Raffner stood waiting, a cell phone in his hand. No one else was around. Not even the residents of the town were present.

Kid lifted the brim of his hat up to show his face. He kept the guns hidden in his vest and his hands in his pockets. It took all his will power not to kick the fat man down and demand the where a bouts of Liz. He bit the inside of cheek and kept a hard glare.

"You've gone to extraordinary measures to catch my attention Raffner. I am willing to listen to this deal. What is it? Weapons for a 10% cut? _20%_?" Kid forced his cool and collected composure to deal with the matter. No matter how much his blood boiled as he watched the man take out a cigar and blow a thick cloud of smoke through his repugnant and gnawed lips. Raffner gave a gut churning chuckle.

"No I don't want that small little guppy shit. I want much more" He blew smoke into Kid's face.

"Where's Liz?" Kid tried to hold back a snarl. This man was irritating him beyond of what he could control. The gag worthy chuckle came back.

"Where's Liz you say?" He pressed the phone he had been holding to his ear "Hear that he wants to know where you are Demon eye"

"What do you want?" Kid snapped his golden icy eyes at him. Raffner took a small step back from the glare but quickly reminded himself that he held the power in this situation.

"All that you have, well except for what's next."

"The hell does that mean?"

"It means you little brat," The cigar danced on his fat fingers "I want _everythin'_! Your little organization, your power, this city and your little girlfriend Oh wait she isn't your girlfriend now is she?" Kid was ready to shoot this man in his fat gut.

"How exactly do you plan to do that? Taking everything away from me, Shibusen, the Power and Liz?" Kid calmly took his hands out of his pockets.

"Well I already got one now don't I? My little Wife to be is waiting for my command to shoot you. Killing you so I can lay claim to the power."

_**Kid lost his cool**_

He whipped out both Military standard 42's and aimed them at Raffner.

"You may take my Organization, my power, my life, **WHATEVER**! _But you do not touch __**LIZ**_" He shouted.

Kid was about to fire when a bullet whizzed by and struck the seat of the fountain.

Raffner grinned and pressed the speaker button on his phone. The yellowing smile pissed Kid off more but he didn't dare try to fire again. He had a sniper on him.

"Hey Kid" Liz's voice echoed out on the speakers. Kid paled and stared at the phone. "Sorry to bug you but could you please tell Tsubaki and dumb ass here to stand down? I prefer not to shoot them too." The other two voices were jumbled together in the background. Kid sighed and placed his guns in their holsters.

"Black Star, Tsubaki...please leave Liz to her duties. She is currently working" Kid managed his calmest voice he could. His emotions threaten to make him cry. But he had his dignity and would not show his tears to the likes of Raffner. "Do it now! Go check on Soul and Maka! Find out why the hell they aren't answering. The only excuse I'll except from them is that they were fucking or something like that" Raffner looked a little confused before holding out the phone.

"Why don'tcha have a small chat with Liz before she shoots you in the head" Kid took the phone and switch off of speaker.

"Hey Kid, do me favor and go two steps forward"

"Are you really asking me to make it an easier shot?"

"Yes" Liz watched while Tsubaki and Black Star left her rooftop and go in search of the famed pair. Glancing back at her with hurt and confused expressions. It hurt her heart but she had to endure it even if those looks did haunt her dreams for the rest of her life.

Meanwhile with the two who were currently in a burger joint they hadn't tried yet.

Soul and Maka were idly chatting about random things. Trying to get to know each other so their partnership wouldn't be so rough.

"So you used to play piano? Why'd you stop?" Maka popped a fry into her mouth. His fry to be exact. Just took it right out of his damn hand. In return he took a sip of her shake even though his was still. It was a clear act of revenge because he had mention he wasn't a fan of strawberry milkshakes earlier which was her flavor. Soul made a face and set her drink back down.

"Why did I do that Bleh!" He took a large gulp of his root beer. Which Maka also took a sip of "Woman drink you **own** horrible beverage!"

"It tastes like chalk. I don't know how you can screw up a shake but they managed. Remember to never come back here"

"The fries are good though"

"I know"

"Stop taking them out of my _hand_!" Soul frowned. Maka giggled and instead of placing the fry in her own mouth she placed it in his. He blushed at the action and watched her fingers as they moved away from his mouth. The fry fell straight off of his lips as he stared at her. Why were they sitting side by side? If she was across the table she would've been safe. Safe from him.

Soul slowly leaned down to her face. She wasn't moving back, she could see what he was going to do. _'Dammit Maka move!'_ He cursed himself. He hoped Maka would come to her senses.

"Maka there you are darling, come it's time to report" A voice interrupted them. Maka looked behind her to see Medusa and her father. Her eyes widened and she scooted back into Soul.

"Report?" Soul hissed.

"Yes, her report on her finds of Shibusen. This your cover partner? I must say Maka you are one hell of an actor"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" Maka shouted and went for her portable scythe.

"I knew it" Soul shoved her out of the booth. Into the two people she wanted to be furthest from. Medusa put a strong hold on her wrist from behind her back. "You god damn spy! I fucking knew it! I should have listened to my head and never trusted you!"

"No Soul they are-"

"Unless you want to see him dead I would shut your mouth" Medusa whispered. "My snakes could kill him right now and I won't even have to blink. Come quietly and your little boyfriend won't get hurt" Maka trembled and gave in. She sent Soul one last pleading look as the two took her out of the burger joint. She wouldn't risk Soul getting hurt. This was for the best.

Her father reeked of Alcohol. It was too the point she wanted to cover her nose.

"You know Liz the day I first met you, you were meant to kill me" Kid reminisced. He could hear Liz giggle at the other end.

"Yep, and today as well. Kid you have a talent for pissing people off" Liz joked. Kid found himself laughing as Raffner looked impatient. "But I didn't kill you then...Put this on speaker" Kid complied. Ready to hear the last sound he would ever hear.

_' He moved so fast her eye couldn't even track him. He dodged the bullets and attackers. The way he moved was like a flawless dance, ever step already planned. Liz snarled in annoyance as he disappeared from her view. But it didn't concern her too much. That was just a guy in a hat. Her target was someone with stripes in his hair. The radio buzzed with curses at the sniper for letting one get passed. But Liz ignored them and focused on picking off ones that got too close to the stairs. _

_"Stupid bitch! You let one get by!" A gruff voice buzzed on the speaker. Liz snarled._

_"Listen you chainsaw freak! Just because I got good eyes doesn't mean I have to do everything for you!" Liz shouted into the speaking piece. Continuing on despite the silence on the other end "Just because I'm labeled __**'Demon eye'**__ does mean shit. I'm far from perfect dumb shit!" Liz threw the radio away._

_"I disagree, you are very symmetrically, an image of perfect beauty" A startlingly calm voice spoke up behind her. Liz felt hot pins along her spin and snatched her gun. The long extended barrel swung around and aimed at the man she accidentally let past. The brown paper boy hat had its brim pushed up to reveal shocking gold eyes. _

_He didn't even seem to mind the gun barrel pointed at his cheek. Not a twitch in response to it at all._

_"Now why is a pretty symmetrical girl like you, working for people like this?" He made no move to push the gun away from his face. The glint in his eyes was like he knew that she won't shoot._

_Liz aimed to prove him wrong._

_"What's it to you?" Liz narrowed her eyes "How did you even get up here so fast? You don't move like a __**human**__!" Her gun barrel prodded his pale cheek. His eye twitched as he glared at the weapon. 'So I finally found something to piss him off' Liz thought to herself._

_"Prod the other side too"_

_**Eh?**_

_"I'm sorry what?"_

_"Prod the other side too"_

_Liz was officially confused, this guy had to be on drugs of a sort. Asking to for his other cheek to be prodded with a firearm._

_"You want me to poke you in the face with a gun? You funny in the head?" Liz narrowed her eyes to slits. Ready to pounce and pull the trigger._

_"Symmetry is __**key**__! Now if you please" His eyes drifted off her barrel. Liz pursed her lips and prodded the other side to his satisfaction._

_"Freak" Liz muttered._

_"I've been called worse by far less symmetrical people" He made no move to disarm her but he still made her tremble. The calmness in those citrine eyes. "Now I won't move your gun. But if you would lower it I'd feel more comfortable talking to you" _

_"No way, the gun stays where it is. I don't even know why you are still alive! I should've already shot you and gone back to my business." Liz tried to steel her nerves but those unnerving eye pierced her own gun steel blue ones. Liz tried to shake the feeling but it wasn't working._

_He finally moved his hands but kept clear of her gun. _

_He didn't go for a weapon or anything that would harm her._

_Instead he pulled a picture out of his vest pocket and handed it to her._

_"What is it" Liz tried to snarl._

_"Someone who misses you dearly," Liz choked down the sob in her throat "My name is Death the Kid, Kid for short. I rescued your sister Patty awhile ago in Brooklyn from a gang after she found your apartment torn up. She has worried sick about you." Kid took of his hat. Revealing the three white stripes in his onyx hair. Liz felt herself drop the gun and clutch the photo._

_"I'd like you to join me. As a part of my family" '_

Kid smiled slightly at the memory.

Could feel Liz smile slightly at the other end. Her slight giggle could be heard over the phone.

"_Raffner can you here me_?" Liz asked through the phone.

"Of course"

"_Good, now I think I should make you aware of something," He gave the phone a curious look. "It is __**disgusting**__ where a 54 year old man touches a 23 year old woman in bed. Like, I nearly barfed everywhere. I would not stop Kid again if he tried to attack you again. The only reason I did in the first time is to tell him something_"

Raffner snarled and lunged for the phone but Kid held a gun to keep him at bay.

"Oh what is that?"

"_Kid move two steps to the right please_"

Tsubaki and Black Star walked through the streets. More than a little worried about Kid and Liz. They seem to be having the conversation about it by the light grazing of skin. Her finger tips would graze his knuckles.

Black Star knew this meant she was worried. Tsubaki was a refined lady who never really thought about cuddling on a couch or things like that. For her to graze his knuckles in need on contact was a sign that she wasn't alright.

Unexpectedly the two ran across Soul. A crest fallen face mixed with angry eyes. Vivid red eyes burned holes in nothing in particular. He was alone which gave the two even more reason to worry.

"Hey Soul where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked. Trying t hid her nervousness "We've been calling her phone for a while" His reaction was surprising for them. They were under the assumption that things were alright between them.

"That back stabbing traitor? She could get ran over for all I care!" Soul spat. Tsubaki looked to Black Star the back to the white haired blade user.

"What happened?" She asked. Shifted from foot to foot

"Her dad and that witch picked her up"

"**WHAT?!**" Black Star shouted.

"And you _let_ them take her?" Tsubaki gasped. Soul looked slightly confused at the two of them. They automatically took Maka's side when she wasn't even present and his story wasn't even finished. He felt slightly betrayed by his two friends.

"What's your deal? Medusa came, told Maka her job was completed and they left together. That's it. She looked bloody fucking happy to see her dad too!"

The action was two fast for Soul to even follow. Even with his well trained ear he didn't hear the movement. He just felt the result.

Black Star grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up to his toes. He was furious with the blade user.

"You _fucking_ **moron**!"

"Oh that's rich coming from you!"

"Maka ran _away _from her dad! He killed her mother right in front of Maka! Why would she ever work for him! Maka hates the government long before Shibusen. The fact that Medusa was there makes it even worse. That means she knew you guys were out gunned and took the option that involved you **not** getting killed!" Black Star screamed at him.

Tsubaki placed a hand on his shoulder. Black Star released Soul and took a few deep breathes.

Realization dawned in Soul's eyes.

"**Shit**" He cursed and spun on his heel and ran down the road. The assassination pair trailed behind him.

_'Shit how could I have not trusted her?! I'm such a dumb ass. Please be alright. I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to you' _Soul yelled at himself inside his head.

But he had to keep himself calmer. If he got too stressed he might have another incident. He wasn't about to have one now when Maka needed him.

"Okay let's cut to the chase, tell us everything you know" Medusa ordered the blonde. But Maka kept her lips shut. Refusing to obey the snake witches commands.

"Why? You are gonna kill me either way" Maka spat at the golden eyes snake. Medusa hissed and nodded at her father.

"You either die useful or stupid, you choose"

"Stupid" Maka replied in the most dignified manner you could when using that word as a reply. She held her head up high.

Maka had already noticed the lack of people in this part of town.

Not like they would intervene anyway. This city was now filled with a bunch of cowards instead of citizens.

"Pathetic! You are just like your _mother!_ Dying stupid instead of useful!" Medusa snarled.

"Don't bring Kami into this!" Spirit snapped before Maka could. Taking the girl by surprise.

"Doesn't matter, Spirit do what she wants, Kill her" The red head immediately paled. His grip on Maka relaxed enough for her to slip away but she didn't. Even though it seemed like he was urging her to. Nobody would want her back at Shibusen. They probably all thought she was a spy. Especially Soul...

Maka's heart sunk at the thought.

"MAKA!" A voice shouted from behind them. Maka whipped around to see Tsubaki and Black star running towards her.

Soul was ahead of them charging forward. Blade already drawn.

"Soul!"

"Spirit grab her!" Medusa hissed.

Maka felt her fathers arm circle around her and pull. Maka thrashed against him and went for her portable scythe.

Spirit yanked on her pigtail causing her to shriek. Overlapping his apologizes that he muttered for her. Apologizing for everything he has ever done wrong to her. It wasn't just her he was saying sorry to now. He was also begging for Kami's forgiveness.

"Spirit just kill her!" Medusa shot a snake arrow at the approaching trio.

Spirit pulled out a blue syringe and pull Maka's head to the side to expose her neck. Maka screamed more, afraid of the needle her father was holding to her neck.

That was until she saw the green on still tucked into his pouch. Curiosity poked at her until the needle punctured her neck.

The cool liquid spread into her veins lulling her into a hazy reality.

Soul kicked Spirit away and caught Maka before she could fall. He ripped out the needle and threw it on the ground. Shattering the weapon.

It was faint, faint and quick. But Soul could swear he saw a _smile_ on Spirits face. Like a thank you for saving his daughter.

Tsubaki sliced through the snake arrow and battled of another that went for her neck. Black Star had taken it upon himself to try and fight Medusa up close.

A stupid choice because she was an expert in martial arts. He couldn't land a hit on her but he was successful in taking her focus off everyone else…

Until she saw Maka in Soul's arms…

A shift kick to Black Stars face sent him flying.

Spirit had started to fight with Tsubaki, drawing a short blade to battle her. Something wasn't right with who he attacked. It should've been Soul and Maka but he let them grunted and went for the two who was the weakest. Soul wouldn't be able to defend both of them if he held Maka in his arms and if he set her down then she was open for her snakes.

Still persistent to guard his fallen partner, Soul shot out his extendable curved blade and held Maka close to his chest.

"Soul...give me your gun" Maka barely croaked out.

"On my back tucked into my pants" He grunted and dodged Medusa's attack. Maka nodded weakly and slipped it out carefully. Her dizzy mind tried to focus on her father as she aimed the gun. Her vision was doubled and blurred as she held the gun up. Maka side stepped and avoided Medusa.

At the sight of the gun Medusa immediately back up, giving them a wide birth. Her past haunted her even in battle like this. She focused on Soul and chanted.

"_**Snake nake, Cobra, Cobra**_" Vector arrows slithered toward him at break neck speed. He cut each one before it successfully attacked him. She gritted her teeth and calculated the best attack to break his defense. Then she saw it.

The hole that he _couldn't _cover up. His new found protectiveness of the girl he once thought was a spy. Soul made sure no snake would get him so she could attack Maka afterwards. A sick twisted smile stretched on her pale lips as a vector sword rooted to her hand.

Ignoring the gun, Medusa charged...at Maka. Making it clear that she wasn't attacking him anymore Medusa gripped the sword.

On instinct it happened.

Too fast for any of them to predict.

Soul threw himself in front of the blade for Maka.

The sickening sound vibrated the air as it tore his skin from shoulder to hip. He clenched his pointed teeth so he wouldn't scream. Maka was wide eyed and terrified as she watched it unfold before her.

"**Kid we need help!**" Tsubaki shouted into her phone.

_Soul fell to the ground..._

He was expecting the piercing hot pain of a bullet in him. Not the screams of an old fat man rattling his ears.

Kid stared at Raffner who had been shot in both shoulders. No fatal wounds.

He pressed the phone to his ear.

"I honestly thought you wee gonna kill me" He admitted.

"_Yeah sorry for not letting you in on the plan...and I'm sorry for shooting Ox_" Liz admitted.

"That was you?!" Kid snorted. Liz giggled on the other end and stared at him through the scope.

"_Well, this is the man with an iron grip on weapon dealings in Russia and Germany. Connections to medical supplies and every snitch on this continent. Happy Birthday Kid, How do you like your present_" Liz smiled.

"I swear you are the only one who remembers such a useless date...but than you...and welcome back" He waved at her to switch phones. He dropped Raffners on the ground and stomped on it. He dialed Stein to pick up Raffner and called Liz's number.

"_Talk dirty to me_" She answered.

"You're hilarious"

"_Not dirty enough for me_" Liz snarked.

Kid's radio buzzed with Tsubaki's panicked voice. Requestig back up on York and Crest division. Without a word Liz took her sniper rifle and went to the next window. Getting a better view of the fight.

What she saw horrified her and haunted her forever.

Soul throwing himself in front of a blade meant for Maka. He fell to the ground as Medusa jumped back to admire her handy work. Maka grasped his hand and wavered. Falling beside him.

"_**Kid get there now**_!" Liz shouted into the phone and aimed for the witches head.

A small click and her bullet left the chamber. Slicing the air to its target. It was almost there until a black snack arrow stopped it. Medusa turned to Spirit and signaled him to go.

Soul felt the pain of the wound now on his chest. The blood leaving him to collect around his body. Maka fell to his side, the stuff they injected her with finally taking it's full effect on her.

That wasn't what was worrying him so much.

His body was so stressed that he could feel it coming on again. Something that hadn't happened since he joined shibusen. The secret he kept so guarded from everyone that he kept it in the part of his mind no one dare go near.

_He was going into a..._

**xXx**

**How much do you hate me?**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU YELL AT ME**

**Okay I know people say Kami is a mistranslation but it's the most widely known name for Maka's mother. So I used it because I don't know her name so…yeah**

**I know this took a while and I have exams so I am putting a pause on everything to study. Not sure what good it will do me though.**

**I am having a contest for this story.**

**First person to give me fan art for it gets to know Soul's past AND how I original planned the story.**

**Speaking of Soul…When you read the next chapter you will actually see what is happening to him. I got the idea from an anime I like and if you can name it you get a cookie.**

**Yes Soul and Maka will be alright but…**

**You'll get to know where the hell she has bee living**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	14. Chapter 14

**Criminal Society 14**

**Holy hole in Fred's ear I'm 14 chapters**

**Anyone wanna wish me luck on my exams?**

**Please?**

**Wanna go to Edmonton and get me 100% on my math exam?**

**eheh heh**

**...**

**I am so gonna fail...**

**Disclaimer applies to brand names and Soul Eater**

Chapter 14

_Damn flickering lights_

_He could remember the first time this happened to him._

_He had been 13 and under so much stress from his parents to be like his brother. The talented violinist that everyone adored so much. Soul included. He was taken to a faraway place when his brother played. A place where these pressures didn't exist and a faceless girl would dance with him._

_A girl with spider silk hair and a large smile._

_But the stress broke that as well. Crushing his dreams to meet that girl and really dance with her while his brother played._

_It happened after his older brother Wes had performed at a large concert hall. His title was growing and with more people were wondering about his little brother talents._

_It wasn't meant to add pressure to his already overflowing fountain of emotions._

_"One day you'll be like your brother. Playing in grand concert halls and receiving offers. Like an Evans should" His father placed a hand on his shoulder._

_He felt his body pulse in a slow beat. Pain etching into his system like a virus and coursed through his blood._

_Soul tried to get to the bathroom. Excusing himself from his family before collapsing on the floor._

_He felt like he was floating in nothing._

_The girl with the smile appeared and offered her hand to him. But he didn't take it. But regardless she left it extended._

_When he woke up he had been in a hospital bed with Doctors checking his pulse. Like something terrible had happened to him. His mother had been freaking out, her face a mess with tears and red blotches._

_His body had shut down._

_His systems doing the bare minimum to keep him alive_

_Like he was frozen in time_

_Soul named it a stand still._

The pain of the deep wound on his chest felt like a kitten scratch compared to his nerves burning again. His mouth wouldn't work to curse out his luck. The eerie slow pulse kicked in, like it was slowing him down. Each pulse slowing him down, cutting his ability to anything. Even to the point where he couldn't blink.

This time was by far the worst.

This time he had to see Maka fall limp at his side after she watched his body crumple to the ground. His blood splattered on her cheek as those green eyes closed. It was all like slow motion for him. He couldn't scream out her name or move his arm to wrap around her protectively.

Those were the last images he was forced to see as he went into a stand still again.

He didn't want that to be the last thing he saw. But something he feared more than that was on his mind. He failed to protect Maka because of his foolish trust issues. She is his partner and he took the word of the snake witch before her own pleading eyes. If she died because of him, he would leave Death city...after he killed Medusa.

Back up got there shortly after Tsubaki requested it, driving off the pair of attackers. Stein and Marie immediately saw to aid of Soul and Maka who were limp on the ground.

Stein held it together and gathered up Soul in his arms while Marie let fat tears roll down her cheeks at the sight of her godchild. Marie picked Maka up and hauled her over her back. Tsubaki tiredly sheathed her sword and rolled her shoulders to discover a gash on the right shoulder blade. Black Star wasn't much better off. A dislocated shoulder and cracked rib.

Consequences for fighting an up close and person battle with Medusa. It hurt for him to breath but he knew he was lucky compared to his friends. He gave Tsubaki a side look and was met with her mirroring his actions. She gave him a sweet smile and nod to tell him she was okay.

The bluenette stared in the direction of where Spirit and Medusa had run off to lick their wounds.

They decided it was better to retreat then be targets for the demon eye.

Speaking of Liz

She and Kid were running up...was that a blob rolling behind them? A blob in a suit?

Oh that's Raffner tied with a piece of heavy duty rope.

Black Star clutched his shoulder and gave them a grin, trying to relax them before they were dealt with the blow of seeing Soul and Maka.

Judging by the look on Liz's face she already saw it through her scope.

"You guys okay?" Kid withdrew his pistols incase of battle.

"Just another rough training session" Black Star replied gruffly. He wasn't able to pop in his own shoulder and he wasn't about to ask Tsubaki.

Liz stepped forward, placed a hand on his ribs and the other on his wrist and yanked. Forcing the joint to roll back into place and tested his ribs.

"FUCK!" He screamed. Hiding pain wasn't one of Black Stars strong suits. "That bloody hurt! My ribs are damaged too ya dunce!" His nose kissed the end of a silver barrel.

"Call be a dunce again and you will find out how well I can shoot" Liz muttered and lowered her gun.

"I can call you a dunce if I want to! Giving us all a heart attack by leaving and making it seem like you switched sides and everything. You could'a told your sister!" The assassin rolled his shoulder to test it. He cringed from the pain. "But you decided to keep it quiet and disappear"

"I had to, they threatened Patty. If I told anyone Kid would've found out eventually and I needed the reaction to catch Raffner. Which by the way...everyone can kick him in the balls if they want. He tried to get in my pants" With that Black immediately kicked Raffner in the crotch. Tsubaki didn't partake in the kicking of the 40 year old man's groin but watched enjoyably as he groaned in pain.

Kid kicked him eight times to be symmetrical, either that or he really hated the guy. Both might be in place at the moment because Kid kicked extremely hard.

Stein reminded them of their two wounded and started toward another passage into the underground society. Liz blind folded and pull Raffner along.

Scoffing at his pleas to let him go. Offers to better employers, bribes of money and threats that he'd kill them all.

To which Liz promptly replied.

"You don't get your hands dirty. You hire people like me to do it for you" She kept a stone face and dragged the blubbering mess.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" He demanded and struggled more as Liz kicked him through the doorway.

"I ain't doing nothing. That isn't my place here" Liz licked her teeth as Stein an Marie hurried to the infirmary.

"Isn't mine either unfortunately" Kid added crossing his arms.

"Not is it mine" Tsubaki sighed

"I sometimes get to help out but it ain't my rightful place" Black rolled his shoulder again. It was still painful but less than before. Raffner pivoted his heads to the sounds of their voices. Trying to guess who was who. "Stein you lucky bastard" Black Star muttered.

"Stein?" Raffner questioned.

"The guy with the stitching and a screw in his head" Liz whistled innocently.

The black marketer immediately paled. He had seen the man before and he looked like a mental ward escapee. Seriously who put a screw in their fucking skull?!

He was his own scientific experiment and Raffner dreaded what was going to happen to him.

"You two should head off to the first aid station and wait for treatment." Kid instructed Tsuckai and Black Star "I don't want my best front liners to be wounded for too long" The pair nodded and took the next turn and left Liz and Kid alone.

It was almost silent except for Raffners blubbering. Still going on with his threats and bribes. The two didn't speak and Liz knew why.

Kid was very angry with her.

She didn't blame him and expected the heat from him.

Her mind wander to Maka and Soul and something was stuck in her head.

Spirit Albarn, Maka's Father, the one who taught her those wonderful shooting skills. The man who is known for his legendary shots like her.

Didn't use his gun

He could've shot them both in between the eyes when piss drunk. Hell he could've fired at her after her shot at Medusa.

But he didn't

He was prolonging the use of his gun or fighting.

Liz began developing a theory about this.

Spirit Albarn, also known as Death scythe from his older days, did not want to harm his daughter. Or her friends.

Liz wouldn't be able to confirm the theory until the report on Maka's medical treatment was done.

Then her mind flitted over to Soul. He dove in front of a blade for Maka to protect her from any further harm. But why did that fight even happen in the first place?

"Hey Kid?" Liz voiced out her ponderings.

"Yes Liz?" The way his voice sound was like heaven and hell. Heaven because she was having a conversation with her that wasn't part of her own half assed script. He was beside her and talking to her without the threat of Raffner or her past. Hell because his tone was ice and he was clearly angry. He could hide it to his subordinates but not to Liz.

"How was Maka even captured anyway? If Soul is usually with her all the time how did they get a hold of her?" Liz kept her eyes away from him. The wall was obviously much more interesting and detailed.

"I suppose Medusa played on a key weakness of Soul to take Maka away. From the beginning Soul didn't trust Maka at all because of where she came from. But when they got to know each other a little better the doubt shrunk I suppose. But it was still there. Medusa might have picked up on that and played it" Kid looked ahead where two guards were already waiting for Raffner.

This left Liz and Kid alone together. The silent smothering their voices from coming out into the tense air. Liz wanted to sigh but even that wouldn't come out as the they rounded numerous corners.

"Then why did Maka let them take her?" Liz finally managed get her words out. But it wasn't really the thing she wanted to say.

"Medusa and Spirit are two highly ranked fighters. She probably didn't want anyone getting hurt" Kid kept the answer short. Which miffed Liz to no end. He knew she hated answers like that.

"Jesus Christ just get it out already!" Liz shouted at him. Their footsteps stopping in the middle of the hall.

Kid

Just

Stared

Not a word said. He just gave her a face. Again, he knew that type of thing pissed her off to no end.

"Don't you gimme that fucking treatment. If I have to beat you just for you to talk to me properly I will do it!" Liz screamed at him. "I had to put with a fat sack of Lard trying to get in my pants so I could make sure you and Patty were safe! And you give me the cold and distant treatment like I'm some of kind of virus that has to be killed!" Liz heaved heavy breathes.

Apparently Kid was now processing this new information with a very dumb looking face.

"What's even worse is that you don't even realize it! I almost shot the guy when I saw your picture for the hit! I had to think of a good plan on the spot! You know I'm not that smart to make a really good one and when I do you are like a fucking-Fucking! ARH" Liz fisted her hair! "I also don't like having long hair! I used to always have it short! So it wouldn't get in my way! But then you fucking said that long hair looks good on me I kept it like this!" She started to rant on and on as Kid stared at her. Hoping no one would stumble onto their little...what the hell was this even called?

"Liz calm down"

"NO!"

"ELIZABETH!" That caught her attention "Please calm yourself and lets go into my office so I can explain myself" He gestured to his door. Liz was surprised to see it.

When had they started walk to it?

Why was she entering?

She should be pissed at him!

"No I understand your actions and see the reason why you had to do them. I'm not upset with you about that"

"Bullshit!" Liz scoffed

"Let me finish" Kid growled talking a step towards her. His golden eyes fiercely resembled a predator when they flashed to her face.

"G-Go on" Liz was now aware that he toward over her despite being a year younger than her.

"I am furious because Raffner touched you, his fifthly hands touches your caramel skin that I have been longing for." His hands latched onto her hips. His voice was low and growling. Sending chills done her spine and heated her regions at the same time. "I am pissed that I didn't get to kill him for even thinking that he could have you. I am upset that I haven't seen you in two and a half weeks. But I am seriously eight seconds away from pinning you to this wall and screwing till you are reduced to a puddle of puddy-"

"Kid we have some forums for you to fill out" A tall man with sandy hair poked his head through the door.

"_**PISS OFF**_!" Kid shouted and kicked the door shut "I'M BUSY!"

Soul woke up in a hospital bed again.

The one thing he hated most in the world was waking up in a hospital bed. Especially if Stein was around.

Usually he would try and sleep again. Take advantage of being lazy despite his hatred of the medical beds.

But this time Soul's eyes snapped open and sat up frantically looking for blonde pig tails. He begged to god that she was alright under his breath.

Scarlet eyes laid upon her sleeping face, her hair free from the pig tails he had been looking for previously.

"She is perfectly fine" Stein spoke up. Soul swivelled his head to see him. "You on the other hand, don't sit up so fast unless you wanna pop a stitch. That wound is very deep and I'm amazed you aren't crying from the pain right now." the voice was cold but laced with curiosity. Soul wondered why for a moment until he realized it happened again.

"I-I'm fine" Soul looked away.

"Wanna explain to me why your body didn't go into shock after receiving a fatal wound like that? It's against all medical understanding that it didn't. In fact when I put you on the table I thought it was too late because you weren't breathing and your heart was barely beating" Stein was writing something down on his clip board. The pen scratching against the paper filled Soul's ears like it was a blaring speaker even though it was relatively quite noise.

"Like I said I'm fine...How is Maka?" He drifted his gaze to his partner. Stein looked up, curious of the change of topic and tone.

"My godchild is alright," Stein went back to writing as Soul almost choked on his own spit. "She was never in any real danger from that injection. It wasn't even lethal. But that's expected of Spirit to pull one over on Medusa. I was surprised that he even went through with killing his wife but asking him to kill Maka is obviously not going to happen. Instead of a lethal poison he injected her with a very strong sleeping sedative. It isn't used because its side effect is temporary Narcolepsy. So she'll be fine" Stein explained and pushed up his glasses.

"I guess that old drunk does have a heart" Soul continued to stare at Maka.

"Yes well was a different man back in the day you know, try and get some rest. I have other business to attend to" With that Stein left. Leaving Soul and Maka alone.

One asleep the other wishing he could.

Soul lay back onto the bed but sleep, the realm of desires, rest, dreaming, or whatever you wanted to call it. It just wasn't coming to him. Avoiding him because something was present in his mind.

The need for a body to be next to him.

He tried to ignore and focus on his latest incident.

He was slightly thankful it happened. For one Stein said his body didn't go into shock like it should have. His heart slowed so blood wasn't pumping as fast as it should have saving him from death by blood loss. And his nerves were still numb so the pain wasn't present.

But it would be soon

He looked over at Maka again.

Despite the numbness he felt his heart beat faster and his face flush.

"No denying it now...I think I might..." He left the sentence unfinished and grabbed the IV pole.

He got to his feet, his knee like putting and his body shook like a frail left in the bitter wind. It was a slow process but he managed to get to her. Working his way around the bed he had been in and limping to hers. He stared at her pale sleeping face for a moment before carefully climbing in next to her.

He slipped under the blanket with her and decided he could care less what people thought when they saw him.

He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and lightly kissed the soft skin.

Soul felt Maka's body shuttered and mumbles slipped past her pale petal like lips. Whispers of his name and pleas for him to be alright. Repeatedly saying she screwed up and the whole mess was her fault.

"Shh, I'm right here you idiot" He gently whispered to her.

Finally sleep came to him and he was able to drift off next to Maka. His face still nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

Patty made sure she got a picture

Soul woke up several times during his stay at medical wing. All because of those damn flickering lights above him.

Each time he had been moved out of Maka's bed and back to his own

Each time this happened, he would hobble over to her bed again and slip under the covers. Nuzzling her neck and silencing her quite whimpers.

Once or twice she would wake up, see him there sleeping next to her, realize he was really close and try to move away only to have his arms stretch out for her, then kiss his head and resumed her fatigued state.

This time when Soul woke up in his bed he was hand cuffed to the railing of it.

Apparently Stein had enough of his shenanigans and took measures to ensure that they stayed in separate beds. Keeping him from nuzzling her neck or rolling on top of her while he slept.

Maka was propped up with a book in her hands. Reading leisurely to pass the time in recovery. Soul huffed to get her attention and when it didn't work he whined. Making it known to her that he was demanding her focus. Maka didn't quite understand why though. She was still processing that he had been sneaking into her bed. She was starting think the morphine was warping his brain functions until she overheard Stein saying he was barely on anything.

Another loud whine from the snowy haired blade user told her that he wasn't going to stop until she looked at him.

Which she did

She gave him a quick glance before her forest eyes returned to the inked words on her page.

Apparently that did nothing but aggravate him and wasn't enough because this time he used a verbal whine to catch her attention.

"Maaaakkaaaa~" He pouted. Which Maka didn't think he could because he was always scowling. The softer more needy expression drew Maka's attention from her book. Her fingers dog earred her page and closed it.

"You should be resting you know" Maka kept a stern face. "Read or something your body needs to relax" Her finger tapped against her book. He looked slightly offended and scoffed at the notion of reading to relax him.

"Reading is boring to me unless...never mind it's just boring!" Soul rumpled his nose "I much rather relax a different way" A small shark toothed grin was chipping at his mouth.

"Oh really? What is your way to relax?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Sex" Maka almost choked on her own spit when he said that. Her face grew red and was suddenly very aware of his Cheshire gaze towards her "But not with anyone, it has to be you" He purred.

Her beat was extremely fast and her fingers felt like rubber. His previous threat to make her fall for him weighed in her head. Bouncing around voicing out a side of her that didn't come out very often. A side that could only be described as her womanly whims. Bringing up the fact he was freaking hot and had a nice butt.

"Don't be weird" Her mouth blurted out before she could stop it. Soul sighed and pouted, "You keep crawling into my bed...why is that?" Maka asked. Changing the subject before it got even more awkward.

"I couldn't sleep if I wasn't" He drawled out, sounding extremely bored and slightly offended.

"Stein had enough of it and hand cuffed you to the bed"

"I know" He jangled the cuffs to prove his point. "What about you?" His eye rolled over to her as she opened her book again. Trying to find her place where she left off.

"About what?" She replied and let her eyes fall on a sentence but they didn't move down it.

"Me sneaking into your bed to sleep...Did that bother you as well?" He sounded sincere.

Maka blushed at the question.

If she didn't like it she would've smacked him awake and kicked him off the bed.

But she really liked it. A lot. Especially when he nuzzled into her neck and sighed peacefully like he found the perfect spot to sleep. How his arms would wrap around her tightly and murmur things in her ear. Comfort and reassurance had filled her when he did. When his lips would press against the shell of her ear she would blush but would be remain still.

Maka once read a romance novel that described something similar. How the man would hold the woman after making love. Making promises that he would stay with her forever. How his love was true and he would throw himself in front of a train for her.

But that novel's feeling was ruined when she came home and her mother was yelling at for being a cheating scum bag. Screaming that he should just go marry the slut he was seeing. Her father would yell at her saying she was crazy and that he'd never do that to her. Shouting that his love for her was real and true. The fight only stopped when they saw Maka clutching the romance book while running upstairs.

She cried so much and threw the book out, never reading the end of it. She cursed ever male on the planet. Her screams muffled by her pillow.

Why was it when Soul did it.

Held her close, whispered words in that low tone, wrap his arms around her and the way he looked at her. Why didn't she feel the dread like before with every other male?

"I...didn't hate it...or mind it" Her voice was small. It wasn't loud enough to startle someone. Hell it was so quite that it was a whisper to her. But Soul shot up so fast like she just yelled. His face red and his eyes locked on her slumped frame. She opened her mouth to scold him for getting up so fast. To remind him he was still recovering and to be careful.

But the way his eyes looked at her

Gazing like she was a goddess and entranced by the sight of her as he shifted off his bed. The IV tugged at his arm, trying to tell him to stay put.

He ripped it out of his arm like it was a kitten scratch. Maka remained still as he continued.

Grabbing the railing and dragging his bed next to hers. Climbing onto her bed so he could pull them right next to each other.

He ended up straddling her hips. Looking at her with glazed strange red eyes. Soul didn't say a word about the blood slowly dripping down his arm. Or about anything. He just stared into her wide eyes.

"Soul..." The small word brought him out his trance. Bringing him back to reality and slapping him in the voice. He quickly moved off of her and over the railing onto his own bed.

"Sorry" He mumbled in a defeated tone. Maka's throat felt tight and she bit her lip.

"It's okay..." Maka mumbled.

"For everything...especially not trusting you and letting them take you...it's my fault" He muttered.

Maka felt her heart clench at the sight of him. Voice low and upset. Shoulders slumped and a sad frown. He looked like a puppy after you kicked it. Begging for your forgiveness and it was sorry for everything. It was literally impossible to resist him.

"I told you its okay...I mean everything. I forgive you. It isn't your fault, Medusa is persuasive when she plays on doubts" Maka yawned and wrapped the wound from the IV on his arm. Soul's eyes saddened again.

"But I shouldn't have even doubted you-" He was about to go onto a self hating rant when Maka did something unexpected.

She leaned over the railing separating the two beds and kissed his forehead. He was stunned that he was left mid word until she slumped into him. Her lips crashing into his. His tongue in her mouth already. Working against hers until he parted from her face. Gauging her reaction.

She was asleep

"You've got to be fucking joking!" Soul grumbled as her head rested on his shoulder. "Finally get to make out with you and you're asleep" He gently laid her back on her bed. Placing her book on her lap before laying back in his own. He forced sleep to come and drift off.

Stein walked into to find the bed moved and Soul's IV ripped out. He sighed and grit his teeth

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

**xXx**

**Well that is done...my Math exam is creepin' on me!**

**Okay well I'm not gonna leave a big thing here except that I finally completely the Liz time arc!**

**Yay!**

**Now I'm goona focus on a little Soma before the Tsubaki one happens**

**Love ya!**

**O.C Key**


	15. Chapter 15

**Criminal Society 15**

**15! Yes!**

**Yes~**

**Ohhhh YES~**

**My goal for this story is 30 chapters**

**I'm at the halfway there!**

**Okay, ...Does anyone actually read this bit anyway? Well the Liz time arc is done and such.**

**Disclaimer applies**

Chapter 15

_Box Ghost...BEWARE_

Stein had found new ways to make Soul stay in his bed. Although it took some trial and error and a few choice words.

First he tried handcuffing both of Soul's hands to the railings. Which ended in Soul still managing to slide of the bed and awkwardly pull the bed over to Maka's, ripping out his IV once again.

The second was moving Maka to a different room and leaving Soul in the same one. Assuming he would stop Stein didn't bother securing him.

Soul ended up popping a stitch when he got up to find her.

This all ended with Maka talking to Soul. A talk which he idly danced his way around her questions. Not wanting to admit his new found feeling for her just yet.

"Soul, they are gonna ask why you won't stay in your bed and they are definitely gonna ask why you always try and go into mine" Maka had seated herself at the end of bed. Soul huffed and grumbled but didn't take his eyes off her. More romance novels popped into her head from the action on his part.

"I already told you before, I wanna have sex with you" He muttered. She groaned and glared at him, sick of his antics.

"Soul come on, I know there is more to it!" Maka sighed and his heart nearly stopped. Had she figured him out already? He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he swallowed thickly. He wouldn't let her know so soon.

"No I pretty much just wanna fuck you against the wall, the door and possibly Steins chair" He nervously looked away from her. Maka made an exasperated noise and leaned forward.

Soul probably made the most unmanly sound he ever made in his life

He squeaked

Then he blushed just to make it worse

"I got it!" Maka gasped. The new found colour in his cheeks drained away until he was almost as pale as his hair.

_'Please god __**PLEASE **__let her be wrong!'_ Soul silently prayed as her brilliant eyes seemed to smirk at him.

"You can't sleep without a girl next to you!" Maka's eyes changed from the bright jade to a darker version of it. Like she was angry with him for something.

"N-no! That is completely wrong and you know it!" Soul contemplated on why he just said that. It might give her hints. He was not ready to give her hints. Hints were a bad thing!

The dark shade soon disappeared and was replaced by a confused shade. Asking him what he meant in which he hoped to god that his eyes weren't yelling back _'I-think-I'm-in-love-you'_

"It's just-I-um...M-my wound hurts a little" He stammered. Her face immediately looked crestfallen and he wanted to take back the half assed excuse "I-I uh also keep having nightmares...that...you...d-d...I just want to reassure myself that you're alive" His seemingly unrelated totally false excuses pulled together into a blushing beautiful well composed lie.

Maka's eyes widen and her cheeks tinted a light pink. Her long blonde eye lashes fluttered by the stuttering comment. A wobbly smile bent her lips and a nervous laugh dribbled out of her throat. Maka brush her loose hair behind her ear as her green eyes fluttered around the hospital bed.

Soul caught sight of it.

Her injection point on her neck.

The needle he failed to protect her from left a mark and the serum patterned her veins. Their natural green more visible on her pale neck from their consent throbbing. The sleeping narcotics irritated the vessels pronouncing the colour and reddened her skin near the area. Maka didn't seem to notice him staring at it. His eye lids drooped and his silver arcing brows moved together by a millimeter.

Soul didn't seem to notice where her eyes wandered.

His pale sleeping shirt was open at the front revealing the wrapped bandages that encircled his torso. At the lining of the top she could see the stitch marks that mended his skin together. The transparent thread was noticeable against the angry skin.

Maka had heard his words of comfort before. When she accidentally whimpered her apologies, he consoled her. Cooing that it wasn't her fault but his own. Even though he said it in such honey like words. They still tasted bitter in her mouth.

She could feel his eyes on her. Maka wondered why. She wasn't much to look at. A plain looking face, a flat chest and small butt. She could fade into any crowd by being "Miss forgettable" in a second.

His words echoed through her head.

_'I'll make you fall in love with me'_

Why would someone like Soul even bother with her?

He could have any girl most likely.

Maka was a nerdy little bookworm with anger issues.

She wanted to scream at him. Yell at him for tearing down the walls she so carefully built to protect herself. Maka didn't even know him that long and she could feel her heart beat faster near him. But she didn't know what that meant.

Words of romance fell to deaf ears with her.

"I should have protected you" Soul muttered. His hand gentle grazing the mark on her neck. Maka snapped back to reality to see his glassy apple eyes. His breathes were choppy and shallow as he stared at her neck. Maka placed a hand over it and met his gaze.

He was too fast for her even with a serious wound. Or maybe it was because she didn't expect the action.

Soul sharply inhaled a few breaths. Pain etching into his features and he trembled. But Maka was caught off guard when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his frame.

She was stunned

This was new for her

Guys didn't embrace Maka Albarn!

His grip was tight as he leaned back, pulling her along with him. He gasped for air, his rib cage rattling from the need for the substance.

Then it stopped.

Maka fought his arms off and sat up. Miffed at his behavior towards her and snarled.

"What the hell Soul? Don't just randomly do stuff like that to me!" She shouted. Maka huffed and awaited a snarky response from him. But there was none. Maka looked back down at him.

Her eyes widened in fear.

Soul's eyes were closed, his face pale.

His chest wasn't rising to be breathing.

"Soul?" Maka gasped "Soul!" Maka quaked and clutched his shoulders. Maka prayed for it to be some sick joke by him. So she could smack and scream at him for doing something so stupid.

_' He could feel himself sinking into the inky blackness as he fell away from the light. Maka's worried voice grew distant and was overlapped by the definitive sound of piano keys . A dark demonic twisted tune he knew well danced around his unmoving body. "Consuming Black ended Liquorice" it had been once called. It was a creepy song that he remembered a girl in his old class liked to listen to. The sound was infectious like madness itself. Wrapping him in a cloak of psychotic grins._

_The song was pulling him down to a black and red checkered floor, luring him to the grand piano that rested on the other end. White ivory keys glisten like they were wet._

_Soul found himself in a suit that only matched his old profession as a musician for the Evans family. The pin stripped suit made his tall body look impossibly stretched in this hell inside his head._

_Soul looked around to see if anyone was here with him. Sometimes he spotted a little ogre skirting the pitch black curtains. _

_Against his better judgement he stepped towards the piano. Even though it looked familiar to him something told him to stay away from it._

_Soon he stood in front of the piano, the keys looked like white wet pools. His curiosity took the best of him and he tapped a key. It was solid like any other piano key but the sound was strange. It was off for the note it was supposed to be._

_The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he felt movement behind him. Soul sharply turned around and held his breath._

_In a large room that had been empty only a moment ago was now filled with people._

_Dressed in torn fancy dresses. Matching the creepy theme of the room._

_Jeweled masks of bronze, silver and gold was worn by many guests. Some other wore simple black masks that covered the top of their faces. Some had tattoos of what he recognized as card suits to their faces. Everyone there had a suit on their clothing. Heart, Diamond, Club and spades painted the roof as the crystal chandelier hung. Giving the room as a golden tint despite the black accenting to everything. As he walked through the crowds he noticed a few things._

_The room had grown in size. Something that had never happened before along with these people._

_The pairs dancing always had matching card suits. He never saw anyone with a different symbols dancing together._

_The entertainers all had angelic shocking blue eyes and midnight hair except for the woman on the throne. _

_The woman watched everyone in amusement and swayed her fingers to the carnival like beat. Her pink eyes were like pools of madness that he could swim in. Her long golden thread draped past the throne. Her eyes landed on him for a moment with a knowing smirk before a man with cherry red hair and electrifying lime green eyes took her hand for a dance. His long hair was pulled into a low pony tail and his suit was pitch black but looked like swirling smoke on the sleeves. The woman took his hand and leapt off her throne to join the dancers. Her dark grey dress had a shall of scarlet as the corset and trimming was mint coloured. With a happy grin she was pulled into a fast paced dance with the man._

_The fourth thing he noticed was how happy everyone looked. Like they were generally enjoying their time here. He couldn't place any faces of the people but they seem to know him. They smiled and waved but never engaged in conversation._

_Soul knew his mind wasn't usually the happiest place so he was shocked at their delight._

_"This is the first time I've ever had a stand still like this" Soul muttered as a boy that looked like he was 15 or 16 smiled to his audience. The black diamond on his cheek slightly moved as he did so._

_Twin streams of card flew from his hands and people gasp in excitement as they flew back into his palms. He gave them a short bow before he started spinning plates._

_Soul worked his way through the crowd until he was met with the circle of dancers. Where the woman and man from before danced happily together. Her eyes had changed from pink to a vibrant green as he spun her and pulled her back in._

_Everyone was so happy in his head as he remained confused._

_A pale finger tapped his shoulder and he turned to meet a woman. Skin pale as porcelain and hair black like death. Her violet webbed eyes seemed clinical towards him._

_"Aren't these parties out of your comfort?" Her voice seemed so familiar. And cold...very cold._

_"I well uh.." He didn't have an answer for her. She was definitely older than him. Her body was developed to lustful form and she carried herself with utmost self respect. _

_"Come on Soul, you honestly think I'll believe you if you say that you find this fun? The boy who __**hated **__parties and large crowds because he was inferior to his brother, enjoying a festive party like this? It's beyond your comprehension to. Just like how you will never be as excellent musician as your older brother." The woman sneered. Soul felt his heart drop at her words. A brief thought of his confidence to be good enough for Maka flashed through his mind. "You aren't even good enough for her. That girl and __his __son enjoy each other's company more than yours"_

_"You're wrong!" A voice shouted from above. Soul looked up to see a golden bird cage hanging from the roof with a girl inside it. A black silk blindfold hid her eyes from him. Her dress wasn't ripped like the other peoples. There was no suit on her clothing or face too. She pulled herself back and sat down and slumped to the side. Resuming a sleeping pose._

_"She's right" Another voice entered._

_The woman on the throne stood before them. Her eyes were the colour of pink rubies again. The party had stopped and focused on their scene. Everyone was staring at them and Soul came to another realization about the people here._

_He could see their eyes, only black shadows._

_"Little sparrow is right. She usually is when it comes to your confidence. I'm sure if she wasn't so tired she would come down to join you, but unfortunately she is fatigued." The woman spoke like she was a dignified high society woman. But from her dancing like a fool before he knew that wasn't the case. "__**You know I thought I squashed all the bugs but apparently I missed one**__" The woman snapped her fingers and the other girl disappeared. The party resumed like nothing happened._

_"What just..." Soul was lost in his own mind._

_"She crawled her way in here just to get to you. Fat old spider doesn't know when to quit!" She spat. She narrowed her eyes on the singe mark on the floor before looking back at him and holding out a hand "You may call me Mistress Ezagowa" She puffed out her chest. _

_"U-uh Okay" Soul stammered. The man behind her huffed and her shoulders slumped._

_"Or Keymochi. The man behind me is called Damian Naverse" She shot him a look._

_"How are- How is this even happening? This has never happened in a stand still before" Soul gestured to the party. People paid him no mind and enjoyed their night._

_"What's a stand still?" Keymochi asked. Tilting her head slightly like a dog would._

_"So wait am I not in a stand still?" Soul asked as people encircled him Soul felt slightly panicked for some reason. Their eyes suddenly looked inhuman. Soul bolted to find a door. The curtains hiding the walls from his view._

_"Oh no is trying to leave!" A girl squeaked. The crowds suddenly stopped and hundreds of shadowed eyes stared at him as he frantically looked for a door. When his hand hit a door knob and hissed his success. "Oh my!" Soul turned around to find the hall empty now._

_When he turned back to the exit he saw Keymochi with a shovel. She plunged it into the ground and a coffin snapped up from under him. Sucking him below and he watched Keymochi give me a twisted grin and a small wave.'_

Soul lurched forward panting and covered in sweat. Stein jumped back slightly from the sudden movement. Soul gripped his chest and tried to calm himself. He realized Stein was standing there...waiting for an answer.

"Shit"

Soul had apparently been in his stand still a full week. By that time Maka had already been discharged and his wound was mostly healed and he was allowed to go home. Currently Soul was in the cafeteria, wanting to eat something other than the disgusting gruel Stein fed him.

The more he thought about it, Shibusen was like a school.

It held credited classes so it members wouldn't lack education. Attendance was mandatory as well.

Training sessions, Cafeteria, punishments for breaking the rules and 80% of its members were teenagers or young adults. The more he thought about the more it became a likable idea to him. He wouldn't be a dumb street punk that would get frequent arrests. That life did not sound appealing to Soul at all.

Especially now that Maka waltzed into his life

Wait no..

Not Waltz...

More like tackled him and kicked his butt

Yeah, that sounded about right.

"Oi Soul, it's good to see you out of the hospital bed" Black Stars voice shouted at him from behind as Soul placed a slice of greasy pizza on his tray along with V8. At the sight of the combination blanched "Dude that is just weird get like a fizz or somethin' " Fizz was the word Black Star used for Pop or as some Americans say "soda" The assassin had enough of choosing between the two.

"This thing is dripping with grease, I want something healthy in my body, and I've been a lump for like, two weeks straight!" Soul grumbled and grabbed an apple and paid for his items.

"He is right Black Star, you should learn a thing or two from him" Kid approached them. Black Star snorted and folded his arms. As the three men headed to the table he noticed the increase in girls staring at them. He felt chills run down his back from the thought of all their eyes on him.

Kilik stepped in to lessen his discomfort and sat with them, giving Soul some breathing space. Occasionally all three of his friends would ask if his wound was okay. In which Soul would reply...

"Totally fine, you expect a cool guy like me to stay down from a measly cut? You gotta be joking!" Soul pounded his chest and attacked his pizza. He could still feel all of those girls on him. In attempt to gross them out Soul let his tongue roll out and dangled the pizza over his open mouth. Letting the greasy cheese run down into his salivating mouth before he lunged for a bite.

"Damn they are totally creeping me out" Kilik rolled his shoulders. Apparently Soul wasn't the only one to notice the stares.

"Well in their defense, we are probably the hottest guys in Shibusen" Black Star gulped back his "fizz" drink.

"Aww, are you saying we are attractive? I never thought you could give compliments like that Black Star" Kilik used a mocking tone.

"He gives 'em to Tsubaki all the time" Soul snickered.

"Leave Sue out of this!" Black Star growled.

"Look he even has pet names for her!" Soul laughed and took a large bite of his pizza. Black star narrowed his eyes and snarled out insults.

"Calm down Black Star, he can't say anything really. He was snuggling with Maka in the medical wing," Kid smirked. Soul nearly choked on the pizza and blushed "It got to the point where Stein had to move Maka into a different room but he would still go looking for her" Soul blushed the same color of his eyes. Black Star laughed loudly along with Kilik. The two howled at his reddened face as Soul cursed under his breath.

"By the way Soul," Kid caught Soul's attention again. The snow haired teen hoped to god he wouldn't say anymore on the subject. "I looked through every bit of information of Maka we have but we don't have her housing forum. Does she live with you and you neglected to mention it?" He asked but by the look on Soul's face it stated this was new to him.

"No I usually just meet up with her or in the 34th passage" Soul fiddled with the strap on his vest. Kid sighed and adjusted his bronze skull pin before running a hand through his hair and yawned. "You getting enough sleep Kid?" Soul asked.

"Well I had to file on the paper work for you and Maka and the thing with her housing forum is stressing me out. I need to know that everyone that is a part of shibusen is safe and taken care of. It's what my father would've wanted you know" Kid looked slightly dejected and Soul was sorry he asked.

"I'll go find her and get it out of her, I'll check our passage way"

"He said 'Our Passage way' He is totally fucking her!" Black Star shouted.

"Shut up you star haired freaked with the biggest crush on Tsubaki!" Soul sniped. Black Star stopped mid laugh and Kilik howled like a wolf on the full moon.

"I wouldn't be laughing Kilik, we all know you have a thing for Patty"

"S-Shut up you loveless freak!" The tanned hand to hand specialist squeaked

He _squeaked_...

Soul yawned once again as he got pulled aside once again for another confession. He was getting annoyed with them now because they all thought he would do something for them even though he rejected them.

True he used to give a kiss to the pretty ones and if he horny a little more

But Soul was done with that now, he was gonna focus on being the man in Maka's eye.

He almost cursed himself out for realizing how cheesy that sounded. The poor girl who was confessing to him was being completely ignored while he day dreamed. He ended up brushing her off with the same thing he told every girl. He wasn't interested in a serious relationship with her and she should move on.

The girl was heartbroken and shouted as he left that she would never abandon her love for him.

Soul gagged and headed to passage way 34.

"Man these girls need to get their heads on straight, isn't it obvious I'm not interested? I hate making them cry too I feel like a jerk right after they run away" Soul grumbled to himself. He was becoming more worried about the rising attention and how it might turn violent toward his female friend and himself.

Soul was beginning to notice that by this point in the hallway, he would've already met up with Maka. He was beginning to let his twisted imagination work in his mind along the lines of her being kidnapped.

His pace quickened and his strides were longer.

Soul grit his sharp teeth.

_'Where is she?'_ He asked himself until he came up to the end of the passage way, the door led to the outside world. Most likely an alley way.

Soul ripped open the door ready to run out into the streets.

Until he saw Maka

There, sitting in a large cardboard box with a tarp over it. All of her belongings in plastic bags to keep the dry. A few canned food items were piled up beside her and various other boxes were used to block off the alley way and keep her little burrow a secret. Maka looked up at him, shocked. Eyes wide in slight fear as he was for the moment,

Speechless

She was living in a box

Actually that box looked very well constructed, her small home was ingeniously engineered to hide herself and stay comfortable. Living on basic needs.

Soul noted the open can of Pea soup and the spoon in her hand. It was lunch time and she most likely hungry. But he was having problems comprehending the whole scene.

"YOU'RE LIVING IN A _**BOX**_?!" Soul shouted. Maka cringed and blushed. Like the sudden realization hit her in the face. Soul was breathing heavy. He looked around to see if anyone noticed his outburst. When he didn't see any curious faces Soul bent down close to her,

"Get your stuff, all of it. You're coming with me"

"But I-"

"No!" Soul held up a finger "No, no, no! Don't use those big green eyes to worm your way out of this. My partner will not be living in a box, pack your stuff! Except the damn box!" Soul hissed. Maka slumped her shoulders and pulled out a large duffle bag. Soul looked at the grey tarp the held off water. It looked new "did you buy this tarp too?"

"N-no I found it" Maka avoided his gaze. He gave her a disbelieving look "Okay I stole it! Are you happy now?" Maka grumbled.

"You stole a tarp?" Soul ran a hand down his face

"I needed it" Maka mumbled. Soul groaned out his frustration and gave a half laugh.

"Come on, move over, I'll help you"

Maka opened her mouth to say something. But closed it again. The bag was heavy, she knew that. So why he was carrying it when he was still recovering was beyond her. He didn't even let her pick up the bag when they were done.

He was leading her over to Kid's office where he would be. Maka felt like she was going to the principal's office. Like she was in big trouble. The Maka realized by the grip on her hand meant that she was indeed in trouble.

"Soul could you lighten up your hand?" Maka bit her lip

"No" He said sternly taking Maka back a bit. He sounded so serious about not letting go of her hand. It would be a lie if Maka said she didn't like the concept of him holding her hand. But he was squeezing her a little too tightly and quite frankly she couldn't understand why he was so angry at her.

They arrived at Kid's office shortly and Soul rapped on the door. Maka could feel his temper in the air.

A firebrick eye rolled over to look at her. Maka held the gaze, intent on finding the reason he was so angry with her. She hadn't done anything that bad had she? Was living in a fortress of boxes really that bad?

Kid finally opened the door to see who was angrily beating it.

"Daniel I found the reason you couldn't find her housing forum"

"Daniel?" Maka parroted him.

"Yes my full name is Daniel Thorson Kid" Kid smiled slightly at Maka. Which Soul really didn't appreciate at the moment...or any moment. He cursed himself inwardly for being overly possessive of her when he was trying to stay angry at her. Maka and Kid exchanged pleasantries till Soul interrupted.

"She's been living in a box" Soul said aloud. Maka froze mid sentence as Kid's face morphed into confusion.

"What?" Kid asked. Hoping he misheard the information. Soul clucked his tongue then gave Maka a slow glance.

"This whole time, that you've been going crazy about her housing forum, was because she never was living in a house. Maka has been living in a barricade of boxes. With a little tarp over them, to keep them dry. Just right outside the 34th passage. Literally I can show you. A little castle made of fucking boxes! Jesus woman what were you thinking?" Soul turned to his partner. Maka blushed from embarrassment as Kid sighed and ran a hand through his bangs.

"Well, I guess I can look through some roommate wanted ads and see if anyone will take on a roommate" Kid turned to his office.

"Not necessary, I'll take her" Soul snorted. Maka snapped her head towards him.

"What makes you think I wanna room with you?" Maka shouted.

"You don't get a choice after this little stunt! I don't trust that you'll actually stay with anyone. If you are with me then I can at least know you aren't the queen of the boxes! Who comes up with living in a box fort? You! You do!" Soul shouted back. Kid rolled his eyes and went into his office to get a housing forum. He returned to see the two still bickering at each other.

"Go shag already" Kid handed Soul the forum and promptly shut the office door. Leaving the two blushing and standing awkwardly in the hall. Maka pulled out a pen and gingerly took the pen out of Soul's hand. It was silent and uncomfortable for both of them. Maka pressed the paper to the wall. She read through and began to fill out her half of the forum.

Soul stared like the hormonal crazed teenager that he was. Maka was leaning forward towards the wall to fill it out. Her hips were out, showing off the perfect curve of her ass.

Soul wet his lips with want. He craved to feel her skin on his. To hear his name moan out from the petal soft lips. What he would give just to pull her into his chest from behind. Inhale the scent of rain from her hair and taste that delicious flesh of her neck.

To nip her with his sharp shark like teeth.

But behind that lust there was another longing for her. To hold her all night and just...talk. Whispers things to each other. Talking about their day, laughing at jokes and random events. Maybe even peck her on the nose, her cheeks, her chin and her forehead. Wrap his arms around her and steal her away from the world.

Soul realized just what he was thinking and blushed. Turning away from her completely.

Unfortunately for Maka when she looked back at him that was what she saw. His back to her. Not giving her any of his attention despite that they were going to move in together. Maka debated if this was the right choice to make now. He looked so distant towards her. She watched as a couple of girls walked up to him. The pen stopped as she watched like she didn't even exist.

The girl with short choppy raven hair giggled and lightly touched his arm. Her fingers brushed lightly over the onyx band on his bone colored shirt. Her blue eyes lit up as she smiled coyly at Soul.

Maka felt her heart cry out as this happened. The other girl with chocolate frizzy hair in pigtails joined in. Giggling and lightly touching him. Pronouncing her distinct large chest. They fucking bounced from the under breast corset she wore. Maka wanted to look away, put him in the same category as all her father.

She wanted to tear up the forum under her hand then grab her bag and head back to her little home.

She couldn't bring herself to rip it...but it crumpled in her hand and dropped on the floor along with her pen. Without a word she approached the three with the sweetest fake smile she could muster. Despite the glare the chocolate haired girl gave her.

In an elegant, fluid motion. Maka slipped the bag off of his shoulder and hauled it on to her own. He turned in surprise and confusion as Maka pulled it over her head and rolled her shoulders.

"Thanks Soul, I'm going home now" She turned and strode down the hallway.

At first Soul thought she meant back to her father. But that idea was wiped from his head when he realized she was gonna go live in those boxes again.

A thought...

A flicker...

No...

A horrible nightmare crossed his mind. Kid would surely hate to see her on the streets. Housing usually takes a few days to go through if people don't know each other and Maka would need a place to stay. Kid being a gentlemen, would offer her to stay at his place.

Soul's jackass of an imagination took over from this point.

Images of Kid realizing Maka was a pleasant roommate and offering to let her room at his place permanently. Then one thing would lead to another...

Soul ripped himself away from the two girls and picked up the crumpled paper and pen.

He ran after her.

_'She is __**mine**__'_ A greedy thought consumed _him 'I won't let Kid or anyone have her. I need her more than them'_ His sneakers slapped against concrete harder as he saw her. Rubbing her eyes like she was trying to get rid of something. He snarled pounced on her like an animal.

A blade was plunged into the wall beside her. The aggressive act was new and unseen before. Soul never lost his cool like this.

As fast as the Blade snapped out it curled back into the deactivated spiral and he arm dropped.

"Where...do you think you're going?" He hissed. Maka stood her ground and squared her shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"Home" His bangs hazed over his eyes so it was hard to look him directly in them, but she had the feeling he was looking at her anyway.

"That pile of boxes isn't a home!" Soul growled. Maka looked away from him, the thing he feared the most was now visible to him. The injection point.

"Maybe to you...but it's my safe place" Maka whispered. He took in her words all while looking at the angered skin on her neck. The veins were still pronounced and irritated. It reminded him of his failure as her partner.

"Why can't it be me?" He didn't stop the thoughts from coming out of his mouth. Maka looked over at him. "Why can't I be your safe place? I'm your partner aren't I-...No I can't be your safe place" His throat felt choked.

"Soul?" Maka's voice was carefully picked out. Not too eager but not to confused.

Soul's hand drifted to her neck and grazed the angry red on her skin. Maka blushed at the intimate action.

"This is my fault...I didn't protect you like I should have" Soul leaned his head to her neck and rested it upon her shoulder. Slightly nuzzling her neck with his nose. Maka had become more aware of the arms caging her now.

His weight pulled her down on the ground to a kneeling position "I should've stayed with you but I didn't. I failed you and let you get hurt" Soul hissed out. The burning of his nerves told him another Standstill was going to come.

"No it isn't" Her words forced him to snap his head up.

"What?"

"It isn't your fault at all Soul, don't stress yourself about things that you haven't even done. It's not cool" The burning stopped. It was new for him. He never thought that his disease could be affect liked that. Soul looked up at her, his firebrick eyes danced with curiosity. "You got the worst end of the deal we were dealt. I'm the one who should be crying right now...and I really feel like sometimes...when I have to see the scar"

"Maka..." He wanted to say so much more to her. Tell her everything. His thoughts, his feelings even his past.

"Soul...you are my safe place now" With that Maka picked up the paper and pen, finished her half of the forum and handed it to him.

**xXx**

**Oh...my...god**

**My head hurts now**

**Jeez I have to right so much and it is killing me. I should stop for my health but I know that ain't happening any time soon. I do enjoy creating but damn. I am currently in our local art gallery, using their wifi . I'm so damn tired too. So sorry if the editing is a little shitty.**

**Keymochi and Damian are my own personal characters, not Soul eater Oc's but from a comic I draw for myself. Keymochi is Essence of Reapers, Damian one of the twin gods of war. But I'm not gona insert their powers here. Keymochi is just helping Soul out with some shiz. Well Sorry this took so long but i hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


	16. Chapter 16

**Criminal Society **

**I've been putting off writing this for a while now**

**Like...SO LONG**

**I am sorry**

**But I am pleased to announce I will be starting a Drabble and you can give me prompts on my tumblr~**

**Tumblr link is on my profile**

**-O.C Key**

Chapter sixteen

_Kitty Kitty Playing in the yarn_

* * *

"Well, here we are" Soul nervously plunged his keys into the lock. Maka wondered why he was so nervous. She suspected that he wasn't this nervous when he invited other girls into his flat. So why was she different from them? Maybe it was because his apartment was a mess and he remembered that it was a pig sty!

But when he opened the door she was surprised to see that it was clean and tidy. A bitter thought nipped at her. _'How would he get laid if his place was a mess?'_ She chewed her cheek didn't say anything even though she really wanted to. She couldn't ignore the jealousy that nipping and biting at her from the inside. She only hoped that it wasn't showing on her face. Maka tried to keep her face in a curious expression.

"So this is it heh heh, I know it's small, only two room, pretty shitty flat ain't it?" He tried to joke with her. When he realized that she wasn't saying anything he found her lost in her thoughts. Spacing out right in front of him.

_'She already that comfortable here'_ He chuckled inwardly. Not knowing her turmoil.

Maka had heard whispers of rumors that Soul highly desired by some. If she was honest with herself then she would admit that it bothered her.

So many eyes on him when he would walk into the cafeteria. How girls would giggle fawn over him when his back was turned. Or the braver ones that openly flirt with him right in front of her.

But Soul didn't own the majority's affection. She also saw how some girls whispered that he looked like a monster. Those predator red eyes and sharp teeth.

Maka heard that surprisingly more than the fawning girls. How they would look away from him, as if he would attack them if they stared too long.

Maka once even heard another teenage boy call him a freak of nature in front of everyone. Soul had not minded any jab about his appearance. Maka already knew that if she asked him about it that'd he would say something about dwelling on it was _uncool_.

Maka briefly wondered if he cared what she thought of his appearance.

Maka did admit that she did find his appearance rather to her liking. He had a strong and chiselled jaw line. He was tall and gifted with a good amount of muscle. His light silver hair draped over his eyes if he want, giving him an air of mystery. Long fingers that looked talented and wrapped tan skin. Maka had once had the greatest of pleasures to see him without his shirt on when working out.

Needless to say, while he was working with the weights, Maka could not tear her eyes away from the master piece that was his back muscles. At some points she had forgotten she was on a moving treadmill. And she refuses to admit that she wiped drool away from her mouth.

But Maka wasn't the only one who stared.

A busty chocolate skinned woman on the stair climber also admired the rippling muscles. She was tall and in shape.

Whereas Maka was there to trim the thin layer of fat on her body to get into a more battle ready body. That's why she wasn't in short shorts and a work out bra like the girl next to her. Maka had been in a T-shirt and sweat pants to hide her body from view.

A sad expression worked its way into her facial features as she stood there, five feet in his house with her bag on her shoulder. She felt like she should run out.

Her body was making that decision when she stepped back.

Soul anticipated the move and closed the door before she could go any further. The sound seemed to snap her out of her own destructive thoughts.

"Huh? What?" She looked around confused. Like she had forgotten what she was doing.

She was met with Soul's smile, a coy playful smile as he took her bag from her.

Maka's prudish side started screaming. Those eyes aren't the ones of a man with innocent intentions! He is gonna try something! Don't fall for him!

"Oi Bookworm!" Soul looked back at her and motioned her to follow him.

"Did you just call me bookworm?" Maka harrumphed. She wasn't a fan of being called '_pet_' names. She set her best icy glare on him with a twitching eyebrow. Soul grinned back at her with his sharp teeth. His hands were in his pockets as he slouched back with the smug look on his face. Maka heard herself growling like an angered dog in her head. She was the dog and he was the smug little cat.

"Got a problem with it? Or should I call you pigtails? Sounds cuter and it might actually make you appear more feminine~" He taunted. Maka can't believe he just went there, poked at her lack of girlish attitude.

Maka's twitching eyebrow seemed to pick up speed as she got more annoyed. "Seriously, most girls like to wear makeup over a black eye but not you! You show it off like a badge!" He chuckled with that shark toothed grin.

"I think you're plenty feminine for the both of us!" Maka held her nose in the air and turn around so he faced her back.

Soul's eyes widened and if Maka saw his face she'd probably laugh. It was a mix between a lost puppy and Kid's face whenever he saw something unsymmetrical but didn't have time to fix it.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He shouted.

"You heard me Mr. _Girly_ headbands! Seriously, why do you even use them if your hair still gets in your face!" Maka looked back at him and in one swift motion, snatched the hair accessory right off his head and twirled around her finger. He sputtered random nonsense for a good minute as her smirk grew. She got in on that one. Maka also noted that his bangs were thicker in front of his eyes without the headband "Jeez you look like a sheep dog without it! Haven't you ever heard of a hair stylist?"

Soul snarled out random insults, showing off his sharp pointed teeth. But not enough to scare her, he control his temper sometimes around her.

"Whatever demon boy" Maka knew as soon as the words left her mouth...that it was the biggest mistake she could _ever_ make.

The atmosphere that had just been mild irritation before turned to a tense cold silence. It was like suffocating cotton in her lungs. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Soul I'm-"

"Is that what you think of me too?" Soul cut her off before she could apologize properly. "That I'm demon just like the rest of them?" She couldn't see his face. But she could already tell he was beyond angered by the comment. It oozed out him like it was a physical property.

"Soul, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Do you?!" He shouted. Maka should hear the animistic growl in the back of his throat.

He took three swift steps and caged her against the wall.

Teeth bared, arched brow, a set jaw and a low grumble Maka could barely hear. She wanted to say something, to take it back and apologize. But her words were caught in her throat, not budging, not even for air. "Well? Do you think I'm a demon too?" Soul shouted, even though they were so close. Maka managed to shake her head as a response.

"Then why! Why...did you..." His words were limp in the air. His arms dropped and his head hung low.

Maka finally realized just how much that word affected him. It was still curious to why he acted like that when she said it. After so many insults had been thrown at him before. He stood there silent, without a peep until he turned for his room.

Maka bit her lip and grabbed his sleeve. She didn't want to leave him like that, hell, she didn't even want this fight in the first place.

"I-I like...demons...and ghouls and scary stuff...I'm not into the whole girly thing...so I like...the way...you look" Her ability to speak was mangled but she managed it out.

Soul slowly turned to face her, his eyes wide in shock. Maka could've sworn he was blushing too.

"So my face...doesn't bother you?" Maka shook her head in response to his question. Soul felt her hand leave his sleeve. Her face was a blaze and she picked up her forgotten duffle bag. Starting for the room down the hall.

"Contrary to the popular belief...I like girls who can put up a good argument and know their facts...R-rather than have a big chest and no brains" soul hurried inside his room. He was still upset...but less so now than before.

Maka stood there, slightly dumbfounded.

Did he just name a quality he _liked_ about her?

Maka unpacked her few precious items and stares at the bed in front of her. It looked foreign to her.

The idea of sleeping in a bed was somehow strange now after all those nights curled up with several hoodies draped over her like a blanket. She cautiously let her hand press down on the mattress, it was a spring mattress.

The pale navy comforter rested folded at the foot of the bed. The bronze tinted light bulb flickered above her. Her window gave a view of the equally neglected buildings, not just the one she was living in. This part of the city seemed to have a darker part. Everything was shadowed, like a rain cloud hovered over it, but never giving out a drop of rain.

Maka didn't dwell on it that much

But she did remember the days when Death City used to shine all over. When it was fair and equal living.

Now the city she used to hold so dear...the city her mother held so dear, was now tainted and filled with hate.

It repulsed her to no end. It needed to be fixed and polished again.

The more Maka thought about it, the more she stared out the window, the more she glared at the once amazing academy.

It had been perverted into a sick and twisted headquarters for the Kishin organization. The once marble sculpted skulls were destroyed. Killing the last remainder of the old government. The last reminder of hope and the shine the city used to have, destroyed.

Maka sighed and placed her things in a dresser that had been provided for her. She looked around the room. A double sized bed, a large dresser, a study table and a night stand.

"It sure is generous, Soul prepared a nice room for me. I wonder why it's so...supplied. I thought he didn't want me as a partner...And the way he reacted...I don't understand him." Maka stretched and collapsed on the bed. Rolling on her side and humming slightly "But...he is nice too..." Maka sighed. Something was weird in her heart. Like it pounded when she was near him. He was great to be around, they would tease each other sure but deep down she knew it was the same as throwing cotton balls at each other.

* * *

Maka had finally finished unpacking all her belongings and was ready to face her partner. Who she had hoped she hadn't destroyed their relationship with. That probably would've put Maka in a situation she wouldn't like. She was already thinking of a way to properly apologize. She already knew Soul was food's biggest fan so all she needed to do was make him something to eat.

The only problem was that she didn't know what his favorite was. Asking him would give away the surprise of it all and wouldn't have the same effect on him as she would hope. Maka silently opened the door and crept down the hall, peeked into his room. She saw him face down with his large blue headphone over his ears.

Maka giggled and continued her way to the small flats kitchen and opened the fridge.

Maka immediately closed it repulsed by what she saw and smelled.

The Chinese takeout box was stained with greasy and was seeping through it. An Italian left over had grown fuzzy and there was an unidentifiable substance in the back that she was pretty sure moved when she opened the door.

When Maka was finished gagging she spotted the milk on the counter and reached for a glass only to find it was dirty.

They all were.

So she did the sensible thing and washed the one she plucked from the cupboard and cautiously made her way to the carton on the counter. When she lifted it off of the hard surface, it seemed heavy. But when she tried sloshing it around to check how much there was, she didn't hear anything. She shrugged and tried to pour some in her nice cleaned off glass.

Maka almost shrieked when a thick chunky substance slowly oozed out of the cardboard carton into the glass.

Her eyes wide in morbid fascination as she watched it splatter into the glass. She set the two items down carefully and held a hand to her mouth, trying not to vomit.

That was, until she saw a small splatter of expired milk on the hand that was covering her mouth.

She internally screamed while externally she gagged violently and immediately washed off her hand.

"Okay...I need to go food shopping, immediately" She grumbled and looked around for her shoes and wallet.

* * *

When Soul woke up from his nap he was surprised to smell some actually delicious coming from the kitchen.

The only person he could think of in his head was Blair. She brought him food sometimes when she barged into his flat. The purple haired information scout had always taken a shine to him. He would never understand why though.

Soul dragged himself out of bed and tiredly stumbled out of his room. Following the scent of good food.

He hoped Blair got something decent and not weird like last time.

You can image Soul's surprise to see it wasn't Blair with takeout food in the kitchen. But instead Maka, who was preparing a meal.

He slipped out of his half awaken daze as the smell of simmering chicken filling his nostrils. He hadn't realized he had been breathing in so much. Nor that he was staring at the exposed nape of her neck, it called to him. Begging to be licked and nipped.

He salivated at the thought marking her. He shook his head, these thoughts were getting dangerous now. He needed to stop them right now.

...

Since when did skirts look that short?

And when did stockings tease him?

Soul officially decided that he was going insane, ogling his partner like nobody's business had to be over the line. Even though he was pretty sure Black*Star did it-

Oh great, he was comparing himself to the short, loud mouthed assassin. Soul tried to think of someone more practical that he could compare this situation to. He frowned when only Kid came up. To almost every ones knowledge, Kid didn't have emotions like that unless it came to symmetry. (Way off) Soul sighed through his nose only to startle Maka.

"Jesus Soul! Make some noise when you're behind me!" Maka placed a hand on her chest to slow her heart beat. His eyes traced her fingers, they were long and thing, mostly likely warm too. Soul wondered what they'd be like in his hand, they're fingers entangled as they watch a movie or something stupid like that.

Maka waved a hand in front of his face, trying to catch his attention. After a moment she lightly kicked his foot which brought him back to reality.

"U-uh what?" His voice cracked. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed pink. Maka had giggled at his boyish reaction to herself.

"Soul are you gonna stare at me all day or do you want something good to eat?" Maka asked if he had a choice in the matter but bit his tongue and decided against it. With the view of her neck still in sight he swallowed thickly as his eyes traced her lips. They were plump and pink, beckoning his to them.

Maka felt his gaze on her, examining her taking her in. She had felt the stress of exams take a toll on her but this was something entirely different. It was like she was waiting to see if be approved of her or not. It was nerve racking when his eyes traced from her lips down to her collar bone and finally her chest.

Maka had never had a large bust so when Soul kept his there she was naturally confused. Didn't he like girls with play boy bunny like bodies?

When his eyes finally did move down they traced her stomach and down her legs. He swallowed thickly when he met her eyes again. This time Maka took the time to examine him thoroughly.

Traveling down the vast planes of tan skin and rigid muscles that could tense and relax in a micro of second. Maka was somehow trailing her gaze down to his abdomen. Tracing the curves of his abs with her sparkling emerald eyes soaked in every inch of him with curious fascination. Then they found their way to settle on his belt buckle in a perverse fashion she never acted in.

"Maka you are k-kinda staring at my-" Soul blushed. Something he wasn't used to doing.

Maka immediately snapped back to reality at his comment. The reality that she has been staring at his groin area for so long like some sort of perverted slut! She squealed and viciously shook her head. Trying to deny that she ever did such an act. No! No, Maka Albarn would never do such a thing in her life. She was a good and bookish girl who didn't ogle guys shamelessly like some hussy! She couldn't meet his eyes. Instead they just remained on the floor, clenched shut in embarrassment. She was guessing that he was disgusted with her. Repulsed with her actions and that she, a small chested easily angered bookworm, dare look at him like that.

Image her surprise when he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer in a very intimate manner. One that she never thought someone like Soul would do with her. Her eyes slowly rose to see his. She could see the want in his eyes. Not lust like she thought it would be. No, it was too soft to such a passionate emotion. Maka couldn't place her finger on it.

"D-Do you wanna um... Eat on the couch while watching some dumb movie. He nervously smiled and rubbed her sides lightly. Maka giggled at her lame attempt to make her relaxed and happy even though it worked. Even though the plan was to move around to eat and watch a potentially bad movie. Neither had moved from there spot. His hands on her sides and eyes staring at each other. Goofy smiles on their faces and an air of light happiness.

That was until the door flung open and in stepped a skimpily dressed woman with take out.

"_Oh Soul~_ Blair is here to feed you some yummy Chinese food! Soul where are- Oh... Am I interrupting something?" The purple haired woman blinked. Her golden cat like eyes curious at what was going on between the two youths. They instantly sprung away from each other away from each other with faces that could put a red skittle to shame.

"Oh Soul you never told me you had a girlfriend!" The voluptuous woman smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. For a moment, Soul pondered the word 'girlfriend' and putting it to Maka. It was a pleasant thought he would love to entertain more often.

"W-What?! W-We aren't t-t-together!" Maka sputtered and looked frantically to the woman then Soul. He shrugged pulled her closer with a smug grin.

"Hey, I mean we could" Soul grinned which made Maka stutter and sputter more.

"Wha? I-I um N-no!" Maka hit him over the head with a pocket novel he hadn't seen resting on the counter behind her.

Soul let go and clutched his head with a pleading for her to take mercy on him.

Blair only stood there for a few more moments before her heels clicked towards them. She set down the take out on the counter.

"Aw, poor little Soul, such a mean girl hurting your little head" Blair pulled Soul up off the floor. Not giving Maka a second glance at all after the confirmation that they WEREN'T together. "Lookie here I got you some yummy food! Let's eat and watch a movie on the couch!" Blair clung to his arm with a giggle and dragged him over to the couch before he had a chance to answer.

Maka felt a large hole in her chest as he sat down on the couch with Blair. This woman she hasn't even known for five minutes. What was worse was that she didn't even know why she felt so upset. Maybe it was because she spent so much effort to buy groceries and clean the kitchen and make dinner but it was wasted now.

All of it was for not.

_She shouldn't have even bothered_ said her head. But currently she couldn't think clearly so the head was ignored.

Maka dished out her tiny portion into a small bowl. The chicken fried rice smelt really good. It was her favorite and she always depended on it to make her feel better.

After placing her bowl on the counter that she had cleaned, she reached for a freshly washed glass shuffled over to the fridge.

The appliance that once repulsed her made her want to gag (Not to mention a little frightened from the moving thing in the back) now was clean and smelling like a daisy and baking soda. It was filled with healthy, non rotting foods and orange juice. She did know it was Soul's favorite not to mention her own.

She poured herself a glass and scuffled along to her room after making sure everything was in its place. The leftovers were put away and so was the juice. Maka nudged the door open with her hips silently and accidentally let it slam when she kicked it too hard.

She cringed at the sound.

"Sorry!" She shouted through the door in apology for the sound. She didn't want thinking she was livid with them or something.

No

Maka was just disappointed in herself. Disappointed for thinking that he would be surprised and happy.

Maka sat on her bed. Her stomach growling for the delicious chicken fried rice in her hand. The scent wafted into her nose just to fuel her hunger.

"This is gonna be freaking fantastic" Maka practically drooled. Making sure that the giggling and chuckles didn't bother her too much.

* * *

Soul wandered out from his room in the middle of the night. Blair's visits always left him exhausted to the point he couldn't sleep. To make it worse, Maka didn't come out of her room the entire night. The way her door slammed worried him that she was pissed off at him. Soul actually felt really bad about eating the take out. No seriously, his stomach begged for something better to settle it. He stared at her doorway with unsettled emotions.

His lips pressed into a thin line before heading into the kitchen.

The kitchen, to which he previously discovered, was actually cleaner. Not the "tidy" he had it which was really hiding all of the mess. Not it was cleaned like the kitchen in his previous life.

It was strange to him but pleasant. He looked at the stove expecting to see the leftovers there.

They weren't. Fear that she threw out the left over zapped through him and he scrambled to the garbage can like a child. No avalanche of leftovers among the other garbage. The only other place he could think of was the fridge.

Which he stopped in his tracks.

She saw the fridge...

**SHE SAW THE FRIDGE**

Soul cringed at his guess of her reaction popped up in his head. She would mostly likely be thoroughly disgusted with him.

Soul cautiously opened the fridge door, prepared for any vile smell to sting his nose. The light inside cut through the dark of the flat and Soul took a moment for his eyes to readjust to the light.

When they did they widened to the size of dinner plates.

His fridge was usually neglected. Never had anything you could eat let alone look tasty in it. The milk was always sour and as thick as lead because he wasn't home enough. The food was always a science experiment gone wrong.

But the light of the fridge cast down on fresh food. Various juices and a few carbonated beverages. Only his favorite flavor of pop* too. Tomatoes were snug next to kraft presliced cheese and a small box of laughing cow. Eggs were on the top shelf unspoiled and right beside a loaf of bread.* A large plastic jug of milk that showed an expiration date in two weeks sat proudly in front of him. A plate of slowly defrosting pork chops was set carefully behind the most heavenly thing of them all. The leftovers.

His mouth watered as stared at. The rice was a perfect brown and mixed with corn and peas along with the juicy chicken. All in a clear lock lid plastic container.

Soul immediately picked it up and carried it over to the counter. He fished through the utensils drawer for a fork and unclipped the blue rimmed lid.

It tasted magnificent

The flavors blended well without unwanted contrast. The rice was cooked at the right temperature and chicken. The chicken was the best part of it all. It was juicy and fell apart in his mouth. He moaned in satisfaction and began wolfing it down quickly. Not bothering to heat it up, he devoured the leftovers with haste and sighed when he finished. His stomach ceased its earlier ranting and settled nicely with a full stomach.

He left the container on the counter with his fork and closed the still open fridge door. He shuffled down the hall, towards Maka's new room instead of his own. He expected her to be up and still angry with him. But when he quietly opened the door he had to suppress a chuckle.

She was sprawled out on her bed. An open book on her stomach as her arms were stretched out. Rice dotted her wide open mouth and her leg dangled over the side of the bed.

She was sound asleep.

So should he...

**xXx**

* * *

***pop- Here in Canada we usually say pop, I don't know about the rest of world so I thought I should let you know**

***Extra loaf- This is actually a 'my family sorta thing. My mom puts an extra loaf in the fridge when we have bread because we buy them in packs of four and un cut. So you have to slice it yourself. It's cheaper and honestly tastier**

_**Hello, hello how long has it been since I last updated? I have no excuse I was just lazy and writers block. Well writers block for this story, no other ones. Infact my head has been buzzing with a lot of one shots that I am going to start a drabble to fit them all.**_

_**I thank you all for being so patient with me. I know it's annoying when an auother *coughs* Marshy, SBA*coughs* doesn't update their stories *cough* Lodestar, Grigori airship *cough* in such a long time. But I'm glad I finally got this done, it is such an honor to have such patient fans.**_

_**Yes I have ideas for the 17**__**th**__** chapter and yes, Soul and Maka getting together is coming...when I get around to it. I plan to have this as my longest story yet. But I am going to ask you to be patient again because I need to write up other stories chapter.**_

_**Love**_

_**Key~**_


End file.
